Traduction Shadows that follow you by Rivan Warrioress
by Dark Willoow
Summary: Traduction de la fiction Shadows that follow You écrite par Rivan Warrioress... Fatigué par les mensonges de Stiles, et inquiet des séquelles qu'a entraîné son agression, le Sheriff envoie Stiles passer l'été chez Felicity à Starling City. Oliver et Diggle sont très curieux quant au fait que Felicity ait un petit frère... Venez faire un petit tour!
1. Chapter 1

Traduction de la fiction Shadows that follow You écrite par Rivan Warrioress

 **Résumé : Fatigué par les mensonges de Stiles sur ce qu'il lui arrive, et inquiet pour lui des séquelles qu'a entraîné son agression, le Sheriff Stilinsky envoie Stiles passer l'été avec Felicity a Starling City. Oliver et Diggle sont très curieux au sujet du petit frère de Felicity, et veulent l'aider… mais le passé de Stiles à Beacon Hills le suit à Starling City.**

 **C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site et je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à réussir à poster ce chapitre ^^ Les premiers essais ont été catastrophique! Il est finalement 3h48, ça fait deux heures que je cherche à comprendre comment ça marche et je viens enfin de comprendre que je me trompe de bouton depuis le début... Enfin! C'est fini! Voici donc le premier chapitre!**

 **Rien ne m'appartiens, ni la fiction (écrite par Rivan Warrioress), ni les personnages (appartenant à Jeff Davis pour les personnages de Teen Wolf; et à Andrew Kreisberg pour ceux de Arrow).**

 **Bon appétit!**

 **Ps: Suite a quelques remarques j'ai corrigé plusieurs termes, rendant l'ensemble plus cohérent, merci à tou-te-s ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires à ce sujet! Normalement ça ne devrait pas se voir, sauf pour ceux qui ont eu le déplaisir que la "semaine" de Laura prenait feu, quand en réalité c'est sa maison qui a prit feu... J'accuse sans honte aucune, mon correcteur de faute! (Ce qui est un mensonge bien évidemment!)**

* * *

Felicity était occupé à repositionner les câbles de son ordinateur dans le repaire souterrain du justicier quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle fronça des sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir d'appels. Les seules personnes qui pourraient l'appeler à cette heure de la nuit étaient Oliver et Diggle… qui étaient tout les deux dans le bâtiment avec elle, s'entraînant ensemble. Elle reposa les câbles, sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et sourit, quand elle vit l'identité de celui qui l'appelait sur l'écran. C'était son beau-père… bien-que John était plus un père pour elle que son vrai père biologique ne l'ai jamais été. Elle répondit rapidement, espérant que le bruit venant de l'entrainement des deux hommes ne passerait pas à travers le téléphone. John était après tout, un Sheriff. Il saurait reconnaître le bruit d'un combat.

« Salut John. » Elle rapprocha le téléphone de son oreille. « Comment ça se passe dans le sud? »

« Salut Felicity! ... Le fait est… eh bien, ça ne va pas génial pour être honnête. »

Le visage de Felicity s'assombrit, et sa voix se fit plus sombre, « Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas… est-ce que tu va bien…est-ce que c'est Stiles ? » Elle lança un regard vers Oliver et Diggle, qui avaient arrêté le combat au moment où ils avaient entendu l'inquiétude dans sa voix, et Oliver lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Je…Je ne sais pas… Pourrais-tu… Je sais que tu es occupée avec ton travail et tout… mais pourrais-tu le garder avec toi pendant ces vacances ? Je pense qu'il a juste besoin de s'éloigner un peu de la ville. »

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Il ne m'a rien dit dans ses e-mails. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Felicity. J'essaie de le faire parler, et il ne fait que mentir et me répondre vaguement. Nous étions proche avant, mais tout au long de l'année… il a agi bizarrement… même pour lui. »

« C'est bon John… Je veux dire, je n'en saurais surement pas plus que toi… si jamais j'ai… un arrêt de travail … Tu sais comment est mon patron… Autrement je serais venue… mais si tu pense qu'il en a besoin, alors oui, bien sûr Stiles peut venir chez moi. »

« Merci Felicity… Ça représente beaucoup pour moi. » John soupira de soulagement au téléphone.

Felicity acquiesça, alors même qu'elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Prends soin de toi, ok ? Et je m'occuperais de Stiles. »

« D'accord… Je te recontacterais une fois que je lui aurais annoncé la nouvelle et organisé son voyage. »

« Ok John… A plus tard alors, _bye*._ » Dit Felicity en souriant tristement.

« A plus Felicity. » Salua John, avant de raccrocher.

Elle posa son téléphone sur la table devant elle et soupira.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Felicity ? » Demanda Oliver. Elle se pencha en avant, reposant ses coudes sur le bureau et enfoui son visage dans les paumes de ses mains.

« Petit problèmes… Je ne vais pas trop pouvoir vous servir de renforts dans les prochaines semaines. » Leur dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Diggle.

« Mon petit frère va rester avec moi pour ses vacances d'été. Je vais devoir le laisser pour aller au travail le jour, je ne peux pas le laisser seul la nuit aussi. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit frère. » Commenta Oliver.

Felicity laissa échapper un rire sec, « Il y a beaucoup de choses à mon sujet dont tu ne sais rien, Oliver. Je suis un livre fermé pour toi. »

Diggle renifla, amusé et Felicity lui sourit, avant de soupirer, culpabilisant de s'être moquée d'Oliver comme ça.

« Désolée » S'excusa-t-elle. « C'est juste que ma famille… est plutôt compliquée… Bien que... En la comparant à ce que je sais de la société actuelle, ce n'est pas si étrange… Très bien, ok, je ne vais raconter ceci qu'une fois, et si je pleure vous n'en parlerez jamais, promis ? »

Oliver et Diggle se regardèrent un instant, avant de la fixer, acquiesçant tous les deux.

« Bien sûr » Dit finalement Oliver.

Felicity soupira et traversa la pièce vers sa chaise, suivit par les deux hommes, attrapant leurs propres sièges et les traînant de façon à s'installer face à elle. Felicity souffla.

« Ok… Commençons par le commencement. Ma mère et mon père ont rompu quand j'avais un an. C'était une séparation à l'amiable/amicale, et je suis restée avec mon père un weekend sur deux jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt un peu avant mes 5 ans. Vers mes deux ans, ma mère a rencontré John Stilinsky, et elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Ils se sont mariés l'année de mes Sept ans. Je ne me souviens pas d'une fois où John n'était pas là… Il était plus un père pour moi, que ne l'était mon père biologique… Et il était absolument dévoué à ma mère. Je me suis toujours dis que lorsque je serais grande et que je me marierais, je voudrais que mon mari m'aime comme John aimait ma mère… Enfin bref… Peu après mes Huit ans, j'ai appris que j'allais avoir un demi-frère ou une demi-sœur, et six mois plus tard ma mère a eu Stiles… mon adorable, mais aussi tout petit; même si la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était plus grand que moi, ce qui n'est pas très difficile; frère. Enfin bref, le temps passa et Stiles est devenu un adorable petit garçon. Il a été diagnostiqué TDAH**, mais ma mère et John s'en fichaient, même lorsque Stiles nous épuisait tous. Il avait tellement d'énergie étant enfant… et il babille comme moi. Nous avions l'habitude d'être les seuls à comprendre l'autre quand on se lâchait. C'est… c'est à ce moment là que tout s'est effondré. »

Felicity s'arrêta et renifla, sentant sa gorge se resserrer à cause de l'émotion, comme à chaque fois qu'elle en arrivait à parler de cette partie de sa vie. Elle s'affola quand elle sentit une grande main sur son épaule, juste posée pour la rassurer, et elle leva les yeux vers Oliver, qui lui souriait doucement.

« Prends ton temps » Lui dit-il.

Felicity acquiesça, inspirant profondément avant de reprendre.

« Quand Stiles avait dans les Six ans, et moi quatorze, on a diagnostiqué un cancer à ma mère. John a vite été débordé par le travail, afin de pouvoir payer les factures de l'hôpital, donc Stiles et moi veillions sur maman. Stiles a tellement grandi pendant ces quelques mois… nous le devions tout les deux. Ma mère a vécu dix-huit mois après le diagnostique du cancer avant de mourir. »

Felicity renifla et enleva ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux avec sa manche.

« Je suis désolé » Lui dit Diggle

Felicity hocha la tête, « Merci… J'apprécie. »

Oliver la regardait avec inquiétude, et serra légèrement sa prise sur son épaule, avant de laisser son bras retomber. Felicity éclairci sa gorge.

« John… John a été dévasté par la perte de ma mère. Nous l'étions tous. Stiles était seul avec elle à l'hôpital quand c'est arrivé. John était parti à la cafétéria, et quand il est revenu, elle était morte***. Stiles a commencé à avoir des crises de paniques, genre… tout le temps. La plus part des nuits il dormait avec moi dans ma chambre juste pour que l'on puisse s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. John a commencé à boire de plus en plus, et avant que vous ne demandiez, non, il n'a jamais été violent envers l'un de nous…, et il s'est plongé dans le travail. Il a été élu Sheriff l'année suivante. On s'est débrouillé du mieux que l'on pouvait… nous étions toujours ensemble au moins, et nous nous en sortions mieux que d'autres, donc je vous ne m'entendrez jamais me plaindre que ces quatre premières année après la mort de maman étaient dures.»

« Ça m'a l'air rude » Commenta Diggle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu te compares à d'autres ? » Demanda curieusement Oliver. « Il me semble que vous avez plutôt eu de mauvais moments. »

« Ma meilleure amie au lycée… Elle a vécu bien pire. Trois semaines avant notre remise de diplômes sa maison a prit feu. Elle a perdu douze membres de sa famille. Les seuls à s'en être sorti ont été son petit frère et son oncle, qui a été profondément brûlé et se trouve maintenant dans un état catatonique à l'hôpital. Elle a perdu ses deux parents… deux frères… deux sœurs, un oncle, deux tantes et trois cousins. Tout a été détruit dans cet incendie. Tout ce qu'elle et son frère avaient était les vêtements sur leur dos et ce qui se trouvait dans les casiers de l'école… crois moi, je préférerais être morte plutôt que de subir ce que Laura et Derek ont vécu. »

Oliver et Diggle soupirèrent en frissonnant à l'idée de perdre autant à l'âge de 18 ans.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? » Demanda curieusement Oliver, essayant déjà de trouver un moyen d'offrir de l'aide aux deux jeunes. L'amie de Felicity devait avoir seulement dans les 24 ans, et il ne savait pas quel était l'âge du garçon.

« Ils ont déménagé à New York, et Laura est allée à l'Université tandis que Derek finissait le lycée. Je les voyais parfois quand Laura et moi avions des vacances. Laura a été attaqué par par un Puma, elle est morte il y a presque un an… Je ne sais pas où se trouve Derek… La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, c'était le jour où il m'a appris que Laura était morte. Mais là n'est pas le sujet... J'ai quitté Beacon Hills quand j'ai eu mon diplôme et je suis partie pour l'Université. J'avais l'habitude de rentrer à la maison tous les étés, mais depuis que j'ai commencé a travailler à Queen Consolidated je n'ai plus eu l'opportunité de le faire. J'aime laisser aux personnes ayant des enfants, prendre leurs congés pour les périodes des vacances scolaires, donc ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas vu John et Stiles… Même si Stiles m'envoie des e-mails au moins une fois par semaine et que John essai de m'appeler une fois par mois pour se prendre des nouvelles… ou pour vérifier et être sûr que je ne me suis pas faite tuer par un séisme… ou pour me demander si Stiles peut venir et passer l'été avec moi. »

« Est-ce que John t'as dit pourquoi il avait besoin que tu veilles sur ton frère ? » Demanda Diggle.

Felicity secoua la tête.

« Non mais il semblait… je ne sais pas… stressé. De ce que j'ai pu entendre lors de nos derniers appels, je sais que les choses n'ont pas été avec Stiles toute l'année, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Même dans les e-mails qu'il m'envoie Stiles est resté vague sur les détails… Je suppose que je vais devoir lui en parler quand il sera là. Je ne vais pas pirater son ordinateur non plus… Je ne veux pas savoir ce que regarde mon adolescent de frère… Je n'ai pas besoin de se genre de connaissance. »

Oliver et Diggle rirent tout les deux au sentiment d'horreur se peignant sur le visage de Felicity à l'idée de visiter l'historique de l'ordinateur de Stiles. Ils avaient touteux aussi été adolescents une fois, et ils n'avaient que peu de doute sur ce qu'y trouverait Felicity.

Il fallait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas !

TW/A

Stiles ferma les yeux quand il senti l'avion se poser sur la voie d'atterrissage de l'aéroport de Starling City, souhaitant de tout son être pouvoir être de retour à Beacon Hills avec le reste de la meute. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que son père l'ait envoyé passer son été avec sa grande (demi-)sœur. Bien sûr, les choses étaient tendues entre eux depuis l'histoire au Jungle, et le raid de Matt à la station de police, mais Stiles n'avait pas vu la punition venir.

Lentement, l'adolescent attrapa son sac à dos et rejoignit la foule de personnes sortant de l'avion. Ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, étant donné que depuis le tremblement de terre, qui avait enseveli une bonne moitié des Glades, Starling City n'était pas prisé en tant que site touristique. Stiles était même surpris que son père l'ai envoyé ici, vu que la ville était considérée comme étant hautement dangereuse. Bien sûr, Felicity était la dernière personne de sa famille, excepté son père, toujours en vie, donc le Sheriff n'avait que peu d'options, mais quand même, Stiles avait été surpris.

Après réflexion l'hyperactif réalisa à quel point il avait blessé son père par ses actions, ainsi qu'avec ses interminables mensonges, et la culpabilité éclata en lui, l'engloutissant entièrement.

Plus que tout, Stiles souhaitait être à Beacon Hills, afin de pouvoir serrer très fort son père dans ses bras; juste comme il l'avait fait, la nuit du match de Lacrosse, après que Gerard Argent l'ai finalement laissé partir; et lui demander pardon.

Malgré tout, Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit sa sœur l'attendant dans le halls de débarquement, sautillant presque d'excitation.

« Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là… Je veux dire, j'étais surprise quand ton père m'a appelé pour me demander si tu pouvais venir et passer ton été avec moi, étant donné tout ce qui c'est passé ici avec le tremblement de terre et tout, mais maintenant tu es là, et c'est si bon de te voir… Et tu es beaucoup plus grand que dans mes souvenirs… bien sûr, ça devait arriver puisque ça fait deux ans et que tu es un adolescent, et que c'est ce qu'ils font de mieux… grandir, je veux dire. »

Stiles affichait un énorme sourire à présent. Felicity pouvait papoter au moins autant que lui. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, avant que Felicity déménage pour aller à l'Université, ils pouvaient babiller et passer du coq à l'âne ( _ **j'adore cette expression et je trouve qu'elle traduit bien l'idée)**_ tellement vite que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Stiles… On dirait que tu t'es fait heurter par un camion… Pas que je sache de quoi ça à l'air… En fait on dirait que t'es fait tabasser par quelqu'un… pas que je sache non plus de quoi a l'air un homme après s'être fait tabasser. John n'a rien voulu me dire au téléphone… A part que tu avais besoin de partir un moment… S'il te plait, dis moi que vous ne vous êtes pas battu Scott et toi. »

« On ne s'est pas battu. » Dit Stiles. « C'était un truc de Lacrosse… vraiment génial en fait. L'autre équipe n'a pas apprécié que je marque le point gagnant et m'ont acculé après le jeu… Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. »

« Tu… wow… tu as dit dans ton dernier e-mail que tu ne pensais pas jouer sur le terrain avant un bout de temps. J'imagine que le Coach s'est finalement acheté un cerveau et vu à quel point tu es génial ! »

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Bien, bon… allons chercher tes affaires, plus tôt on sortira, plus tôt nous pourrons déposer tes affaires à mon appartement et je pourrais t'emmener dans le restaurant Chinois qui déchire que j'ai trouvé. » Felicity rayonna, attrapant le bras de Stiles et l'emmenant à la zone de récupération des bagages, où ils récupérèrent le grand sac molletonné de Stiles.

« Alors, comment va la Jeep ? Demanda Felicity alors qu'ils arrivaient devant sa voiture. Stiles flancha, se remémorant les dommages infligés à sa bien-aimée Jeep quand il avait heurté Jackson.

« Ca peut aller… Je l'ai en quelque sorte abîmé il y a quelques semaines, mais à part ça elle fonctionne. » Admit-il. Felicity se figea.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude se reflétant dans sa voix. « Tu n'es pas aussi vif que d'habitude. »

« Est-ce que papa t'as dit quoi que ce soit sur pourquoi il m'a envoyé ici ? » Demanda-t-il alors que Felicity se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Seulement qu'il pensait que tu avais besoin de t'éloigner de la ville pour un temps… Et après t'avoir regardé, je suis portée à le croire. Tu sembles presque aussi mal maintenant que tu ne l'étais quand maman est morte… Oh mon dieu, John n'est pas malade, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles secoua la tête. « Pas que je sache, à part pour son futur problème de cholestérol, pour lequel je l'aide… et pour lequel il ne se laisse pas faire. Le Bacon est la nourriture du diable ! »

Felicity ne pu s'empêcher de rire, se rappelant ses propres batailles contre John pour son régime, autant avant qu'elle quitte Beacon Hills que lorsqu'elle rentrait pour l'été lors de ses années de Fac.

« Est-ce que tu as recommencé a faire des crises de panique ? » Demanda Felicity.

Stiles se tendit dans son siège, son regard se troublant. Ça sembla très familier à Felicity… Oliver faisait la même chose quand il avait des flash back de son séjour sur l'île.

« Stiles ? » Souffla-t-elle doucement, elle voulu le secouer, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas.

Diggle l'avait averti de ne jamais le toucher ainsi qu'Oliver quand ils avaient des Flash Back, puisqu'ils pouvaient se déchaîner. Stiles n'était pas un combattant aguerrie, mais Felicity ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il semblait finalement évident qu'il avait été prit dans un combat.

Stiles frissonna, et acquiesça, touchant inconsciemment ses lèvres fendues.

« Un peu » Admit-il.

Felicity fronça les sourcils et s'avança, tirant Stiles dans un étrange câlin de biais.

« Papa m'a envoyé voir un conseiller ( _ **un psychologue ?**_ ) » Ajouta Stiles.

Felicity embrassa le haut de sa tête.

« Ca va aller Stiles… Ils ne pourront plus t'avoir… Ceux qui t'ont fait ça… Je ne les laisserais pas. Est-ce que John sait qui a fait ça ? »

« Juste que ce sont des gars de l'équipe adverse… Je ne sais pas qui c'était, ils portaient des masques, et ils avaient enlevé leur tenue de Lacrosse. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Stiles… John va les retrouver. »

« Non… Je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse. Ce… Ce n'est rien, ok. C'était juste un truc de rivalité stupide entre école… Papa n'a pas besoin d'être impliqué. » Claqua Stiles, s'éloignant de Felicity.

Celle-ci se redressa dans son siège, surprise par l'emportement soudain de Stiles.

« Stiles… Tu fais des crises de paniques… Et il est évident qu'il y a plus que le fait d'être frappé par quelques abrutis. De plus, John était impliqué à l'instant où tu l'as été. C'est le Sheriff, tu sais. »

« Felicity… Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais utiliser ''mon père est le Sheriff'' a arrêté de marcher comme argument dissuasif contre les brutes, au CP. Je… Je veux juste avancer et oublier ça. »

« Ok. »

Felicity soupira, démarra sa voiture et sortit du parking. Stiles resta silencieux tout du long pendant le trajet à travers la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les premiers signes du séisme.

« Woah… J'ai vu des images et des documentaires aux infos, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit mauvais à ce point. » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Où est ton appartement déjà ? »

« J'habites à quelques pâtés de maisons des Glades. » Lui dit-elle. « Aucun dommages, excepté une tasse fêlé qui est tombé de la table pendant le tremblement. »

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de lancer un regard inquiet à Felicity, qui se força à faire un sourire rassurant.

« Ca va… mieux que ça ne l'était juste après le séisme. Juste… quand tu es à l'appartement, ne laisse pas la porte ou les fenêtres déverrouillées. Il y a eu beaucoup de cambriolages dernièrement. Je t'emmènerais bien au travail avec moi… Mais, A- Tu t'ennuierais à mort, et B-, si tu ne t'ennuies pas, je ne veux même pas penser dans quelles histoires tu vas nous entraîner. »

Stiles renifla. « Ce sont deux arguments valide » accepta-t-il tandis que Felicity arrivait devant l'immeuble de son appartement et les conduisait dans un parking souterrain.

Elle se gara sur la place qui lui était assigné et ils sortirent, Stiles portant son sac de voyage ainsi que son sac à dos, avant de monter à l'appartement de Felicity. L'adolescent n'était jamais venu à Starling City auparavant, donc il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre quand Felicity ouvrit la porte de son appartement et éteignit l'alarme, avant de fermer et de verrouiller à nouveau la porte en toute sécurité une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux à l'intérieur.

« Tu ne plaisantais pas pour les trucs de sécurité, c'est ça ? » Il demanda.

Felicity secoua la tête.

« - Ce n'est pas Beacon Hills, Stiles… C'est la ville… Et c'est aussi dangereux maintenant que depuis toujours.

\- Même avec ce mec aux flèches traînant dans le coin ? » Demanda Stiles.

Il avait entendu parler du justicier de Starling City… Il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs sur internet à son propos. Les gens débattaient toujours pour savoir s'il faisait le bien ou le mal. Personnellement Stiles pensait que l'Archer faisait de bonne choses. Bien sûr, il tuait des gens, mais il avait aussi eu son rôle à jouer en exposant la corruption qui apparemment était partout dans Starling City… Et Stiles était sûr que les gens qui avaient été tués par le justicier avaient dû faire quelque chose de mal pour attirer l'attention du mec. Cependant il gardait son opinion pour lui-même. Le comportement du justicier semblait dangereusement proche de celui des Argents, et Stiles ne pardonnait le mode de vie des chasseurs… spécialement maintenant qu'il avait expérimenté la soit disant ''hospitalité'' de Gerard Argent.

« La fréquence des crimes a diminué depuis qu'il est actif, et ce, considérablement. » Lui dit Felicity. « Mais depuis le tremblement de terre les choses ont été un peu tendues, et comme je l'ai dit, il y a beaucoup de pillages. Juste… Soit prudent, ok ? »

Stiles acquiesça et Felicity sourit, soulagée, se relaxant franchement.

«Génial, maintenant, est-ce que tu as faim… Il y a ce super resto Chinois que j'aimerais te montrer. »

Stiles renifla, posant ses sacs prudemment dans un coin.

« Sérieusement… J'ai tout le temps faim… Je suis un adolescent en pleine croissance! Quand est-ce qu'on y va ? »

Felicity ri et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Stiles, l'entraînant hors de l'appartement.

« Viens Stiles… Allons chercher à manger ! »

 _*Je l'ai laissé en anglais pour éviter une répétition, et puisqu'on dit souvent ça à la fin d'une conversation (en tout cas je dis toujours « A plus. Bye ! » à la fin d'un appel) ça ne m'a pas paru trop étrange._

 _**Trouble du Déficit de l'Attention et Hyperactivité, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, vous pouvez aller voir sur Google ^^ (oui je suis une flemmarde, et je l'assume !)_

 _***_ _Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre ce que l'auteur voulait dire en anglais, mais en gros ça veut dire ça… Je crois…_


	2. Chapter 2

« Alors comment se passe le baby-sitting du petit frère ? » Demanda Diggle à Felicity depuis la porte de son bureau. Felicity, qui ne l'avait pas vu entrer, sursauta.

« Mon dieu, Diggle… Tu es aussi nul qu'Oliver ! » Se plaignit-elle. « Avec vous deux je vais finir parfaire une crise cardiaque avant mes trente ans. Où est Oliver d'ailleurs ? »

« Il arrive, Walter et lui viennent juste de finir une réunion avec les chefs du département. »

« Ca a l'air amusant… » Grogna Felicity tandis que Diggle ri.

« Tordant… Mieux vaut lui que moi. »

« Merci du soutien Diggle ! » Plaisanta Oliver en entrant dans le bureau de Felicity et fermant la porte.

Felicity repéra le signal muet et échangea rapidement la vidéo de son bureau, la remplaçant avec un celle qu'ils avaient enregistré juste après que Walter ai promu Felicity, et par extension lui ai offert le bureau le plus grand et plus privé. Leur film les enregistrait ayant une petite conversation, uniquement sur les affaires de Queen Consolidated, sans rien relatant du Justicier, où rapportant qu'ils se connaissaient plus qu'ils ne le devraient. Felicity était ravie qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de différences entre ce qu'elle portait au travail quotidiennement. C'était toujours assez semblable, un haut blanc avec une jupe noire ou une paire de jean noire. Dans la vidéo on pouvait uniquement voir le bas de son t-shirt de toute façon, donc peut importait si elle était en jupe ou en pantalon.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Oliver à Felicity. « Comment va ton frère ? »

Elle roula des yeux« Stiles va bien, merci de demander… Je peux parfaitement m'occuper de mon frère. Tu veux juste qu'il parte afin de me récupérer pour travailler tard ! »

« Il est seulement là depuis deux jours. » Rappela Diggle à Oliver, qui haussa les épaules d'un air penaud.

« Vraiment ? C'est tout ? Hmm… Ca traine **.** On devrait sortir ensemble. Toi, ton frère, Diggle… On devrait aller au Diner. »

« Et comment j'explique à mon frère comment je te connais ? … Je sais que je t'ai dit qu'il est atteint de TDAH, mais il est quand même très intelligent… genre… super intelligent. »

« Plus intelligent que toi ? » Demanda Diggle.

Felicity remonta un peu ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Pas autant que peut l'être un ordinateur, même s'il l'est plus que la plupart des enfants de son âge, mais dans d'autre domaines, oui. »

« Par exemple ? » Demanda curieusement Oliver.

Felicity haussa des épaules.

« Pour être honnête je n'en ai aucune idée… croyez moi, il se concentre sur les choses les plus étranges. L'année dernière il a écrit un article sur l'histoire de la circoncision… pour le cours d'économie… du moins c'est ce que John m'a raconté. »

Oliver et Diggle explosèrent tout les deux de rire en écoutant l'anecdote. « Je dois rencontrer ce gosse, il a l'air génial. » Ricana Oliver, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne va pas le caser pas avec ta sœur… Il a seulement 16 ans… Thea a deux ans et demi de plus que lui. » Lui dit Felicity, sa voix devenant protectrice.

Oliver leva ses mains innocemment, reconnaissant là le comportement d'une grande sœur.

« Je n'en aurais jamais eu l'idée… Et puis je n'aurais aucune chance de toute façon, Roy et Thea sont devenus très proche depuis le séisme. »

« Je pense qu'ils sont mignons ensemble. » Révéla Felicity aux deux hommes, retournant à son ordinateur et pianotant sur son clavier.

« Sérieusement… Thea et Roy ? » Lui demanda Oliver.

Elle leva ses yeux au ciel.

« Oui, Thea et Roy. Je veux dire, c'est évident qu'il lui est dévoué, et il l'a aidé à travers toutes les histoires des six derniers mois au moins… Ils représentent forcément beaucoup l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont bien pour l'autre… Un jour tu le verras. Tu ne peux pas le voir maintenant parce que tu es en mode « grand frère protecteur » avec Thea… D'ailleurs je pense que toute cette histoire de protection est bien un truc de frère, parce que Stiles une fois avait frappé un de mes petits amis dans les testicules quand il avait, genre, huit ans… Bien sûr, c'était après que le gars en question m'ai largué parce que je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui, mais tout de même.»

Oliver toussota. « Sérieusement ? » Demanda-t-il. Non pas qu'il pensa que Stiles avait fait une mauvaise chose. Quand Stiles avait huit ans, Felicity devait en avoir seulement seize ou dix-sept ans. SI ça avait été Thea, Oliver aurait fait bien pire qu'un coup de genou dans les testicules du gars en question !

« Etonnamment Stiles n'a pas eu de problème à ce sujet avec John. » Dit Felicity avec un sourire.

« Qui était ce gars ? » Demanda Diggle.

Felicity résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel ( **je sais pas pour vous mais je trouve sa manie de rouler des yeux très énervante ! Elle le fait tout le temps ! C'est pas croyable !)**

« Relax, aux dernières nouvelles il venait juste de retourner en prison pour une bonne et longue incarcération après s'être fait arrêter en dealant de la drogue a L.A. » Lui répondit-elle, Diggle et Oliver se relaxèrent en apprenant que l'homme qui avait blessé Felicity était derrière les barreaux, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, concentrée sur l'écran de son ordinateur devant elle.

« Donc… Stiles et toi… Le Dinner… Ce soir ? » Reprit Oliver après une courte pause. « Ca vous dit ? »

« Très bien. » Felicity acquiesça, l'anxiété croissante à l'idée que Stiles rencontre Oliver et Diggle. Elle espéra qu'il les apprécie… Et qu'ils l'apprécient. Stiles allait rester dans le coin pour un bout de temps, et Felicity commençait déjà à se demander si avoir quelqu'un de plus âgé à admirer,un model masculin, pourrait être bon pour Stiles tant qu'il se trouverait loin de son père. Stiles avait toujours été très ouvert avec Felicity, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé à Starling City, il s'était fermé à elle, il babillait joyeusement, mais en même temps il semblait évident qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, et honnêtement ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Peut-être qu'être avec Oliver et Diggle pourrait l'aider. C'était deux hommes bon, malgré l'image qu'Oliver s'était fait tiré par la presse, et Felicity avait confiance en eux deux, plus qu'en n'importe quel autre gars qu'elle connaissait… excepté John et peut-être Walter.

« Parfait… On se rejoint là bas à huit heures… Est-ce que ça va à tout le monde ? » Demanda Oliver.

Felicity et Diggle acceptèrent tous les deux.

« Je vais dire à Carly que nous avons prévu de venir. » Proposa Diggle en déverrouillant son téléphone.

Oliver souri à Felicity.

« Je vous revois là bas tous les deux alors. »

«C'est ça » Acquiesça Felicity, remettant les caméras de son bureau à la normale tandis que les deux hommes se levaient et quittaient la pièce avant d'expirer nerveusement, le cœur battant rapidement contre sa poitrine.

« S'il vous plait, faites que ça se passe bien ! » Supplia-t-elle en s'adressant à l'ordinateur en face d'elle.

TW/A

Stiles éteignit la télévision de Felicity et replaça le DVD de son film préféré actuel, Les Avengers, à la bonne place dans son étagère à Dvd. Les années d'expériences lui avait dit Felicity était très importantes sur la façon dont les films étaient rangés, il devait donc faire très attention et noter où le DVD devait être replacé.

Une fois le DVD replacé, Stiles s'affala à nouveau sur la couche qui lui servirait aussi de lit pour les prochains temps. Il était à Starling City depuis seulement deux jours, et déjà, il s'ennuyait ferme. Bien sûr, il avait emmené son ordinateur portable avec lui, afin d'avoir des sessions quotidiennes avec Scott sur Skype, mais Stiles n'était pas d'humeur à trainer sur ses sites internet favoris. Son père s'y connaissait un peu sur les ordinateurs, mais Stiles savait que Felicity pourrait facilement pirater son ordinateur… Et il avait énormément de dossiers bloqués grâce à des mots de passe dans celui-ci. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que sa sœur trouve la base de donné qu'il se créait sur les affaires surnaturelles que la meute et lui avait pu rencontrer… où encore les sites internets sur lesquels il allait pour regarder des pornos.

De plus en considérant ce que lui avait dit Felicity, sortir dehors pour se promener était hors de question. Evidemment, Stiles pourrait sortir en pleine journée, mais tout de même il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il ne connaissait pas Starling City, et la plupart des activités touristiques étaient fermées à cause du tremblement de terre… non pas que la ville en ai beaucoup (des attractions)… Starling City était plus une capitale du bisness et de l'industrie, qu'un lieu hautement touristique.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il se faisait tard. Felicity serait rentrée dans une heure ou plus, mais elle avait décliné l'offre de Stiles de lui préparer le diner, lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait à se soucier de faire à manger pendant ses vacances. Il avait dû accepter à contrecœur, bien qu'il aurait apprécié une distraction l'éloignant de sa chambre.

Laissant échapper un soupir, Stiles roula hors de la couche et se leva, admirant la bibliothèque de Felicity. Il fit glisser précautionneusement son doigt sur les couvertures des livres, reconnaissant beaucoup d'entre eux venant de la chambre de Felicity avant qu'elle ne déménage. Elle avait été celle qui lui avait fait découvrir les Comics et la science fiction. Stiles se souvenait parfaitement des longues nuits quand il se glissait dans le lit de Felicity, et qu'elle lui lisait Le Hobbit, ainsi que le Seigneur des anneaux. C'était quand sa mère était malade, et c'était les souvenirs les plus chers de Stiles de cette période de sa vie.

Cependant, à la place des romans, le regard de Stiles fut attiré par les albums photo rangés dans la librairie. Il les reconnaissait aussi. Deux d'entre eux étaient des copies de ceux se trouvant chez son père, des photos de l'enfance de Stiles et Felicity jusqu'à ce que leur mère ne meurt. Felicity avait passé des jours sur chaque albums, à scanner chaque photos avant de les mettre sur un Cd et de toutes les imprimer à nouveau pour son propre album, afin que Stiles et elle puissent tous les deux regarder les photos, même si elle était loin de la maison.

Les autres albums étaient différents… plus récents, et Stiles en prit plusieurs, les rapportant sur le matelas avant d'en ouvrir un pour les feuilleter. C'était des photos prises lorsque Felicity était à l'université et quelques voyages qu'elle avait fait avec ses amis de l'époque, qui perdirent vite leurs intérêts aux yeux de Stiles (exceptés pour quelques unes où Felicity était visiblement saoule… il était sûr que son père ne connaissait pas l'existence de ces dernières). Après avoir pris quelques photos sur son téléphone dans l'intention de la faire chanter, Stiles mis de côté l'album de l'université, et ouvrit le suivant. Celui-ci était plus fin, et Stiles dégluti par reflexe quand il l'ouvrit, les reconnaissants comme étant des photos de Beacon Hills datant d'après la mort de sa mère. Felicity avait eu un appareil photo digital pour noël cette année là, et elle avait prit beaucoup de photos avec. Stiles trouvait ça étrangement ironique que malgré le fait qu'elle travaille avec des ordinateurs et qu'elle était considérée en tant que génie, Felicity avait toujours fait imprimer ses photos, préférant pouvoir les regarder dans des albums, plutôt que de devoir les regarder sur un écran.

La première photo du livre était celle de la pierre tombale de Claudia Stilinsky, et Stiles dégluti difficilement. Il se souvenait vivement de ces jours sombres… des jours parsemés d'attaques de paniques et soudaines crises de larmes… des jours où il n'avait pas d'appétit, et quand même Scott n'arrivait pas à lui remonter le moral… même s'il n'avait rien à reprocher à la façon qu'avait Scott de se comporter. Tous les jours après l'école Scott allait voir Stiles et passait du temps avec lui, commentant sa journée… où n'importe quel Comics qu'il avait lu, où sur un jeu auquel les garçons jouaient… essayant de distraire Stiles de sa peine, son inhalateur toujours prêt au cas où il commencerait à avoir du mal à respirer. Stiles n'avait absolument aucune idée sur ce qu'il se serait passé si Scott n'avait pas été là pour lui pendant les mois suivants la mort de sa mère. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Stiles était resté auprès de Scott depuis l'histoire avec les loups garous, même si ça l'avait mis en danger.

Depuis lors Felicity avait toujours adoré Scott, voyant à quel point Stiles s'appuyait sur lui, et comment Scott essayait toujours d'être présent pour Stiles. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil face à l'album, il regardait une photo de Scott et lui, emmêlés ensemble dans le lit de Stiles, ils semblaient tous les deux endormis. En se basant sur la date qu'avait noté Felicity en légende, Stiles avait huit ans, et Scott venait juste de fêter ses neufs ans et la mère de Stiles était parti pendant quatre mois. Stiles sourit avec regret, avant de continuer de feuilleter l'album, remarquant qu'il y avait beaucoup de photos de lui, généralement avec Scott.

Une autre personne qu'il reconnu dans l'album était Laura Hale… souriante et confiante, comme si elle avait le monde à ses pieds, ne sachant même pas que dans quelques petites années son monde serait bouleversé.

Stiles était tout presque sûr que Derek se souvenait que leurs grandes sœurs avaient été meilleures amies… mais le loup garou alpha n'avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Stiles serait prêt à parier que le meurtre de Laura en était la cause… et considérant tout ce que Derek avait traversé, et le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, ce n'était pas surprenant. Derek avait tendance à garder les histoires personnelles privées.

Stiles se rappelait vaguement avoir passé du temps avec les Hales étant enfant, spécialement après la mort de sa mère. Parfois Laura et Felicity arrangeaient des sorties pour leurs propres petits frères et sœurs, un pique-nique dans les bois, ou un tour à la patinoire, ou un cinéma. De tout le groupe, Stiles avait été le plus jeune, tandis que Derek avait fait parti des plus âgés, donc ils n'avaient pas beaucoup interagit ensembles… spécialement après que Stiles avait convaincu Felicity de le laisser emmener Scott avec lui.

Un grand sourire se fraya un chemin sur le visage de Stiles alors qu'il regardait les photos, remarquant comment, plus il allait loin dans l'album, et plus le temps passait, la peine persistant dans les yeux de sa famille semblait mois vive, comme si ils recollaient lentement les morceaux brisés de leur vie. Il s'arrêta quand il vit une photo visiblement prise sur le terrain de Lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills juste après une session d'entrainement, présentant Felicity et plusieurs de ses amis, incluant Laura Hales, et quelques garçons de l'équipe de Lacrosse… y compris un très jeune Derek Hale… revêtit du maillot numéro 24 que Stiles portait à présent. Il y avait une autre photo, apparement prise le même jour, avec Derek dans le fond, son dos tourné [vers l'appareil]. Le nom Hale était imprimé sur le dos du maillot rouge dans une écriture blanche, au dessus du numéro 24, et ça fit renifler Stiles d'amusement (… mouais si quelqu'un a une autre traduction que renifler pour ''snort'', je suis preneuse !). Derek avait gardé plusieurs petites choses pour lui-même. Le fait que Stiles portait le même numéro que Derek lui-même avait jadis possédé aurait dû être mentionné à présent… où du moins, c'est ce que Stiles pensait.

Stiles, cependant, [s'] arrêta [de feuilleter] et se figea alors qu'il observait une photo vers la fin du livre, la fixant avec une pointe d'horreur, toute trace de son amusement précédent effacé de son visage.

Il se souvenait clairement de l'occasion [lors de laquelle elle avait été prise}. C'était Halloween, l'année où Felicity était en dernière année de lycée. Halloween était alors l'un des jours de l'année préférés de Stiles, et il avait été survolté toute la journée, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé de bonbon ou de chocolat. Laura et Felicity s'étaient organisées pour emmener les frères et sœurs de Laura, Stiles et Scott faire la tournée des « un bonbon ou un sort », puisque le père de Stiles et la mère de Scott travaillaient tous les deux. Laura avait eu ses dix-huit ans un peu avant Septembre, et Felicity était mature pour son âge, donc aucuns parents n'avait été inquiété par l'offre [de les emmener]. Stiles s'était déguisé en Batman cette année là, et Scott avait été Superman. Felicity avait (ironiquement dans son innocence, considérant le fait que Stiles était presque certain qu'elle ne savait pas que les Hale étaient des loups garous) enfilé une robe rouge et blanche rehaussé d'une cape rouge, en tant que petit chaperon rouge.

Ils avaient marché longtemps et loin cette année là, rapportant un bon butin de bonbons et de chocolats, qu'ils avaient partagé équitablement entre eux quand ils étaient retournés à la maison de Scott, où ils avaient salué Melissa, qui venait juste d'arriver chez elle. Stiles ne se souvenait pas plus de cette nuit là, mais il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, puisqu'il était presque sûr de ne pas être rentré jusqu'à son lit par lui-même.

Ici se trouvait la preuve qu'il n'était certainement pas rentré sur ses pieds. Stiles regardait, mortifié, la photo d'un Derek Hale adolescent… portant des crocs de vampires, et un Stiles endormit et claqué dans ses bras. Il dégluti en lisant la courte légende que Felicity avait rajouté.

« Ohhhh… Pauvre Stiles… ou devrais-je dire, Batman. Après s'être pratiquement endormis sur le porche de Scott nous avons pensé que c'était le meilleur moyen de le ramener à la maison… Derek l'a même mis au lit pour nous. 31 Octobre 2005 »

Stiles savait que Derek avait presque 16 ans à cette période, et Stiles avait eu neufs ans au dernier mois de Juin. Derek semblait différent sur la photo… moins blasé et en colère contre le monde, et Stiles sentit un sentiment de compassion naitre en lui, sachant que neufs mois plus tard presque toute la meute Hale aurait disparu, faisant de Laura un alpha à seulement 18 ans, Derek son unique beta et Peter Hale veuf et sans enfants, dans un état catatonique dans un hôpital avec d'importantes blessures et un début de folie.

Détournant ses yeux de la photo de Derek et lui, Stiles regarda la photo de groupe que Felicity avait vraisemblablement faite prendre par quelqu'un d'autre. Les mains de Felicity reposaient sur les épaules de Stiles et Scott, et le bras de Laura était posé en travers des épaules de Felicity, avec les enfants Hale. Cora était la plus jeune des Hale… Stiles se souvenait d'elle à l'école, même si elle avait un an de plus que lui. Il y avait aussi deux autres garçons, et une autre fille. L'un des garçons était plus âgé que Derek, mais plus jeune que Laura, et les deux autres étaient des jumeaux, entre l'âge de Derek et de Cora. Stiles se frotta le visage, surpris de trouver des larmes sur ses joues. C'était difficile, regarder ces jeunes personnes sur la photo, la plus part d'entre eux plus jeune qu'il ne l'était, et sachant qu'ils mourraient moins d'un an après que la photo ai été prise.

Voir ces visages, et à quel point ils étaient tous heureux, ne le fit qu'haïr encore plus Kate et Gerard Argent. Gerard n'avait peut-être pas été directement impliqué dans l'incendie des Hale, mais c'était lui qui avait encouragé Kate à être impitoyable. Il avait été le celui qui avait créé le monstre que Kate était devenue dans son désire de tuer les loups garous.

Stiles se remit lentement à feuilleter l'album, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une photo prise le jour de la remise de diplôme de Felicity, il y avait aussi une photo de Laura. Il déglutit face aux changements que sept mois et demi pouvaient apporter. Au paravent Laura semblait lumineuse, pétillante et sûre d'elle. Lors de sa graduation elle semblait pâle, malade et épuisée, de profondes ombres sombres sous ses yeux et plus aucune énergie qu'elle avait pu posséder auparavant. Elle semblait être une tout autre personne, et s'il n'y avait pas eu la légende habituelle de Felicity, Stiles aurait pu la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Stiles déglutit alors qu'il sentait son estomac se soulever au souvenir du corps de Laura et de ce à quoi elle ressemblait dans la tombe que Derek avait creusé. Stiles avait demandé à son père de ne pas mentionner son implication dans la découverte du corps de Laura à Felicity, même si il savait qu'elle était déjà au courant que son amie du lycée était morte… Il pressentait que Derek avait été celui qui lui avait dit, parce qu'elle le savait déjà quand Stiles avait essayé de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Evoluant à travers les pages du livre, Stiles trouva une photo de Derek et lui à nouveau, il fut incapable d'en détacher son regard. Le jeune Stiles sur la photo semblait très relaxé et à l'aise dans les bras d'un Derek adolescent, et Stiles se demandait si Derek était au courant de l'existence de cette photo, et en même temps il était reconnaissant que Scott ne sache pas qu'elle existait.

Ni lui ni Derek n'en verrait la fin si les membres de la meute découvraient cette photo. Scott, Jackson et Isaac riraient comme des hystériques pendant des jours, Lydia et Allison roucouleraient à qui le mieux sur le fait qu'ils étaient mignons et pinceraient les joues de Stiles, et Peter… Stiles frissonna à l'idée de ce qu'IL pourrait faire… où dire… Sur la photo Stiles avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek, le nez pressé contre le cou du loup garou, tandis que Derek le maintenait contre lui, le berçant comme un bébé. Stiles semblait minuscule dans les bras de Derek, [il semblait avoir] au moins deux ans de moins que ce dont il était supposé. Stiles avait toujours été petit quand il était enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse d'un coup quand il avait eu treize ans, et dans les jours sombres qui avaient suivi la mort de sa mère, manger était devenu la moindre de ses priorités pour lui, remplacé par la détresse de son père et de Felicity.

Stiles sursauta quand il entendit une clef être insérée dans la serrure de la porte de l'appartement, et il regarda sa montre. Deux heures avaient passé, et Felicity rentrait apparemment du travail. Il regarda la porte tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait, que Felicity se pressait d'entrer, avant de refermer et de verrouiller derrière elle.

« Hey Stiles ! ». Le salua-t-elle gaiement. « Tu as eu une bonne journée… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as pleuré... » Felicity posa son sac et sa tablette sur une table et se précipita vers Stiles, s'asseyant à ses côtés et l'attirant dans un câlin. Stiles commença lentement à déplacer l'album photo sous son ordinateur, espérant que Felicity ne remarquerait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais une petite main enveloppa gentiment son poigner, stoppant ses mouvements.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Stiles haussa des épaules. « Je regardais juste quelques vieilles photos… Je ne me souvenais pas qu'on passait autant de temps avec les Hales. »

Felicity passa sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles, remarquant qu'il les avait plus long qu'il ne les ai jamais eu depuis avant la maladie de leur mère.

« Laura et moi étions meilleures amies… et tu avais besoin de te distraire. La famille de Laura était très grande… et très distrayante… et tu semblais apprécier ça… même si Cora et toi ne vous entendiez pas très bien malgré ce que Laura et moi espérions. »

« Je me souviens de la nuit de l'incendie. Papa nous avait emmené tous les deux à leur maison quand il a reçu l'appel, pour que tu puisses être là pour Laura… Il y avait de la fumée partout. » Dit-il à Felicity, qui acquiesça tristement.

« Je sais Stiles… Je… J'en fais des cauchemars, encore aujourd'hui… la même chose vous arrive à toi et à John… vous êtes piégés et incapables de sortir… suffocants sous toute cette fumée… mourants dans les flammes. »

« J'en fait aussi. » Admit Stiles, totalement honnête. Juste après l'incendie des Hale il avait été envahi par les cauchemars sur des choses (et des personnes qu'il connaissait) en feu, mais alors son esprit hyperactif s'était concentré sur d'autres peurs… jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit responsable de la mort de Peter en l'incendiant. Il avait, après tout, été celui qui avait eu l'idée d'utiliser le feu contre le loup autrefois brulé vif (même si Lydia s'était approprié le crédit, prétendant être celle qui lui avait donné l'idée).

« Sur quoi portent-ils ? » Demanda Felicity, curieuse de savoir ce qui attirait l'intérêt soudain de Stiles sur les Hale.

« Derek… Il… Il est de retour à Beacon Hills… Il y est depuis que Laura est morte. On… on est amis en quelques sortes. Parfois Scott, plusieurs autres ados et moi on traine dans les bois près du manoir des Hale avec lui… mais c'est cool… on a pas de problèmes ou quoi que ce soit ! » Babilla Stiles. Felicity haussa les sourcils.

« Tu… tu traines avec Derek Hale… Est-ce que ton père le sait ? »

« Il sait qu'on se connait en quelque sortes. »

« Est-ce qu'il sait que vous êtes en quelques sortes amis et que vous traînez ensemble dans la reserve où sa sœur est morte ainsi que plusieurs autre personnes qui ont été mutilées à mort par des pumas ? »

« Pas exactement. » Admit honteusement Stiles.

« Est-ce que tu te drogues ? » Demanda Felicity ? « Parce que si tu l'es je serais déçue Stiles. TU sais à quel point les drogues sont dangereuses. C'est mauvais… C'est pire que Thea… tu as à peine 16 ans Stiles. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Héroïne ? Marijuana ? Meth ? S'il te plait dis-moi que ce n'est pas du Vertigo. Qui sait ce que ferais n'importe laquelle de ces drogues combinées avec ton Adderal ! »

« Je ne me drogue pas, mon dieu ! » Rétorqua Stiles. « Nous … trainons juste ensembles… courant comme des idiots… tu sais, des trucs d'adolescents. »

« Et je pensais qu'Oliver était nul pour mentir… » Soupira Felicity, rejetant sans tête en arrière contre le bas du matelas.

« Je ne mens pas… Je ne suis pas drogué Felicity ! » Soutint Stiles.

« Alors pourquoi me mens-tu ? Tu mens tellement que c'est pour ça que Stiles t'as envoyé ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as admis lui mentir sur qui étaient tes amis. Je sais que c'est difficile… spécialement avec tous les crimes qui ont été commis à Beacon Hills… Je sais qu'il est occupé et qu'il n'a pas été très présent pour toi… Tu le sais. »

Stiles acquiesça et baissa ses yeux sur son ordinateur, la culpabilité le traversant de part en part. Il souhaitait pouvoir dire la vérité à son père, mais c'était trop dangereux. Son père serait impliqué, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en tant que Sheriff, et Stiles s'inquiétait à l'idée que son père soit blessé, ou tué, à cause de ce qu'il saurait. C'était mieux pour lui de ne pas savoir et rester sauf, même si ça voulait dire qu'il serait déçu par Stiles. De plus Stiles savait que ce n'était pas à lui de révéler ce secret. Si son père était mis au courant, ce devait être à Derek ou à Scott de lui dire que les loups garous étaient vivants.

« Je suis désolée Stiles… Je n'aurais pas dû te sauter dessus comme ça… C'est juste que je m'inquiète pout toi… pour John aussi. Je… Je comprends que tu grandis et que tu veux paraître plus adulte… Je sais que tu veille sur John depuis que je suis partie, et que tu fais en sorte qu'il mange sain et tout, mais tu dois parler à quelqu'un, et peut-être que ce doit être quelqu'un qui ne te connais pas… »

« Tu m'envoies voir un psychologue ? » Demanda Stiles, choqué. Bien sûr son père l'avait envoyé voir psychologue scolaire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Felicity face de même.

« Non… Non rien de ce genre… Toi et moi en avons assez vu pour toute une vie… Toi et moi… nous avons été invités à dîner par deux des hommes avec qui je travaille. Hmm… je devrais probablement te dire que l'un d'entre eux est Oliver Queen, mais ouais, ce sont des gars biens, et si tu as besoin… Je ne sais pas…de faire des trucs de mecs, eh bien, je pense qu'ils pourraient être ok avec ça. » ( **Ok la traduction est un peu nulle, mais ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire ! XD)**

Stiles regardait Felicity, en état de choc, ses yeux grandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. « Tu travailles avec Oliver Queen ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien… Je travaille à Queen Consolidated… Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Mais genre… Tu connais Oliver Queen, comme dans, l'un des hommes les plus riches du pays ? Comme dans, héritier de l'une des plus riches familles du pays, comme dans, le gars qui a vécu dans une île déserte pendant quatre ans après l'accident de bateau qui a tué son père… Cet Oliver Queen, qui se trouve aussi être ami avec toi ?

Felicity rit « Eh bien, oui. »

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Il avait besoin que je lui répares son ordinateur portable, un jour à peine après son retour, et maintenant je suis sa IT girl ou s'il a besoin que quelqu'un vérifie quelque chose pour lui… tu sais, les caprices des personnes riches et célèbres. »

« Heu… Je n'ai pas amené quoi que ce soit de bien à porter … » Admit Stiles.

Felicity souri rassurante. « Tout va bien… On va juste à un _dinner_ Diggle… l'autre homme, qui est le garde du corps d'Oliver, sa belle sœur travaille là-bas… Ils font de très bonnes frites bouclées. »

Les oreilles de Stiles se dressèrent à la mention de sa nourriture préférée.

« Des frites bouclées ? » Demanda-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

« Au moins il y aura quelque chose sur laquelle se vanter auprès de Jackson et de Lydia. » Résonna Felicity avec un sourire. Stiles ri.

« Lydia va taper du poing ! » Convînt Stiles. « D'ailleurs… J'ai en quelque sorte réalisé que je ne suis pas, tu sais, amoureux d'elle. On est amis maintenant… Elle est un peu comme toi, tu sais, une sorte de sœur slash (/) amie… Est-ce que ça à un sens ? »

« Je sais de quoi tu parles. » Acquiesça Felicity. « Alors, on est bon ? »

Stiles approuva, et se mit sur ses pieds, éloignant l'album photo.

« Donc… Quand devons nous être à ce _dinner_ aux curly fries ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. Pour ma défense je suis en pleine saison, je travaille en cuisine toute la journée à partir de 11h et je finis vers minuit tous les soirs! Bref j'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'occuper des traductions! Encore désolée!**

 **Puisque je ne peux pas répondre au Reviews que certains postent, je répondrais au début de chaque chapitre !**

 **Donc merci à Vivi, Nanie et Sanga36 pour vos reviews ça fait trop plaisir ! Et merci à ceux qui lisent cette traduction c'est un bonheur de voir qu'il y a eu autant de visiteurs et de personnes qui lisent ma traduction (300 vues au moment où je poste ce chapitre! Ouah !)**

 **Donc pour te répondre Sanga36, je ne m'attendais même pas qu'ils aient un passé ensemble ! J'ai trouvé trop mignon le passage sur la deuxième photo prise de Derek et Stiles (mentionnée vers la fin du chapitre précédent). Et j'ai vraiment trouvé ça trop drôle que l'auteur leur ai fait porter le même numéro de maillot ! Après sur la question à propos de Derek et le fait qu'il se souvienne ou non d'avoir connu Stiles avant son retour à Beacon Hills, attendons encore un peu (je pense), ce sera peut-être mentionné plus tard. Il me tarde de publier les chapitres suivants, je me suis vraiment éclaté en les lisant !**

 **Ah oui, les phrases en gras ou entre parenthèses sont des petits commentaire que je note en même temps que je traduis, j'aime bien demander l'avis des gens qui lisent. Et les phrases entre crochets c'est pour insérer des mots qui ne sont pas dans le texte original mais qui sont parfois nécessaire en Français pour bien resituer le sujet abordé, j'ai peur qu'en ne les mettant tout le monde ne comprenne pas et j'ai pas trop envie de dévier trop du texte en anglais (je le fais déjà assez pour éviter les répétitions) !**

 **Voilà voilà ! Bon ne vous laisse lire maintenant!**

* * *

Oliver repéra Felicity et un adolescent dégingandé qui approchaient du restaurant, et son esprit commença immédiatement à l'évaluer. Il était plus petit que Roy, tout en poids et en muscle, mais la présence de blessures encore en voie de guérison sur son visage indiquait que le petit frère de Felicity s'était battu récemment. Les yeux d'Oliver remarquèrent rapidement la façon dont l'adolescent se déplaçait… agité, vigilant, proche de Felicity pour qu'il puisse la protéger dans l'instant… c'était assez pour mettre Oliver en alerte. Le garçon avait visiblement une raison d'être préoccupé, mais ça aurait dû être par quelque chose de complètement innocent, comme l'aurait fait un gamin d'une petite ville venant pour la première fois…spécialement avec un niveau de crimes aussi haut qu'il ne l'était en ce moment.

Enfin, le duo atteint le restaurant sain et sauf, et Oliver s'agita à la table où il se trouvait. Felicity sourit quand elle le remarqua, et se dirigea vers lui, le gamin trainant derrière lui, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité, et faisant visiblement un effort considérable pour ne pas se faire surprendre à dévisager Oliver.

« Salut Felicity » Salua Oliver avec un sourire, se levant de son siège et serrant sa main poliment.

Felicity rayonna « Salut Oliver » Le salua-t-elle. « Hum, Stiles voici Oliver Queen. Oliver, je te présente mon petit frère, Stiles. » Ajouta-t-elle, présentant les deux garçons. Stiles mordait ses lèvres, mal à l'aise et serra la main d'Oliver.

«Bonjour » Salua Oliver avec un doux sourire. « Est-ce que tu apprécie ton été à Starling City jusqu'à présent ? ».

« Ca fait plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr. Queen. Heu ouais, j'ai passé la plus part de mon temps sur le matelas de Felicity à regarder des films, mais c'était bien… agréable et tranquille. » Balbutia Stiles en se glissant sur le siège, revendiquant le siège contre la fenêtre. « Sans de devoirs d'école, ce qui super ! » Ajouta Stiles avec un sourire penaud, tandis que Felicity s'asseyait à ses côtés, en face d'Oliver, laissant une place pour Diggle, qu'Oliver voyait discuter avec Carly.

« Mr. Queen est mon père… Tu peux m'appeler Oliver, Stiles. Quel est ton film préféré de ceux que tu as vu jusqu'à présent ? » Demanda Oliver, utilisant son expérience limité des adolescents normaux (c'est-à-dire les adolescents dont les parents ne sont pas membres du cercle de l'élite sociale de Starling City) afin d'engager une conversation anodine avec l'ado. Stiles s'illumina, et Oliver se félicita mentalement. C'était visiblement la bonne question a poser à Stiles pour le faire parler.

« Les Avengers… Je lis les BD Comics depuis que je sais lire, et j'ai toujours aimé les Avengers. Quand j'étais jeune je préférais Iron Man, parce que je pensais que c'était super cool comment Tony Stark a créé son armure et le réacteur Arc dans sa poitrine, et aussi toutes les choses high tech qu'il possède… mais maintenant, après avoir vu les films, Hawkeye est vraiment mon préféré ! »

Oliver s'étouffa dans son verre au commentaire de l'ado, et Felicity toussa pour cacher son rire. Même s'il avait vécu sur une île pendant 5 ans, Oliver avait tout de même vu les films Avengers (Thea les lui avait fait regarder le mois suivant son retour), il savait donc qui était Hawkeye, et pourquoi il était connu.

« Vraiment ?... Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eu récupéré son souffle.

« Parce que c'est l'humain… le seul avec des talents naturels et non pas uniquement un renforcement biochimique. Je veux dire, Black Widow a été bombé de drogues quand elle était jeune lors du programme de la Chambre rouge ( **Red Room** **pour ceux qui préfèrent les VO aux VF** ) même si ça n'est jamais mentionné dans un seul des films Marvel. Enfin, elle est techniquement plus vieille que Hawkeye, Bruce Banner et Tony Stark, on ne le croirait pas à cause des drogues que la Red Room lui a injecté…Elle est genre, immortelle. Steve Roger a évidemment eu le Serum du Super Soldat, Tony Stark a le costume d'Iron Man, Thor est un dieu du nord mythologique et donc il n'est pas humain, et Bruce Banner a été exposé aux rayons Gamma, lui donnant l'habilité de se transformer en Hulk. Tu leur enlèves tout ça, et c'est juste des personnes normales. Hawkeye par contre, il est un membre de l'équipe, et pourtant il n'a pas de super pouvoirs. Si tous les autres perdaient leur pouvoir pour une raison quelconque, ils seraient logiquement impuissants, mais Hawkeye serait toujours capable de botter les fesses des méchants. Ajoute à ça le fait que son arme principale est un arc et des flèches, ce qui est génial, même si ce sont de très vieilles armes, l'arc et les flèches sont toujours cool… Et le fait que Hawkeye est tellement bon avec, ca ne peut que le rendre cool, parce que c'est bien plus dur qu'il n'y parait… crois moi. »

« Tu as déjà utilisé un arc et des flèches ? » Oliver cacha sa surprise et fit apparaitre un air curieux.

Stiles haussa des épaules, «Une de mes amies… Elle… Elle fait du tir à l'arc… Elle a gagné plusieurs championnats d'états et d'autres trucs quand elle était plus jeune, et elle m'a donné quelques leçons sur les basiques… Mais je ne suis pas très doué. Qui est ton Avengers préféré ? »

Oliver cligna des yeux, déstabilisé par la question, il du repenser à ses jours de grande innocence de quand il était plus jeune, quand lui et Tommy s'affalaient et lisaient des Comics.

« Iron Man » Dit-il, ne manquant pas la similarité entre sa propre histoire et celle de Tony Stark. Tout les deux étaient honteusement riches, avaient réchappé d'une situation dangereuse, et enfin ils avaient tout les deux essayés de sauver le monde, se cachant derrière une autre identité. La seule différence était que l'identité alternative d'Oliver était secrète, et qu'il était loin d'être aussi intelligent qu'était supposé l'être Tony Stark. L'air sur les visages de Stiles et Felicity montrait qu'ils n'étaient pas surpris par sa réponse.

« Je suis plus un fan de Thor, pour ma part ? Cette scène dans Thor quand Chris Hemsworth enlève son t-shirt… Oh mon dieu, je pourrais le regarder toute la journée ! » Lâcha Felicity, avant de plaquer ses mains devant la bouche et que le rouge ne couvre ses joues tandis qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Oliver haussa un sourcil vers elle, et elle évita son regard.

Stiles ferma les yeux. « Je n'avais pas besoin de cette image mentale… merci de m'avoir effrayé à vie. » Dit-il faussement [indigné].

« Ce n'est pas moi qui a utilisé l'ordinateur de ma sœur pour regarder un porno. » Rétorqua Felicity. Ce fut au tour de Stiles de rougir et baisser la tête honteusement, avant de regarder obliquement ( **de côté, un peu à travers les cils… vous suivez toujours ?** ) vers Oliver.

« Ne touchez jamais l'ordinateur de Felicity » Dit-il de tout son sérieux à Oliver. « C'est effrayant… croyez moi. »

Oliver sourit et s'enfonça dans son siège. Diggle vint les rejoindre, s'asseyant à côté d'Oliver.

« Ah, tu dois être Stiles. » Le salua-t-il. Ce dernier acquiesça, redevenant silencieux face à cette nouvelle personne.

« Stiles, voici John Diggle, le garde du corps d'Oliver et un ami. » Présenta Felicity à son frère, qui se relaxa un peu en apprenant que Diggle était un ami de sa sœur.

Carly choisi ce moment pour s'approcher et prendre leur commande, souriant à Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il lui sourit à son tour en commandant ''les meilleures curly fries de la ville, d'après ce qu'on lui a dit''.

Felicity avait rougit à cette déclaration **,** tandis que Carly s'était mise à rayonner en entendant le compliment avant de s'éloigner rapidement pour faire passer leur commande en cuisine. ( **Bon alors j'ai changé plusieurs mots dans cette phrase parce que c'était vraiment impossible de traduire autrement, désolée !)**

« Alors… Stiles… Comment ça se passe au lycée ? Felicity nous a dit que tu es très intelligent. »

« L'école… ça va… je pense. Je n'y suis pas là, ce qui est bien. J'ai de bonnes notes, ce qui rends papa heureux, même si j'ai Harris comme proche… ce qui craint. Il me déteste. » Dit-il nonchalamment. « Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que Lydia, mais la plus part de mes professeurs s'accordent à dire que je suis le second élève le plus intelligent des élèves cette année… ce qui est bien. Je pense que Lydia me battrait si j'avais de meilleurs résultats qu'elle, donc ça me plait d'être second. » Babilla Stiles.

« Est-ce que tu joues à un sport ? » Demanda Diggle, et du coin de l'œil, Oliver vit Felicity acquiescer d'un air encourageant… apparemment le sport était un autre sujet sûr.

Stiles s'illumina. « Je joues au Lacrosse pour l'école. On a gagné le championnat, et c'était incroyable… ok, j'ai peut-être été tabassé par l'autre équipe après le match… mais c'était quand même incroyable. C'était la première fois que je jouais dans un vrai match, et j'ai vraiment bien joué… au début pas vraiment, mais lors de la seconde moitié du jeu j'étais bien meilleur ! J'ai marqué trois points, et tout le monde était si excité par ça ! Papa… Lydia… Scott… même le coach l'était… Je pense qu'il a même pleuré à un moment. »

« On dirait que tu étais le héro du jour. » Dit Oliver avec un sourire, mais la façon dont le visage de Stiles s'assombrit après ce commentaire fit effacer son sourire.

« Pas vraiment. Scott et Jackson sont les héros… Et Danny. Ils sont ceux qui nous ont amené au championnat. Je me suis contenté de resté assis sur le banc de touche, à regarder. Le coach m'a uniquement fait jouer au match du championnat parce que c'était moi ou Greenberg, et apparemment je crains magistralement moins que lui. »

Oliver ne pu s'empêcher de noter le ton avec lequel Stiles s'auto dépréciait. Il le reconnaissait comme la voix de quelqu'un qui était habitué à ne jamais être assez bon, et essayait d'accepter le fait qu'il ne serait jamais assez bien pour ceux autour de lui. C'était quelque chose qui avait empoisonné sa propre jeunesse, et notamment encore plus celle de Tommy. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils s'étaient autant rebellés à l'âge de Stiles.

Il y avait définitivement des similarités entre les vies de Stiles et de Tommy. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu leur mère lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, et Oliver se souvenait du Noël précédent, lorsque Felicity avait mentionné que son beau père était un drogué du travail qui était dévoué à son poste et passait plus de temps au travailler qu'à prendre soin de sa santé.

« Lacrosse… intéressant choix de sport… pas de Football ? » Commenta Diggle.

Stiles ricana, brutalement. « Le Lacrosse est bien plus violent. » Leur explica-t-il. « Même au niveau Lycée… mais Beacon Hills a toujours préféré le Lacrosse au Football… c'est juste que parfois on doit voyager plutôt loin pour faire nos matchs. »

« L'une des écoles dans laquelle j'ai été avait une équipe de Lacrosse… j'en faisais partie, jusqu'à ce que je me fasse expulser de l'école. » Admis Oliver, récoltant des regards surpris des trois autres occupants de la table.

« Tu as joué au Lacrosse?… Je n'arrive pas à croire que ta mère l'ai approuvé, étant donné le taux de blessures. » Commenta Diggle. Oliver haussa les épaules. Sa mère avait été contre le fait qu'il joigne l'équipe, mais son père l'avait soutenu, il avait même assisté à quelques matchs, malgré son emploi du temps chargé. »

« Wow… j'apprends de nouvelles chose sur toi chaque jours. Crois moi, j'ai été a quelques matchs… Je sais à quel point ça peut être brutal… l'un des garçons avec lequel je sortais à l'école s'est cassé une jambe à deux endroits, et c'était juste lors de l'échauffement. » Commenta Felicity, visiblement impressionnée.

« Vous étiez doué ? » Demanda Stiles. « C'est bon vous pouvez me le dire, parce que je suis nul d'habitude, j'ai complètement eu de la chance pour les buts que j'ai marqué. »

« Je n'ai jamais marqué de points plus d'une fois par match, et pour être honnête je ne m'entrainais pas beaucoup, donc je ne me suis pas amélioré avec le temps… J'ai en quelque sorte rendu marteau mon coach parce que je ne faisais pas beaucoup d'efforts. » Dit Oliver à Stiles.

« Je pense que tous les coachs son tarés… Par exemple, mon coach nous sort le discours du Jour de l'Indépendance avant chaque match important, juste parce que c'est son film préféré. »

Diggle et Oliver rirent tandis que Carly apportait leur commande, et ils se mirent à manger comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu de nourriture depuis longtemps, pour plusieurs raisons. Felicity avait passé sa pause déjeuné à travailler et à parler avec Oliver et Diggle, Oliver n'avais pas mangé plus qu'un petit casse-croute au milieu de la journée, et Diggle en avait fait de même.

« Excuse moi, mais je suis curieux… Stiles… d'où vient ce nom ? » Demanda Diggle.

Felicity et Stiles sourirent tous les deux.

« C'est de la faute de ma mère en fait. » Dit Stiles. « Elle voulait me donner le nom de son père… apparemment ils étaient très proches jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt avant la naissance de Felicity… le seul problème c'est que c'est le nom le plus impossible à prononcer au monde… donc maman, papa et Felicity ont décidé de me surnommer Stiles, puisque mon Nom de famille est Stilinski. A présent on ne m'appelle plus par mon vrai nom. »

« Allez... essaie pour voir. Ca ne peut pas être aussi dur. » Dit Oliver, prêt à relever le challenge. Felicity était prête, et elle glissa une serviette en papier le long de la table, avec écrit dessus le vrai nom de Stiles. Oliver et Diggle l'observèrent.

« Serieusement ? » Demanda Oliver après plusieurs tentatives silencieuses à essayer de dire le nom.

« Ouep… » Acquiesça Stiles fièrement.

« Comment est-ce qu'on peut même le prononcer ? » Demanda Diggle.

« Ca n'en vaut pas la peine… Stiles est bien plus facile… Je ne sais même pas à quoi pensait maman quand elle a décidé de lui donner ce nom. » Déclara Felicity, en sirotant son verre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'en pensait ton père ? » Demanda Diggle.

« Il était tellement amoureux de maman qu'il s'en fichait. » Répondit Felicity en souriant. « Même s'il a été celui qui a décidé qu'on avait besoin de lui trouver un surnom… Alors, dis moi Stiles, est-ce que ces curly fries sont aussi bonnes que celles de chez nous ? »

Stiles se figea avant d'en prendre une nouvelle bouchée, mâchant lentement, avec un air concentré sur le visage. Oliver ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à sa mère lorsqu'elle testait le gout d'un vin.

« Pas vraiment. » Décida finalement Stiles. « Mais elles sont quand même très bonnes. Rien ne peut battre les Curly fries de chez nous… je les classe numéro deux sur ma liste, facile. »

« C'est assez juste, rien ne peut battre la nourriture de chez soi. » Dit Diggle avec un sourire. Et Felicity et Stiles acquiescèrent, souriant en agrément.

TW/A

Oliver s'entrainait silencieusement dans son repère souterrain, perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il travaillait les muscles du haut de son corps. Il avait échoué avec les Glades, avec Tommy, et il savait qu'il devait travailler plus dur… se pousser encore plus, pour regler les problèmes causés par le père de Tommy et de sa propre mère. Ca ne ramènerait pas ceux qui étaient morts, mais Oliver espérait que cela puisse apaiser les sensations brulantes de sa culpabilité qui faisait rage dans sa poitrine.

En retrait, Diggle observait, appuyé contre le bureau de Felicity. Cette dernière était rentrée chez elle après le diner avec son petit frère, donc les ordinateurs étaient éteints et inutilisés.

« Le frère de Felicity semble être un bon garçon. » Tenta Diggle pour entamer la conversation.

Oliver ne répondit pas, mais Diggle vit le tic incontrôlé sur les traits d'Oliver.

« Tu ne le penses pas ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Oliver soupira, arrêtant son entrainement, attrapa la serviette que lui envoyait Diggle d'une main et essuya la transpiration de son visage et de ses bras.

« Je pense que c'est un gentil garçon, mais je m'inquiète de ce qu'il va faire cet été. Felicity ne peut pas prendre de congés, même si je suis impliqué… le département IT a un boulot monstre en ce moment, et Stiles n'est pas le genre de gamin à passer tout son temps dans un appartement… tu l'as vu ce soir… il bougeait constamment, même s'il ne faisait que taper ses doigts sur sa jambe. Ca fait deux jours et je peut déjà dire qu'il en a assez. Starling City n'est pas sûre. »

« Tu n'est pas inquiet pour les autres gamins… Roy et Thea ne sont pas plus vieux. »

« Roy a grandi dans les Glades… et je sais qu'à un certain point il peut se débrouiller, et Thea va passer son été soit à la maison, où il y a beaucoup de mesures de sécurité, soit à aider Laurel, et le détective Lance ainsi que Laurel sont sous surveillance policière presque constante. Thea est probablement plus en sécurité maintenant qu'elle ne l'était avant le tremblement de terre. Stiles n'a jamais été dans une grande ville auparavant. Beacon Hills est petite en comparaison… C'est le fils du Sheriff, donc il connait surement presque tout le monde dans sa ville. Starling City est beaucoup plus dangereuse que Beacon Hills ne pourrait jamais l'être. »

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr. » Commenta Diggle, en se retournant pour allumer un moniteur, avant d'ouvrir un fichier sur l'écran. Oliver fronça des sourcils et approcha de l'ordinateur, avant de se poser devant afin de voir le fichier.

« Voici le résumé des crimes de Beacon Hills des 12 derniers mois. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais pour une ville de cette taille, Beacon Hills a un taux très élevé de crimes… Ce n'est pas étonnant que le beau-père de Felicity soit toujours pris par son travail. »

« Est-ce que tu peux trouver la liste des témoins pour chaque cas ? » Demanda Oliver, et Diggle acquiesça, tapant plusieurs mots clefs.

« Peut-être devrions-nous nous concentrer sur le rétablissement de Starling City avant d'aller dans une autre mission pour sauver une quelconque ville de Californie ? » Suggéra Diggle alors que les nouvelles informations s'affichaient sur l'écran. Les deux hommes scannèrent l'écran de leurs yeux.

« Merde » Jura Diggle en repérant qu'un certain nom apparaissait régulièrement.

« J'espérait avoir tort… Je ne pense pas qu'être tabassé par des membres de l'autre équipe de Lacrosse soit ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

« Tu penses qu'il est impliqué dans quelque chose… Quoi, lié à un gang ? »

« C'est possible. » Oliver haussa les épaules. « Je vais trouver ce qu'il en est… tu penses toujours que c'est un bon garçon ? »

Diggle regarda la liste d'incidents pour lesquels Stiles avait été noté comme témoin.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un mauvais gars, mais il pourrait être impliqué dans une mauvaise bande. »

Oliver acquiesça. « On va devoir aller au bout de cette histoire. Si il est lié à un gang… où quelque chose similaire, ça pourrait le suivre jusqu'ici… et ça mettrait Felicity en danger. »

« Je vais jeter un œil aux rapports de police, pour voir si je peux trouver quoi que ce soit d'utile. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Demanda Diggle. Oliver fronça les sourcils, concentré.

« Je pense avoir une idée… Cependant je dois rendre visite à quelqu'un et poser plusieurs questions d'abord. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un été de fou ! Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans mes publications ! Promis !**

* * *

Oliver se balança sur ses pieds après avoir toqué à la porte, espérant que le père de Laurel n'était pas avec sa fille. Oliver avait gardé une distance respectable depuis le séisme et la mort de Tommy ainsi que les funérailles qui suivirent, et Laurel c'était plongé dans son monde, reconstruisant le CRNI avec Thea et le reste de l'équipe, créant de gros changements **(je n'ai pas compris la fin de cette phrase et j'en ai déduit après de longues tergiversations que ça devait dire quelque chose dans le genre. Pour ceux qui auraient une autre idée voici l'extrait original : « putting in long shifts »)**. Thea informait Oliver, lui disant comment allait Laurel, mais c'était impossible qu'il continue de prendre de ses nouvelles à travers Thea, ou encore par téléphone… Ce serait trop insensible, même pour lui.

Il entendit la porte se déverrouiller et s'ouvrir aussi loin que le permettait la chaîne.

« Oliver » Salua Laurel. « Je ne t'ai pas vu souvent ces derniers temps. »

« J'ai été occupé avec la reconstruction de la boite de nuit et a réfléchir au procès de ma mère, et c'était… eh bien… un peu chaotique. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été un bon ami pour toi quand tu en a eu besoin. »

« Ça va… Je sais que Tommy et toi ne vous parliez plus quand… quand il est mort, mais… mais c'était ton ami aussi. Tu avais besoin de temps pour digérer ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça a été pareil pour Tommy quand tu as disparu. »

« Ouais… J'imagine. » Concéda Oliver.

« Tu veux entrer ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas m'imposer. » Commença Oliver avant que Laurel secoue la tête avec un sourire.

« Non, ça va. Je m'apprêtais juste à regarder la Télé… Me vider la tête. Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux. »

« Ok alors. » Dit-il en passant le seuil. Laurel retourna à sa place, et Oliver la suivit et s'assit, raide.

« Ca va Oliver ? » Lui demanda Laurel, l'inquiétude affichée sur son visage.

« Ouais… C'est juste… Je veux te demander une faveur, et je ne sais pas comment tu vas y réagir. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me demander, et j'essaierais de ne pas réagir… »

« Ok… Il y a ce gamin… Il est jeune, je l'ai rencontré via un ami, et je suis m'inquiète quand au fait qu'il pourrait être lié à de mauvaises personnes chez lui. Il est seulement temporairement à Starling City, il reste chez sa sœur qui travaille toute la journée, et on lui a interdit de sortir seul, il réside trop près des Glades, donc il s'ennuit vraiment. J'aimerais... je sais pas, l'aider à le remettre sur pied. »

« C'est très noble de ta part » Sourit Laurel « Quel est le lien avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu te souviendrais ce qu'est devenue l'équipement de Lacrosse de Tommy ? »

TW/A

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de Stiles quand il vit le visage de Scott sur l'écran de son ordinateur, ravi de voir son ami pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des années… même si ça n'avait été que depuis quelques jours. Stiles aurait bien voulu Skyper Scott plus tôt, mais avec la pleine lune, et avec Jackson qui était encore inexpérimenté en la matière, Erica et Boyd ayant toujours des problèmes pour se concentrer sur la transformation lors de la pleine lune, et Peter qui devenait clairement très peu digne de confiance, Derek, Scott et Isaac avaient été très occupés a préparer Jackson pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre. Mais à présent la pleine lune était passée et Stiles ne vis aucune raison pour ne pas contacter son ami.

« Salut ! » Salua Stiles alors que Scott lui adressait un sourire joyeux à travers l'écran.

« Stiles ! Comment c'est la vie à Starling City ? Comment va Felicity ? J'espère que tu n'utilises pas son ordinateur… »

« Mon pote, c'est arrivé une seule fois, et j'ai bien compris la leçon. Plus jamais je ne toucherais l'ordinateur de ma sœur ! » Stiles rit, se remémorant la fois où, lors des vacances d'été du collège, Stiles avait emprunté l'ordinateur de Felicity sans demander. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu sa sœur être aussi effrayante que ce jour là. Stiles avait compris qu'il ne fallait jamais se mettre entre Felicity Smoak et son ordinateur… pas si tu tenais à la vie.

« Alors… Ça ressemble à quoi ? » Demanda Scott.

« C'est plus grand que Beacon Hills… Je veux dire, l'aire qui a été touché par le tremblement de terre… C'est appelé les Glades. Cette partie de la ville seule fait la taille de Beacon Hills. Je peux la voir si je regarde par la fenêtre. Apparemment Felicity n'a pas subi beaucoup de dommages… Juste une ou deux tasses cassées. »

« Ma mère a entendu dire qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de cambriolages et de choses dans ce genre… Je suis presque sûre qu'elle pense que ton père est un idiot pour t'avoir envoyé là-bas avec ce genre d'événements… même si je pense qu'elle comprend son point de vue, puisqu'il n'est pas au courant, tu sais… »

« Ne dit rien… TU te souviens, je vis avec quelqu'un qui fait passer ce que Danny sait faire pour une broutille du niveau d'un enfant de maternelle.»

« C'est vrai… »

« En parlant de… ça, comment se débrouillent les autres… Est-ce que Jackson a été un boulet quand, tu sais… ça c'est passé ? »

« C'aurait pu être pire, mais on s'est un peu hérissé à certains moment ici **(en anglais l'auteur a écris « it did get a bit hairy for a bit here… » Ce qui peut être traduit par "ça a été un peu bordélique à certains moment, ici." Mais l'auteur semble faire un jeu de mot sur les poils et le fait que les canidés se hérissent quand ils se sentent en danger et qu'ils se mettent à grogner… Ce que je trouve très dur à retranscrire)** , sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots, principalement parce que le contrôle d'Isaac n'est pas si génial, et qu'Erica et Boyd ont des soucis aussi… Derek pense que ça peu avoir un lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gerard. »

« Comment vont-ils ? »

« Ca va. Derek les garde près de lui, et Isaac ne quitte jamais l'ombre de Derek. Il a peur d'être le suivant, et, eh bien, avec son passé… tu sais… avec son père, tu comprends pourquoi. Chris et Derek travaillent sur un nouveau pacte entre eux et nous… en gros on reste en dehors du chemin de l'autre tant que l'on ne tue personne et Derek se calme sur le fait de mordre tout ce qui bouge. »

« Comment ça va Allisson et toi ? » Demanda Stiles d'une voix compatissante. Scott se mit à rayonner et Stiles se détendit en son fort intérieur. Si Scott avait été laissé tout seul tout l'été sans Stiles et sans Allisson pour l'occuper, Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'aurait fait… Probablement broyer du noir et perfectionner sa tête de chiot battu dans le miroir.

« On recolle les morceaux… même si elle garde ses distances avec les autres. Après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière je pense qu'elle et son père vont se retirer des affaires des chasseurs. Cependant Derek ne fait toujours confiance à aucun des deux.

« Ca semble rude. » Grimaça Stiles. « Et pour Lydia ? »

« Elle est restée avec Jackson jusqu'à ce qu »il commence à changer, là Derek la faite sortir pour son propre bien. Je pense qu'elle essaie d'en apprendre autant qu'elle peut sur les… choses… afin de pouvoir aider la transition de Jackson. Elle a forcé Derek à rénover ou reconstruire le manoir afin que ce soit plus confortable et que tout le monde puisse y trainer, parce qu'elle refuse de rester à l'entrepôt des trains où au loft de Derek, et Isaacdit que le loft est étouffant quant il n'y a que Derek et lui. Si toute la meute s'y retrouve ça ne rentre pas. Je veux dire… Puisque la meute comporte six… tu sais… personnes comme moi, et quatre humains, plus Peter si il sortait un peut la tête de son cul. Oh, écoute ça ! J'ai des nouvelles pour toi. Jackson a intégré Danny à la… au groupe. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Si Scott peut joindre ses petits camarades à cette histoire, alors moi aussi. » Tu aurais du voir la tête de Danny quand Jackson la présenté à Derek. Il était là : « Donc, j'imagine que tu n'es pas le cousin de Stiles… » Quand est-ce que tu lui as raconté ça au fait ? »

« Je lui ai demandé de tracer le message que Peter avait envoyé à Allisson avec ton numéro… Derek était, malheureusement dans la chambre avec moi, et il devait changer de T-shirt, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Stiles haussa des sourcils, et il fallu une minute à Scott pour comprendre.

« Oh mon Dieu… tu as prostitué Derek Hale ? Bordel mais comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours en vie ?! »

« Je ne sais pas… quoi qu'il a claqué ma tête très violement contre le volant de ma Jeep après ça… Tu as vu mon père ? »

« Ouais, je l'ai vu hier quand il patrouillait en voiture alors que je revenais de l'entrainement au manoir Hale. Je lui ai parlé vite fait, il semblait aller bien… Il a dit qu'il mangeait sainement, et je n'ai pas sentit d'odeur de mal bouffe sur lui. »

« Bien… Je ne veux pas découvrir qu'il s'est fait des déjeuners composés d'œuf et de bacon tous les jours, et de frites ou de pizza pour les diners… et il n'est pas supposé manger de doughnuts non plus. »

« Je vais garder un œil sur lui. » Lui promis Scott solennel, « Ton père ira bien. »

« Je compte sur toi là-dessus. » Se renfrogna Stiles.

« Sinon, tu as fait quelque choses d'amusant ? De différent ? » Demanda Scott.

« Pas vraiment… Felicity est occupé avec son travail, donc quand elle rentre elle veut juste végéter devant la télé. Je ne suis pas autorisé à quitter l'appartement pendant la journée parce que c'est trop dangereux dans les rues, même durant la journée, seulon Felicity, donc j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à m'ennuyer, à seulement regarder des films et ce genre de chose… Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière ! Tu sais qui est Oliver Queen… le millionnaire qui était supposé être mort quand le bateau de son père à collé lors d'une tempête il y a six ans, mais qui a été retrouvé l'année dernière sur une île déserte. »

« Ouais ? » Acquiesça Scott.

« J'ai pu dîner avec lui et son garde du corps hier soir ! Apparement Felicity l'a aidé pour un truc IT, et ils sont amis. Elle leurs a parlé de moi, et ils voulaient me rencontrer. C'était absolument génial. Mais tu ne peux rien dire à Jackson et Lydia, je veux voir leur réaction quand ils le découvriront ! J'en suis impatient ! »

Les yeux de Scott étaient près à sortir de leurs orbites. « Ca c'est trop génial ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Tu as rencontré Oliver Queen… Comment est-ce qu'il était ? »

« Vraiment poli et suave, comme James Bond… Le James Bond de Sean Connery, pas le James Bond de Daniel Craig, mais en même temps c'était facile de lui parler, et il était vraiment intéressé par ce que j'avais à dire. D'une certaine façon il me rappelle un peu Derek…mais en plus… gentil. »

Scott ricana. « Je suis désolé, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à t'imaginer, toi et Oliver Queen, mangeant ensemble. De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé tous les deux ? »

« Crois le ou non, de films. Il m'a demandé quel était mon film préféré, je lui ai parlé des Avengers, et on a parlé de nos super héros préférés. Il était si prévisible ! »

« Iron Man ? » Suggéra Scott et Stiles acquiesça, avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête, roulant des yeux devant le gout prévisible pour les super héros d'Oliver Queen.

« Je n'étais pas sûr auquel m'attendre le plus… Iron Man ou Black Widow… certaines personnes n'ont aucune imagination. »

« Il me semble que tu t'es bien amusé. » Déclara Scott, et Stiles pu sentir l'éclat presque inaudible de douleur dans sa voix.

« Pas autant que ce que j'aurais pu avoir si j'étais de retour à la maison. La bande me manque. Ca me manque de ne plus voir Derek battre Jackson en prétextant l'entrainer… Ca me manque de discuter avec Lydia sur les trucs bizarres qui pourraient ou ne pourraient pas être réelles… Ca me manque de voir Isaac vous suivre toi et Derek partout comme un petit animal perdu… De voir Derek être tout… heu… Derekien (J'ai légèrement inventé ce mot qui existe surement déjà, parce que je n'arrivais pas à traduire la phrase originale… ça ne donnait que des monstruosités jusqu'à ce que je change le deuxième Derek en ça… Désolée pour ceux à qui ça ne plait pas, mais c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout !). Passer du temps avec ma Catwoman et sont silencieux et stoïque compagnon me manque. J'aurais voulu voir Danny réaliser que Derek n'était en fait pas mon cousin. Peter me manque, en fait, non, il ne me manque absolument pas. Et toi… ça me manque de t'avoir avec moi… être avec mon meilleur ami dans le monde entier… le seul avec qui je peux parler d'à peu près tout, celui en qui je peux croire malgré toutes les choses incroyablement folles qui se passent dans nos vies. Quand… quand je suis ici, je suis loin de vous tous, et je déteste ça. Je devrais être heureux parce que je suis avec Felicity, et qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis des années, mais tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer à la maison. » Stiles renifla, et réalisa que ses joues étaient humides, et il les essuya rageusement, espérant que Scott n'avait pas vu les larmes qui y avaient coulés…

« Je sais, Stiles… Ce… ce n'est pas pareil sans toi. Derek continue a garder le silence, mais tu lui manque… Allisson et Lydia s'ennuient de toi… Tu manques à Isaac… Erica et Boyd aussi… Je pense que tu manque même à Jackson ! Danny n'était pas la avant que tu partes, donc il aurait juste voulu que tu sois là pour qu'il y ai quelqu'un d'autre non… quelqu'un d'autre normal à qui parler. Comment tu t'en sors avec… tout ça ? »

Stiles se tendit. Scott avait toujours su que Stiles était sujet à des cauchemars, et ils avaient encore empirés après que Scott ai été mordu. Peu de personnes auraient compris aussi bien que Scott que Stiles avait été affecté par tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Dormir… Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à dormir ces derniers jours. Je ne fais rien, donc je ne me fatigue pas, et quand je m'effondre enfin, tout ce que je peux voir c'est Gérard Argent me passant à tabac, ou le Kanima s'apprêtant à m'arracher la tête, ou mon père, mort, ou toi, mort, ou Felicity mort, ou Derek mort, ou Lydia, ou n'importe qui d'autre du groupe… et ils sont tous morts ou mourants, et je ne peux pas l'arrêter. » Stiles dégluti et se força à respirer, sentant le début d'une crise de panique monter en lui.

Scott fronça des sourcils, « Stiles… respire…tout le monde va bien…tu vas bien…Juste respire, inspire et expire. » Scott exagéra sa respiration pour que Stiles puisse l'entendre grâce aux enceintes de son ordinateur, et Stiles commença difficilement à essayer et à le copier. Ce n'était pas aussi efficace qu'appuyer sa tête contre le torse de quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça marcha quand même, et Stiles senti la douleur dans sa poitrine s'éloigner.

« Est-ce que ça arrive souvent. » Demanda Scott une fois qu'il su que Stiles s'était repris.

Stiles haussa des épaules, « J'ai l'impression d'avoir été au bord de la panique depuis cette nuit à la station de police. » Admit-il. « Ms. Morrell a dit que je montre des signes de PTSD… et c'était avant que je me fasse tabasser par un vieillard de 90 ans. » Stiles claqua sa main sur sa bouche, il n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de raconter cette petite information à Scott.

« Tu ne devais pas l'apprendre. Toi, Derek et les autres avez des choses plus importantes dont vous devez vous occuper. »

L'air inquiet sur le visage de Scott devint plus marqué. « Est-ce que Felicity te laisserai revenir plus tôt ? »

Stiles ricanna. « Non… elles sait qu'il se passe quelque chose avec moi. On a eu une dispute l'autre jour… Elle croyait que je me droguais, du genre drogue illégale, pas uniquement mon Adderal, elle sait qu'il se passe un truc… elle est du côté de mon père là-dessus. Elle pense que je devrais rester et… me sevrer, ou un truc dans le genre. »

« Stiles… Tu ne peux pas continuer d'essayer de t'en sortir tout seul. » Le gronda Scott. « Tu devrais revenir ici, où tu pourrais parler à quelqu'un… moi…Derek…Lydia… merde, même Jackson. Personne ne va te juger… ces derniers mois… toute cette année depuis que j'ai été mordue, ça a été l'enfer. Tu devrais être ici à essayer d'en parler à nous tous, et pas à Starling City sans personne connaissant la vérité sur ce que tu as vécu. »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois que je devrais faire, Scott ? M'enfuir, revenir à Beacon Hills par mes propres moyens, et affronter la perspective de mon père me renvoyant ici… de façon permanente ? Il est tellement en colère contre moi pour l'instant… il est tellement déçu… Je ne peux pas empirer les choses… J'ai besoin de lui, Scott. Il est tout ce que j'ai. Lui et Felicity, toi et les autres. Je ne peux pas supporter le fait qu'il ne me parle plus. J'ai peur qu'il se passe quelque chose et que je ne puisse plus jamais le revoir. »

« Je sais Stiles… Je vais veiller sur lui. Je te le promets. Tu n'as qu'à… prends juste soin de toi, ok ? »

« Ouais, je suppose. »

« Ecoute, je dois y aller, j'ai entrainement au manoir de Derek avec Erica, Boyd, Jackson et Isaac. »

« Passe-leur le bonjour… Et ennuie Derek pour moi. »

« Bien sûr ! » Scott sourit. Stiles tapota sur son ordinateur et mit fin à la conversation, avant de se rallonger sur le lit, avant de fermer son ordinateur portable et de le glisser avec précaution dans son sac. Il bondit, surpris, quand son téléphone se mit à sonner, et répondit en vérifiant l'identité de l'appelant, il s'attendait à ce que ce soit Lydia ou Derek,pour prendre de ses nouvelles. C'était impossible que Scott soit capable de se taire sur les problèmes que Stiles avait, mais à la place c'était Felicity. Il soupira et répondit à l'appel.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien à faire chez toi? » Demanda-t-il.

« Salut, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre aussi. Je pensais que tu avais de meilleures manières que ça. J'ai quelqu'un ici qui voudrait te parler. »

« Moi ? Ok… » Il y eu des bruissements, comme si le téléphone de Felicity était remis à quelqu'un.

« Hey, Stiles, C'est Oliver Queen. »

« Mr Queen, monsieur. (En anglais cette phrase est la suivante : « Mr Queen, sir » donc si quelqu'un a une autre façon de traduire sir, je suis toute ouïe !) » Stiles balbutia et s'assit droit comme un piquet. « Hum, Salut. »

« Appelles moi Oliver… Comment va… On s'ennui ? »

« Un peu. Je viens de Skyper mon ami juste avant, et maintenant je n'ai aucun plan pour le reste de ma journée… J'ai même déjà terminé mes devoirs de vacances ainsi que mes lectures de vacances, et réorganisé les livres de Felicity selon l'ordre de publication… mais ne lui dites rien… Elle risquerait de s'énerver. »

« Um… TU es sur haut parleur. » La voix de Felicity se fit entendre.

« Oh merde ! » Stiles fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je vais tout remettre en ordre. »

« J'apprécierais. »

« Au fait, dit moi… Pourquoi as-tu 50 nuances de Grey ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais du genre à apprécier cette sorte de divertissement. »

« Hum… C'était un cadeau… Ne pense même pas à lire ces livres, Stiles. » Felicity bégaya. Stiles souri (ici le mot est mal traduit mais pour bien imaginer le genre de sourire, c'est celui qu'il a quand il va faire ou qu'il a fait une énorme bêtise, son sourire de savant fou), imaginant les rougeurs qui devaient apparaitre sur le visage de sa sœur à ce moment précis.

« Arrête de sourire ! Je sais que tu es entrain, toi sale petit frère diabolique ! »

« Oui Felicity » Stiles roula des yeux.

«Bref passons. » Reprit Oliver, et Stiles pu entendre de l'amusement dans sa voix, « Je me demandais si tu avais prévu quelque chose pour demain ? »

« Non… Aucuns plans. »

« Bien… Voudrais-tu venir et jouer au Lacrosse avec moi ? »

Stiles buga. « Heu, où ça… Je suis en maison d'arrêt ici. »

« C'est seulement quand je ne suis pas là. » Protesta Felicity.

« Ouais, et je suis sûr que tu serais d'une grande aide si on se faisait agresser, Felicity. » Lança Stiles, sarcastiquement. « J'ai probablement plus de muscle que toi… et je n'ai que très peu voir aucun muscle en plus. »

« Chez moi… Il y a beaucoup d'espace et c'est entièrement clôturé… Je te promets que tu ne seras pas agressé. »

« Je n'ai aucun de mes équipements de toute façon. »

« J'ai été capable de trouver un deuxième set… ça t'intéresse ? »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, hésitant, avant d'acquiescer.

« Eh, pourquoi pas… Le Coach a dit que je devrait pratiquer pendant les vacances et la hors saison. »

« Bien. Je te vois à 11 heures alors… J'enverrais Dig te chercher à dix heures trente. »

« Um Ok. »

« On se voit plus tard alors… Bye. »

« Ok, Bye. » Dit Stiles avant de raccrocher. Son regard flotta dans l'appartement, perdu dans sa confusion.

« Ok, merde mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » Demanda-t-il dans le vide, mais il n'eu aucune réponse.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Pardonnez-moi encore une fois pour l'immense retard ! Je vais tenter de publier tous les week-ends (sauf lorsque je devrais réviser pour mes partiels ou la semaine de mes examens). N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir et sa motive, ça prouve qu'il y vraiment des gens qui lisent ce que je publie et qui attendent, ça me relance ! Merci encore à Sanga36, Triskel Orion Black, MonaLisa94, theallucard, vivi, nanie et à la fausse russe pour leur commentaires !**

 **Ah! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il reste des fautes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard de presque deux mois je publie un peu en avance et je me dépêche de traduire le chapitre suivant! Merci encore de suivre cette traduction ! Ca fait plaisir de lire vos commentaires et de savoir qu'on lit mon travail ! ^^**

* * *

Stiles n'essaya même pas de garder sa bouche fermée alors qu'on le conduisait sur le chemin du manoir de Queen. Ayant Grandit à Beacon Hills, les deux plus belles maisons étaient celles de la famille de Lydia, et celle de Jackson, mais elles semblaient bien insignifiantes face à la finesse et l'opulence de la propriété de la famille Queen. Stiles devînt terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse rater un lancer, et qu'il fracasse une fenêtre ou autre chose.

« C'est un peu trop pour les gens normaux tels que nous, hein Stiles ? » Demanda Diggle depuis le siège avant. Stiles toussota.

« Juste un peu. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Lydia et Jackson pourraient littéralement en mourir s'ils savaient où je suis à l'instant ! »

« Des fans de la famille Queen ? » Demanda curieusement Diggle.

« Deux des personnes avec qui je traine. » Le corrigea Stiles. « Le père de Lydia est un chirurgien plastique qui travaille avec des personnes célèbres à L.A, et les parents de Jackson sont tous les deux de riches Avocats. Leurs familles sont les plus riches de la ville… ils ne s'accordent pas avec des gens comme Scott et moi… En fait Danny a aussi une jolie maison, mais il est le fils du maire, donc tu vois… de grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités, et une maison géniale, apparemment… »

Diggle renifla. « Pas pour moi, merci bien. J'aime trop mon boulot. »

« M'en parle pas. Je n'échangerais pas ma vie pour l'une des leurs ! » Déclara Stiles. Et c'était vrai. Au moins Stiles savait que ses parents s'aimaient, jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne faire son travail et que sa mère meurt, un contraste absolu avec les parents de Lydia, qui étaient toujours entrain de se disputer et d'utiliser Lydia l'un contre l'autre. Jackson avait été adopté et Stiles savait que ses parents ne faisaient pas du tout attention à lui (à part quand il s'agissait de donner des injonctions d'éloignements aux adolescents que son fils accusait de l'avoir kidnappé)… il était impossible que Stiles veuille la vie de Jackson. Et la seule raison pour laquelle Stiles ne voulait pas de la vie de Danny, c'était parce que cet adolescent passait trop de temps avec Jackson.

Stiles se retourna pour regarder Felicity, qui lui souriait. Apparemment Oliver lui avait demandé de travailler sur l'ordinateur de chez lui pour qu'il puisse travailler depuis le manoir, et lui éviter de faire le trajet jusqu'en ville, donc elle était venue avec eux. Stiles n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait penser sur le fait qu'Oliver fasse travailler Felicity le Week-end, mais elle semblait ok avec ça, donc il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Tu es déjà venue ici avant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Juste un fois… il y avait une grande fête et j'ai été invitée. »

Stiles acquiesça et resta silencieux tandis que la voiture approcha l'entrée du manoir. Oliver se tenait sur la marche du haut, habillé en décontracté dans un jean et en pull-over, un sac dans une main et une paire de crosses dans l'autre. Felicity et Stiles ouvrirent tous les deux leurs portes avant que Diggle n'ait pu sortir de la voiture, le faisant rouler des yeux, bien qu'un petit sourire poussa sur son visage.

« Salut les gars ! » Les salua-t-il, attirant Felicity dans une accolade. « Merci d'être venus. »

« Pas de soucis. Dis-moi juste ce dont tu as besoin et je pourrais commencer. »

« Bien sûr. » Dit-il en les entrainant dans la maison. Stiles ne savait pas à quoi il devait s'attendre, mais ce certainement pas ce qu'il trouva dans le manoir de la famille Queen. C'était vraiment grandiose, et Stiles remua légèrement, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise face à toute cette grandeur.

Oliver les guida jusqu'à un bureau sur lequel était installé un ordinateur, et Felicity se mis immédiatement au travail. Stiles sortit du bureau, sachant pertinemment combien sa sœur détestait être observée pendant qu'elle travaillait.

« Donc… En forme pour un peu de Lacrosse ? » Demanda Oliver. Il tenait toujours le sac et les deux crosses. Stiles acquiesça et Oliver eu un sourire ravi en lui tendant le sac.

« C'est pour toi, pour le jeu. » Lui dit-il et Stiles posa le sac par terre et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il y avait un équipement entier de protections, un casque, des gants, ainsi qu'un t-shirt qui apparemment venait d'un uniforme. Il secoua la tête, confus (un geste qu'il avait inconsciemment copié de Scott, c'était sûr) et releva les yeux vers Oliver.

« L'équipement appartenait à mon meilleur ami. Il était dans l'équipe de Lacrosse avec moi… On avait l'habitude de trainasser et on ne prenait pas le sport très au sérieux. Tommy… il aurait voulu que quelqu'un de motivé s'en serve. Le t-shirt est un de ceux que je portais au lycée… ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai fait laver hier, donc il est propre. »

« Hum… merci. »

« Je vais te montrer où tu peux te changer. Je vais aller mettre quelque chose un peu plus approprié pour une séance de sport. Ok ? »

« Très bien » Stiles lui sourit, et Oliver lui désigna une chambre d'invité, avant de disparaître, probablement dans sa propre chambre. Stiles partit rapidement se changer, enfila l'équipement qu'Oliver lui avait prêté, avant de remettre son sweat et de finalement enfiler le t-shirt d'Oliver par-dessus le tout. Enfin il détailla du regard la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, la chambre était si grande que sa mâchoire en tomba… et tout semblait être très cher.

« Woah… c'est bizarre… » Dit-il doucement pour lui-même, avant de se pincer le bras. Non… il ne rêvait pas. Sérieusement, il était sur le point de jouer au Lacrosse avec Oliver Queen !

Quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte, et Stiles tira consciencieusement son t-shirt. Même par dessus l'équipement il restait encore grand pour lui… chose à laquelle il était habitué. Il était le membre le plus léger de l'équipe de Lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills, à cause de son corps naturellement fin. Lors de sa première année de lycée, quand lui et Scott entrèrent dans l'équipe pour la première fois, le coach avait essayé de le rassurer, en lui disant que certains gamins se développaient plus rapidement que les autres, et que la période lors de laquelle il avait arrêté de se nourrir après la mort de sa mère avait contribué à ralentir la croissance de Stiles, que sa prendrait donc beaucoup de temps, voir plus, pour qu'il puisse totalement développer son potentiel. A l'époque Stiles l'avait utilisé comme excuse pour manger autant de mal bouffe qu'il souhaitait sans avoir à s'inquiéter de prendre du poids. Son coup de folie ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se sente coupable de forcer son père à manger sainement, alors que lui-même se goinfrait, donc il finit par retourner à son régime normal. Cependant, le coach avait eu raison… Stiles n'avait pas gagné un seul kilo pendant ces quelques mois.

« Stiles ? » Oliver l'appelait depuis le couloir, devant la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Stiles, le faisant sursauter, il avait oublié la présence d'Oliver.

« Ouais, c'est bon. » Répondit-il tandis qu'Oliver ouvrait la porte.

« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda-t-il en le détaillant afin de vérifier qu'il se soit totalement équipé. Stiles acquiesça en récupérant le casque et la crosse qu'Oliver lui avait donné. Ce dernier était habillé comme lui, à la seule différence qu'il portait un t-shirt normal par-dessus sa coque de protection. L'hyperactif pensa que c'était parce que les t-shirts qu'Oliver portaient lors de son adolescence, même s'ils étaient trop larges pour Stiles, n'auraient pas pu aller au Oliver adulte.

Oliver les emmena à l'extérieur et s'éloigna du bâtiment et Diggle garda une distance respectable à leur côté. Ils finirent par arriver dans une large étendue de gazon, bien éloigné de toutes fenêtres qui auraient potentiellement pu être détruites par des balles perdues. Un but improvisé avait été installé à l'un des bouts du terrain, et quelqu'un avait apporté une glacière dans laquelle Stiles était sûr que s'y trouvait quelques boissons pour eux.

« Whoah… C'a été bien préparé ! » Commenta-t-il.

Oliver haussa des épaules. « Quand j'étais jeune, mes amis et moi avions l'habitude de jouer ici… à tous les sports dans lesquels on s'intéressait à l'époque… ça n'a pas été utilisé depuis un peu avant que je finisse le lycée, de ce que j'en sais. »

Stiles posa le sac et s'affaira a passer les gants qu'Oliver lui avait prêté. Puis il courru quelques longueurs afin d'échauffer ses muscles, sachant qu'il aurait de gros problèmes avec son coach qi il se blessait pendant l'été et qu'il ne puisse pas jouer l'année prochaine… notamment depuis qu'il le faisait enfin jouer en premières lignes, grâce à sa performance au championnat…

« Donc, on va juste s'entrainer, ou est-ce qu'on va faire une partie de un-contre-un ? » Demanda-t-il en s'étirant, se remémorant les entrainements dont le coach les avait tous assommé. Oliver s'échauffait aussi, mais Stiles était presque sûr que le plus vieux n'en avait pas besoin. Il semblait aussi musclé que tous les loups garous qu'il voyait quotidiennement… Derek inclus.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait commencer par quelques passes… Je suis un peu rouillé, on verra ensuite ce que l'on peut faire à partir de là. » Suggéra Oliver, ce à quoi Stiles agréa avant de finir ses échauffements. Puis il alla se placer au centre du terrain tout en mettant son casque, puis il attrapa une des balles avec sa crosse tout en se positionnant.

« Prêt » Lança-t-il à Oliver, qui avait déjà mis son casque. Stiles lança la balle, qui parti puissamment, Oliver, cependant, fut capable de se déplacer assez rapidement pour la rattraper, avant de la lui renvoyer. Stiles la réussi à peine à la rattraper avec son filet.

« Eh donc… Beaucoup de tes amis sont dans l'équipe de Lacrosse avec toi ? » Demanda Oliver alors qu'ils s'échangeaient des passes.

« Ouais la plus part d'entre nous en sommes. Scott, Isaac, Danny et Jackson font parti de l'équipe. Boyd et Derek non… mais Derek en faisait parti quand il était au lycée. »

« Tu es ami avec un gars qui n'est plus au lycée ? » L'interrogea Oliver.

Stiles acquiesça. « Il n'est pas très vieux… Il est même plus jeune de Felicity. » Se défendit-il. « Sa grande sœur et Felicity étaient très amies. »

« Derek… Felicity l'a déjà mentionné… pas en détail, mais elle m'a dit pour le feu et comment sa sœur est morte l'année dernière. Comment êtes-vous devenus amis ? » Demanda-t-il réellement intéressé.

« Il nous a aidé Scott et moi une fois, on s'était perdu dans les bois. Il me faisait un peu peur au début, mais on a ensuite passé du temps ensemble, et il n'est pas si méchant que ça au final… il prétend juste être un mauvais gars, mais tout au fond c'est un vrai petit chien. Perdre sa famille comme ça lui est arrivé… ça l'a vraiment foutu en l'air… il a de gros problèmes de confiance ! »

« Ca me fait de la peine d'entendre ça… Tu connaissais bien Derek et sa sœur … avant l'incendit ? »

« Quand j'étais petit oui. Laura avait l'habitude de venir et d'aider Felicity a nous baby-sitter Scott et moi quand papa et madame McCall étaient de nuit… mais elle et Derek sont partis quand elle a été diplômé au lycée, et je ne les ai jamais revus jusqu'à ce jours dans les bois quand… » Stiles referma vivement sa bouche, il en avait vraiment trop dit. Oliver sourit intérieurement. Faire parler ce gamin était facile… Stiles et Felicity avaient tous les deux des problèmes pour ce qui était de réfléchir avant de parler.

« Stiles ? » L'appela Oliver, laissant un trait d'inquiétude transparaître dans sa voix. C'était intéressant. Plus il passait du temps avec le gamin, plus Oliver l'appréciait. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Stiles soit impliqué dans quoi que ce soit d'illégal.

« Felicity ne doit rien savoir… Elle paniquerait… Mais Scott et moi étions ceux qui ont trouvés la seconde moitié du corps de Laura Hales. »

« La seconde moitié ? »

« Ouais. Peut importe ce qui l'a tué, il a aussi déchiré son corps en deux et emporté l'une d'elles jusqu'à sa tanière, mais il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout. Ce… ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable à voir. » Stiles trembla face aux souvenirs, et Oliver grinça à l'idée de ce que ça avait bien pu faire à Stiles de retrouver le corps de son ancienne baby-sitter dans les bois.

« Qui est Scott ? Tu as parlé de lui plusieurs fois déjà. » Demanda Oliver, en tentant de faire dévier la conversation sur un sujet moins traumatisant.

« Scott est… eh bien, c'est Scott. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on a quatre ans… Il… Il a toujours été là. Je l'ai aidé à surmonter le divorce de ses parents, et lui et Felicity m'ont aidé à surmonter la mort de ma mère… C'est mon frère… pas littéralement, pas par le sang, mais de toutes les autres façons. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Je n'ai jamais été séparé de lui aussi longtemps qu'on va l'être lors de ces vacances… enfin en face à face… on continue de se Skyper pour que je puisse rester au courant de ce qu'il se passe chez moi. Il garde un œil sur mon père pour moi. »

« Est-ce que Scott et toi avez beaucoup d'autre amis ? »

« Pas vraiment, pas jusqu'à il y a un an. En Septembre dernier une nouvelle a emménagé à Beacon Hills. Ca a été le coup de foudre direct pour Scott… C'était plutôt pathétique. Elle est devenue amie avec les ados populaires de notre lycée… Lydia, Jackson et Danny, mais elle est quand même sortie avec Scott, ce qui a fait de nous des membres du groupe populaire par défaut… ce qui était assez étrange après dix ans a être seulement nous deux ensemble contre le reste du monde. Pendant l'année Isaac, Erica et Boyd sont devenus nos amis aussi… enfin, en quelque sorte… Sans oublier Derek. C'est avec eux que je traine ces derniers temps. C'est étrange dans un groupe aussi grand… mais en même temps ça a un côté agréable. »

« Ces… ces ados populaires… ils ne te forcent pas a faire des choses que tu ne veux pas faire, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Oliver. Stiles se figea, ses yeux rétrécirent alors qu'il scrutait Oliver.

« Est-ce que c'est ma sœur qui t'as demandé de faire tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il suspicieusement. Oliver grimaça, il savait que Stiles serait sur la défensive à présent.

« Non… Elle pense que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un autre qu'elle pendant ton séjour à Starling City, mais j'ai été le seul qui a décidé de s'assurer que tu ne trempais dans rien d'illégal. » Dit-il honnêtement à Stiles, ne souhaitant pas causer de conflits entre Stiles et sa sœur.

« Je vais bien. » Stiles haussa des épaules, jouant avec les lacets de sa crosse.

Oliver hocha de la tête. « Et c'est pourquoi tes mouvements sont raides, comme si tu t'étais récemment cassé les côtes, ou au moins froissé, et que ton visage à l'air de se remettre d'une bagarre… bagarre sur laquelle je suis prêt à parier qu'elle n'a pas été causé par les membres de l'équipe de Lacrosse que vous avez vaincus lors du championnat.

Stiles se figea, et Oliver su qu'il avait raison, même s'il avait basé cette observation sur un pressentiment, sans aucune preuve visible. Stiles baissa le regard, détaillant le gazon et gigotant nerveusement.

« Stiles… je vais te demander quelque chose, et je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, compris ? »

Stiles soupira, et accepta, cependant il ne détacha pas son regard du sol. Oliver pris une inspiration salvatrice.

« Est-ce que c'est ton père qui t'as blessé ? »

« Non ! » Cria ce dernier, relevant ses yeux vers Oliver, choqué et horrifié… « Putain, quoi ? Mon père ne pourrait jamais me blesser… pas comme ça. Mec, mon père est le meilleur homme que j'ai jamais connu, et il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait me mettre en danger ! »

« Alors qui a fait ça ? Qui t'as blessé à ce point, Stiles ? Un de tes amis ? Derek peut-être ? »

« Non… Ce n'était pas eu. » Stiles secoua sa tête. Oliver nota que Stiles ne clamait pas que ses amis ne pourraient jamais le blesser, un contraste étonnant avec la réponse précédente, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si son père était le responsable. Il ne compris pas ce que ça signifiait, mais il en prit note dans son esprit.

« Qui étais-ce alors ? Si tu le dis à quelqu'un… alors on pourra agir pour être sûr que ça ne t'arrive plus à toi, ou à quelqu'un d'autre. » Raisonna-t-il.

Stiles refusa. « Ce n'est plus important maintenant… il est parti, et il ne reviendra jamais… on s'en est chargé. Il est mort… de cause naturelle, c'est assez drôle non… J'ai été tabassé par un vieux cancéreux de 90 ans et quelques… C'est pour ça que personne ne sait la vérité. Il m'a rossé et pas moins de 24 heures plus tard il était mort d'une crise cardiaque, ou quelque chose comme ça… C'est humiliant. »

« Stiles » Commença Oliver, avant que le jeune homme ne le regarde, la peine peignant son visage. Son regard était teinté de chagrin, de peur et d'une acceptation réticente. Oliver se tut, pris par les émotions transparaissant sur son visage. Stiles glissa lentement à genou sous le regard d'Oliver, sa poitrine se soulevant à peine à chaque respiration que prenait l'adolescent. Oliver se rappela de la fois ou Felicity avait une fois mentionné le fait que Stiles avait été sujet de crises de paniques lors de la période suivant la mort de sa mère, et il déglutit nerveusement à l'idée que Stiles puisse faire une crise de panique ici.

« Tous mes amis sont plus fort que moi… et j'ai été celui qui s'est fait tabasser par un homme qui était plus âgé que n'importe lequel de mes grands parents s'ils étaient encore vivants. Ils savent tous ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne peux pas laisser mon père… ou Felicity, savoir à quel point je peux être faible. Mes amis ont déjà tous pitié de moi et essaient de me protéger… Je ne veux pas que mon père et Felicity s'y mettent aussi. »

Oliver lâcha son bâton de Lacrosse et s'approcha lentement de l'adolescent, prudemment, pour montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Cependant, Stiles se tendit lorsque Oliver fut à ses côté, et Oliver se laissa tomber à son tour sur ses genoux pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur. Une fois près de lui, il fut surpris de voir des larmes briller dans les yeux de Stiles. Ce dernier se laissa aller avec lassitude contre le torse d'Oliver, et celui-ci se mordit les lèvres avant de lentement, prudemment, enrouler ses bras autour de l'adolescent afin de l'étreindre légèrement, tandis que la tête de Stiles reposait sur son épaule alors que l'adolescent luttait pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Ce qui t'es arrivé… ce n'est pas de ta faute, et ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible, tu m'entends ? Tu es une bonne personne, Stiles. L'homme qui t'as blessé… il n'aurait pas du faire ça. C'était lui le faible. Les brutes sont toujours les plus faibles, pas ceux qu'ils attaquent. Ils Brutalisent d'autres personnes uniquement pour se sentir plus puissant. » Dit-il à Stiles, en frottant son dos pour le rassurer, « et je parie qu'aucuns de tes amis au courant de ce qui est arrivé, ne t'estiment moins qu'ils ne le faisaient avant… Ils pensent probablement que tu es même plus fort et brave qu'eux, justement à cause de ça. »

Stiles se mordit une lèvre et hocha la tête. « Felicity avait raison, tu sais… peut-être ai-je besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je déteste leur mentir à elle et à mon… C'est pour leur propre bien, mais je déteste mentir et fouiner dans leur dos… ce que je ne l'ai fait depuis que je suis ici… pas quand je suis quasiment en maison d'arrêt. C'est vraiment dangereux dehors ? »

Oliver n'hésita pas avant d'acquiescer « Peut-être que Felicity et toi pourriez vous faire une sortie demain dans la journée… elle pourra conduire jusqu'à un endroit plus sûr, comme ça tu pourras avoir la journée pour visiter les alentours… Mais ne sors pas tout seul, quand Felicity ou quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas présent pour te conduire jusqu'à un endroit sûr de la ville, et même là ne vas nulle part seul. Felicity vit trop près des Glades pour risquer quoi que ce soit.

Stiles fit la moue. « Ca va être l'été le plus long de toute ma vie. » Se plaint-il, s'éloignant d'Oliver, qui laissa tomber ses bras et s'éloigna de Stiles, avant de se relever.

« Viens » Dit-il à Stiles après un log silence. « On ne va pas jouer au Lacrosse, tu risque sûrement d'aggraver encore plus l'état de tes côtes, mais on peut toujours s'entrainer… histoire de voir si tu pourras jouer plus qu'une rencontre, cette année. »

« C'est très peu probable, mais sait-on jamais. » Stiles haussa les épaules, se releva et récupéra sa crosse.

« Et Stiles ? » Ajouta Oliver, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule vers l'adolescent alors qu'il revenait vers sa propre crosse.

« Ouais ? » Demanda ce dernier prudemment.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de parler ou pour quoi que ce soit… tu peux m'appeler. »

« Euh, ouais…d'accord… Merci Oliver. » Souri-t-il en réponse.

« Bien. Pas que tu en ai besoin, puisque tu es clairement meilleur tireur que moi, mais entrainons nous à marquer des buts. »

« Le premiers à dix auras le droit de se vanter, ça te vas ? » Défia Stiles avec un éclatant et légèrement arrogant, sourire sur le visage. Oliver sourit en retour.

« Tu commences. »

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! L'action arrive dans le prochain chapitre et la meute ne va pas tarder à débarquer ! Vivement la suite !**

 **Et merci encore et toujours à Nanie et MonaLisa94, ainsi qu'à Apokhalypso, pour vos commentaires ! Vos réactions me font bouillir d'impatience de vous faire connaître la suite ! Ca me motive trop pour traduire plus vite !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà déjà le 6** **ème** **chapitre ! Pour les deux mois d'absence !**

* * *

« Expliques moi comment tu as pu perdre contre un gamin ? » Demanda Diggle appuyé contre le mur du repaire souterrain du justicier. Oliver était en train de s'entrainer dur près de lui, se balançant atour des supports en métal du toit du refuge souterrain.

« Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué au Lacrosse, Dig. » Argumenta Oliver. « Ils ne connaissaient pas le Lacrosse sur l'île. »

Diggle ricana. « Ouais, mais toi tu passes toutes tes nuits à courir partout dans la ville pour traquer des gens de ta liste, et pourtant tu as été battu par un adolescent en essayant de savoir lequel des deux pourrait marquer dix buts en premiers. Comment est-ce possible ? Admet le, tu l'as laissé gagner. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'y avait été doucement avec lui… Il est vraiment très bon. Lacrosse n'est en rien comparable avec ce que je fais la nuit… en dehors de la violence… ce que j'ai évité… il a déjà au moins une côte fêlé… Felicity m'aurait tué si j'avais blessé son petit frère encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

Diggle se figea. « Tu en es sûr ? » Demanda-t-il, toute trace d'amusement ayant disparut de sa voix. Oliver se retourna et tomba gracieusement au sol.

« Ouep… J'ai réussi à le faire s'ouvrir à moi un petit peu. Il cache toujours des choses, mais je sais que peut importe ce qui lui arrive… Le Lacrosse n'a rien à voir avec ça. »

« Ce n'est pas… C'est pas son père, si ? » Demanda John.

Oliver secoua la tête.

« J'y ai pensé aussi… mais je ne pense pas que son père soit impliqué. Il parlait du fait que tous ses amis étaient au courant, mais pas sa famille… et qu'il détestait avoir à leur mentir. »

« Il semble que le petit ai des problèmes… et que ça a un rapport avec quelque chose d'illégal. »

« Il ne me dira rien… Et je ne vais pas impliquer le justicier là dedans. Stiles est trop jeune pour avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui interpelle son attention. Il est plus jeune que Thea d'au moins deux ans. Ca lui ferait juste peur et Felicity ne me pardonnerait jamais si j'interrogeais Stiles en tant que the Hood. Je ne sais pas dans quoi il est impliqué… mais je ne pense pas que ça le suivra jusqu'ici, ou que ça mette Felicity en danger. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'as dit quoi que ce soit sur la façon dont il s'est blessé ? »

« Il m'a avoué qu'il s'était fait tabasser par un vieil homme de 90 ans ayant un cancer… et qu'il avait mentit à son père parce qu'il en a honte. Apparemment le gars est mort… donc il devait déjà être très malade, vu que ça c'est passé il y a seulement deux semaines. »

« Il est impossible qu'un vieil homme de cet âge ait pu faire autant de dégâts. » Diggle Fronça des sourcils. « Et, d'accord, Stiles n'a pas beaucoup de muscles, mais il aurait dû être capable de se défendre face à quelqu'un d'aussi vieux et fragile… A moins qu'il n'ait pas voulu blesser cet personne, qui qu'il soit. »

« Il a sûrement du exagérer sur l'âge. Pour les gamins de son âge, toutes les personnes ayant plus de 70 ans ne deviennent-elles pas automatiquement 100 ans plus âgées ? » Oliver ne savait pas si c'était toujours le cas, mais il se souvenait plaisanter avec Tommy et Thea sur plusieurs des personnes plutôt âgés de leur voisinage. Oliver était convaincu que la vieille Mme Jenkins, qui était la veuve d'un des amis de son père, avait 125 ans… alors qu'elle n'en avait en fait que 68.

Diggle pencha la tête, pensif. « Ca semble normal pour les jeunes. » Admit-il. « Alors, que font Felicity et Stiles pour le reste du Week-end ? Est-ce que vous allez faire une revanche ? »

« Non » Sourit Oliver. « Ils devraient avoir un peu de temps tous les deux… Felicity a été submergé par le travail, et ça fait des années qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Je pense qu'ils sont allés trainer en ville et visiter quelques boutiques. »

« Ca me semble bien… et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Le justicier a passé beaucoup de temps dehors dernièrement… Demain je pense que je pourrais feuilleter un livres de Felicity et passer un peu de temps avec Thea… J'ai l'impression que ça fait un bout de temps qu'on n'a pas eu une journée rien qu'à nous pour se relaxer ensemble. »

Diggle approuva en acquiesçant. « Trouver un équilibre est important. » Dit-il à Oliver, qui soupira, sachant que la balance ne serait jamais parfaite… pas pour lui en tout cas. Il se sentait toujours comme si un côté, que ce soit sa vie avec sa famille, ou sa vie en tant que justicier, monopolisait son temps, alors qu'il savait qu'il devrait faire une répartition égale.

De nouveau, le conflit en lui entre ces deux parties de sa vie ennuyait Oliver, et une fois encore, il souhaita ne jamais avoir quitté l'île.

Mais alors qu'il repensait à l'île, il pensa à Felicity et à son timide et contagieux sourire, à son bavardage décousu et la façon qu'elle avait de se donner autant dans sa quête pour sauver Starling City… Se portant souvent volontaire pour se mettre en danger afin de s'assurer que personne d'autre ne soit blessé par ceux que le justicier chassait.

S'il n'avait jamais quitté l'île, Oliver savait qu'il n'aurait jamais rencontré Felicity.

TW/A

Stiles s'affala lourdement sur le canapé de Felicity en gémissant, grimaçant lorsque ses côtes protestèrent contre le mouvement. A ses côtés, Felicity se laissa tomber mollassement, s'affalant contre les coussins en grognant.

« Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir mis des chaussures raisonnables aujourd'hui. C'est les chaussures les plus confortables que j'ai, et mes pieds me font quand même horriblement mal ! » Se dit-elle alors que Stiles se laissait rouler vers elle, sa tête touchant les cuisses de Felicity.

« Je me sens bien plus épuisé maintenant qu'après avoir fait des courses suicidaires lors des entrainements. » Ajouta Stiles, grimaçant en sentant des crampes dans ses jambes.

« Je dois travailler demain… au moins toit tu pourras faire la grâce matinée ! » Protesta Felicity, pinçant les fesses de Stiles. Ce dernier lui souri effrontément, heureux, malgré sa fatigue. Ca avait été une bonne journée… Un bon week-end. Après avoir passé le Samedi après-midi au manoir des Queen, Felicity et Stiles avaient acheté de la pizza sur le chemin du retour et s'étaient fait une soirée film, re-regardant tous leurs Disney préférés de leur enfance. Et, après un réveil paresseux, ils s'étaient levés, puis habillés et avaient traîné en ville. Ils avaient petit déjeuné dans un petit café près de la tour Queen Consolidated, puis Felicity lui avait fait une visite guidée toute la journée, entraînant Stiles dans tous les endroits qu'elle savait que Stiles voudrait voir. Ils avaient visité quelques attractions touristiques qui étaient toujours ouverte même après le Séisme, tout comme le centre commercial. Felicity avait emmené Stiles au meilleur magasin de Comics de la ville, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'adolescent… Felicity ne voulu pas penser à combien la valise de son frère serait en surpoids quand il rentrerait chez leur père.

Enfin, ils avaient marché des kilomètres, ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'ils avaient, à cause de leur promenade sans fin et de leurs explorations.

« J'ai prévu de ne pas bouger au moins pour les vingt prochaines heures. » Déclara Stiles, avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrait me relever, même si je le voulais. Je suis bien content qu'on ai mangé avant de rentrer, parce que sérieusement je ne pense pas que je pourrais bouger, même pour de la nourriture. »

« Ouah, tu dois vraiment être fatigué ! » Rit Felicity, elle-même était dans le même état. Si Stiles ne dormait pas déjà sur le canapé, elle se serait déjà étendue et endormie. Au lieu de quoi, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures et posa ses pieds sur la table basse, étirant ses mollets tout en cherchant la télécommande de la télé. Elle alluma la télévision.

« Tu as une préférence ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Stiles secoua la tête, et Felicity laissa la chaîne sur laquelle ils étaient déjà. Un documentaire naturel sur les loups était diffusé, et Stiles le regardait avec grand intérêt. Elle ne dit rien sur l'instant. Les moments de silences avec Stiles étaient rares, et devaient être chéris, comme John disait toujours.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressé par les loups ! » Déclara-t-elle après un long, quoi que confortable, silence.

Stiles cligna des yeux. « C'est tout récent. » Confia-t-il. « Ils sont justes… Ils sont si loyaux les uns envers les autres tu vois… Je veux dire… leur meute et le territoire de leur meute est toute leur vie. Rien d'autre n'existe en dehors. »

« Ça a un rapport avec le fait que toi et ton père vous disputez de plus en plus dernièrement ? » Demanda Felicity, se demandant ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son frère.

« Non » Lui répondit-t-il, et Felicity se dit qu'il lui disait la vérité et laissa tomber, n'ayant pas l'énergie d'essayer d'arracher quelques réponses à son frère. Elle savait que Stiles avait hérité de l'entêtement et de la détermination de leur mère, mais elle avait appris la patiente auprès de l'homme le plus patient du monde, son beau-père. La vérité finira bien par sortir… et tout ce que Felicity avait à faire était d'attendre.

TW/A

Le réveil de Felicity le matin suivant sonna bien trop tôt à son gout. Elle l'éteignit rapidement, sachant combien Stiles pouvait être grognon lorsqu'il n'avait pas assez dormi, puis roula hors de son lit en grognant. Elle trébucha sur ses propres pieds et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, espérant qu'une bonne douche chaude la réveillerait.

Une fois lavée et habillé de ses vêtements typique de travail, soit une jupe et un joli haut, elle pénétra dans le salon. Stiles ronflait depuis son canapé, la bouche grande ouverte d'où coulait un peu de bave. Felicity ricana et pris une photo sur son portable, projetant de l'envoyer à John plus tard lorsqu'il ferait jour à Beacon Hills.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui fit savoir qu'elle avait le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner chez elle, elle se prépara rapidement un bol de muesli et une tasse de café. Elle se percha sur l'îlot de la cuisine et mangea, préparant mentalement une liste de toutes les tâches à faire pour la journée. Le Lundi était toujours une journée chargée pour elle, à cause de toutes les mises à jour qu'elle programmait pour le week-end lorsque les ordinateurs n'étaient pas utilisés. Il y avait toujours toutes sortes de problèmes à cause des mises à jour… même si c'était juste montrer à quelques chefs de départements comment utiliser un nouveau programme ou autre.

« Hmm… Du café ? » Demanda Stiles d'une voix empatté depuis le canapé. Felicity grogna.

« Même pas en rêve Stiles. Tu sais ce que le café te fait avec l'Adderal.» Elle roula des yeux.

Stiles gémit. « T'es nulle ». Elle savait qu'il plaisantait, mais elle était fatiguée, énormément de travail l'attendait, et son café ne l'avait pas encore bien réveillé.

« Puis-je te rappeler que je te laisse vivre chez moi ? C'est pas comme si j'étais obligé. Je n'ai pas a faire ce que ton père me demande, plus maintenant. Si je n'étais pas là, où aurais-tu été Stiles ? » S'écria Felicity, quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle était entrain de dire elle claqua ses mâchoires pour se taire, elle se retourna, pour regarder Stiles, toujours sur le canapé, la peine marquant son visage.

« Stiles je… Je suis désolée, d'accord… Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis juste fatiguée et j'ai une longue journée devant moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ces choses. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« C'est bon… Je vais bien. » Stiles haussa les épaules, mais Felicity savait qu'il lui disait ça seulement pour lui faire plaisir. N'ayant soudainement plus faim, Felicity repoussa son bol et se dirigea vers le canapé. Stiles s'était redressé, grimaçant à cause du mouvement qui faisait souffrir ses côtes toujours en convalescences. Elle l'entraîna dans une douce étreinte.

« Je suis désolé mon grand, ok. J'ai eu tort de te dire ça… Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenue ici si tu as besoin de t'éloigner de Beacon Hills ou de… tout ce qui t'angoisse… même si c'est papa. Mais… dit-lui juste où tu vas avant de partir, histoire d'éviter qu'il ne fasse une chasse à l'homme nationale… Et tu sais qu'il le ferait si tu disparaissais. »

Stiles laissa sortir un petit rire. « Ouais il le ferait à coup sûr… Bref, tu devrais aller travailler… Je cuisine le repas ce soir, si tu veux. »

« Ça me semble super… Essai juste de ne pas faire brûler mon appartement. »

«Oh c'est bon, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois… et j'avais sept ans… Lâche moi une peu ! » Protesta Stiles avec un sourire, et Felicity rit, se releva et reposa sa tasse, son café étant terminé.

« Je t'appelle quand je pars du bureau, mais ce ne seras pas avant 6 heures. » Lui dit-elle en s'en allant. Stiles se rallongea sur sa couche, planifiant visiblement de dormir encore un peu.

« Ok… A plus tard. » Bailla Stiles fatigué. Felicity leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se décider à sortir de l'appartement et de bien verrouiller la porte derrière elle.

TW/A

Felicity laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement en arrivant enfin à son étage. L'ascenseur ne marchait déjà pas quand elle avait emménagé dans l'immeuble, elle avait donc du prendre les escaliers, ce qui normalement n'aurait pas été un problème, mais aujourd'hui avait été bien pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, et à présent elle était épuisée.

Elle traversa le couloir qui menait jusqu'à son appartement en baillant de fatigue, avant de se figer, les yeux fixés sur la porte de son appartement. Même d'aussi loin elle pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas normalement fermée et elle pouvait voir des éclats autours de la serrure. Elle attrapa immédiatement son téléphone et composa son troisième numéro abrégé.

« Oliver » Dit-elle dès qu'on lui répondit. « Je pense que la porte de mon appartement a été forcé. »

« Felicity ? » Répondit-il inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« La porte est entrouverte, et la serrure de la porte donne l'impression d'avoir reçu des coups… Oh mon dieu… Stiles. »

« Felicity, non ! » Ordonna Oliver, mais elle s'était déjà lancé, ouvrant grand la porte. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, et elle tâtonna à la recherche de l'interrupteur.

« Felicity, je suis sur le chemin, ok ? » Dit Oliver alors qu'elle trouvait enfin l'interrupteur et allumait, la soudaine lumière l'ébloui. Elle regarda son appartement, et senti son sang se glacer, et sa poitrine se serrer annonçant le début d'une crise de panique… Comme celles que Stiles avait l'habitude de faire après la mort de leur mère.

« Oliver » Croassa-t-elle. « Il y a du sang partout… Je ne le vois pas. Je ne vois pas mon frère… Où est Stiles ? »

* * *

 **Hihihi je vous avais bien dit que l'action arrivait ! Vivement le prochain chapitre ! La meeeeuuuute arrriiiiive... bientôt, encore un peu de patience ! Ce ne sera malheureusement pas lors du prochain chapitre... Mais celui d'après! Alors tenez bon!**

 **A plus tard pour le chapitre suivant !**

 **N'oubliez pas ! C'est grâce à vos commentaires que je suis si motivée à publier plus rapidement !**


	7. Chapter 7

L'officier Quentin Lance détestait les affaires de personnes portées disparues. Depuis toujours, même avant qu'il ne perde Sara quand le Queen's Gambit avait coulé, cependant il les détestait encore plus maintenant. La peine de ne pas avoir de corps à enterrer… Ne pas pouvoir tourner la page… Ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé… Ça aurait pu détruire n'importe qui… De qui se moquait-il ? Ça l'avait détruit, lui.

Il regarda la jeune femme blonde assise sur le canapé, serrant un mouchoir une couverture d'urgences posé sur les épaules, et senti de la sympathie envers elle en observant de nouveau la scène autour de lui.

Normalement Quentin ne se serait pas déjà inquiété. Les adolescents s'entaillaient tout le temps, mais ce n'était pas un cas ordinaire de disparition d'adolescents. Cette fois, la grande sœur du gamin en question était dans la ligue de l'Archer Vert.

Quentin avait été surpris quand le téléphone qu'il utilisait pour contacter l'archer s'était mis à sonner cet après-midi, mais il s'était pressé de répondre. L'Archer ne le contactait jamais à moins qu'il n'y ait une urgence, et il ne voulait pas faire face à une autre affaire comme celle des Glades.

« Officier Lance » Commença l'archer. « Il y a eu un kidnapping. Le petit frère de Felicity Smoak a disparu… J'ai besoin que vous aussi vite que possible. »

Quentin s'était précipité hors de son appartement et avait conduit, sirènes allumées, jusqu'à l'adresse donnée par le justicier. L'archer était déjà là quand Quentin arriva, il serrait la jeune femme dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos pour la rassurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il vi Quentin. Ils savaient tous les deux que, au vu de la quantité de sang sur le sol, le gamin ne devait pas être dans un très bon état… s'il était toujours en vie.

Le sang était une donnée différente des autres cas de disparitions d'adolescents. La plus part des ados ne disparaissaient pas de scènes où il était clair qu'il y avait eu lutte. Quentin et l'Archer suivirent les traces de sang qui les menèrent à travers l'appartement jusqu'à la salle de bain de Felicity, puis à la fenêtre relié à l'escalier de secours, qui était grande ouverte.

« Avez-vous traqué quelqu'un récemment qui pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça… s'attaquer à un gamin innocent ? » Demanda Quentin à l'Archer qui secoua négativement la tête. Même s'il ne pouvait pas lire les expressions du justicier, Quentin pu voir que l'archer était affecté par le kidnapping. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'autre homme.

« Nous allons faire tout ce qu'on peut. Je sais qu'on a déjà appelé le 911, mais je vais m'occuper personnellement de cette affaire. A nous deux, on le ramènera. »

«Vous croyez ? » Demanda le vigilant vaincu d'avance, de sa voix déformée. « Vous savez tout autant que moi les chances de le retrouver vivant. Il ne mérite pas ça. Il ne sait rien… Il n'est pas impliqué dans tout ça… Il n'est même pas de Starling City. »

Quentin pu entendre la frustration dans la voix du justicier. « L'avez-vous déjà rencontré ? » Lui demanda-t-il. « Sans le costume ? »

« Oui… Plusieurs fois, depuis qu'il est arrivé en ville. » Répondit l'archer. « Mais jamais de cette manière.»

Quentin su ce que voulait dire l'homme masqué. Le gamin… Stiles… avait rencontré l'archer sous son identité quotidienne, quelle qu'elle soit, mais jamais celle masqué qui vagabondait dans la ville et menaçait ceux qui la gangrenait. Quentin laissa s'échapper un soupir alors qu'il sentait son inquiétude pour l'adolescent augmenter. Apparemment il ne savait vraiment rien sur le justicier. Quentin pria pour que qui que soit la personne qui ait enlevé le petit, elle ne soit pas à la recherche d'information sur The Hood. Peut importe les tortures qu'il subirait, Stiles ne pourrait répondre à aucunes questions… ce qui pourrait mettre les kidnappeurs en colère et les frustrerait et… et encore plus de mauvaises choses arriveraient au gamin.

« Allez-y, commencez à chercher… Je vais faire ce que je peux ici. »

« Prenez soin de Felicity. » Demanda The Hood, avant de partir, disparaissant par la fenêtre, se fondant dans la nuit comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Quentin revint dans le salon et posa une main sur l'épaule de Felicity.

« On va le trouver… entre votre amis masqué et le Département de Police de Starling City on va fouiller cette ville de fond en comble jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve. »

Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes. « Je sais que vous allez le retrouver… Avec vous et le justicier, je sais que Stiles va être retrouvé… Mais j'ai peur que vous ne le fassiez trop tard. Je ne peux pas perdre mon petit frère ! »

L'officier soupira, Felicity avait tous les droits d'avoir peur. Elle connaissait bien trop la face cachée de Starling City pour être réconfortée par lui. La seule chose qui pourrait la faire se sentir mieux serait de revoir son frère, en vie et sans trop de blessures.

Mais à chaque minute qui passait, Quentin doutait de plus en plus que ça puisse être possible.

TW/A

Felicity regardait fixement l'écran de son ordinateur, les yeux flous et distants. Elle était coupée du monde extérieur, et Oliver était près à parier qu'elle ne savait même pas que lui et Diggle la regardaient.

L'ancien militaire veillait sur Felicity depuis qu'elle avait trébuché dans les escaliers menant au repaire souterrain de The Hood. Oliver était encore dehors parcourant la ville à la recherche d'indices, quand elle était arrivée plus tard dans la nuit, une fois que la police eu fini de récupérer des preuves dans son appartement.

Le téléphone de Felicity était posé sur le bureau à côté d'elle, branché à une prise afin qu'il reste continuellement chargé. Oliver su instinctivement qu'elle le gardait avec elle au cas où Lance trouvait Stiles et l'appelait pour lui dire que son frère allait bien, mais jusqu'à présent le téléphone restait silencieux.

« Est-ce qu'elle a ne serais-ce que bougé, depuis qu'elle est arrivée ? » Demanda Oliver, la voix remplit d'inquiétudes.

Diggle secoua négativement la tête. « Non… elle à fait scanner à son ordinateur les antennes satellites de la ville pour trouver le signal du téléphone de Stiles. Ça n'a pas marché puisque son téléphone est éteint, et elle ne peut pas le rallumer en le reconfigurant… Ceux qui ont enlevé Stiles ont probablement enlevé la batterie, ou ils ont cassé le téléphone ou quelque chose comme ça, mais s'il revient sur le réseau, on le saura. »

Oliver acquiesça. « Elle a parlé à son beau-père ? »

« Oui, elle lui a téléphoné peu après être arrivée ici, pour confirmer l'heure à laquelle il arrivera en ville. L'officier Lance ira le chercher à l'aéroport à huit heures… C'était le premier vol qu'il ai pu prendre de Sacramento. »

«Je me demande comment il tient le coup. » Murmura pour lui-même Oliver.

« Pas très bien j'imagine. De ce que j'ai pu entendre quand il était au téléphone tout à l'heure, il est affolé. Il est Sheriff donc je pense qu'il sait… que les chances ne vont pas en faveur du gamin. » Soupira Diggle, en passant une main las sur ses yeux. « Comment se passent les recherches ? »

Oliver hocha négativement la tête. « Je n'ai rien pu trouver, ils n'ont laissé aucunes traces, et je n'ai rien trouvé que la police aurait pu manquer. Demain soir si Stiles n'a pas réapparu j'irai demander à Roy s'il n'a rien entendu à ce sujet… Il a plus de contacts aux Glades que je n'en aurai jamais. Je suis soulagé que Lance soit sur l'affaire… Il continuera de chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Stiles, malgré ce qu'il pense de moi. »

« Je me demande comment va le gamin… Il est probablement mort de peur. »

Oliver hocha la tête, avant de laisser échapper un soupir. « Rentres chez toi Dig. » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Dors un peu… Ça va être une longue journée… Je vais rester avec Felicity. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Diggle. Oliver acquiesça en réponse, et Diggle récupéra sa veste avant de quitter le souterrain. Felicity s'agita.

« Tout va bien Felicity, Diggle est juste allé se reposer un peu pour pouvoir être en forme demain. » La rassura-t-il, et Felicity se relaxa dans son fauteuil.

« S'ils avaient voulu une rançon, ils auraient déjà du appeler, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle, et Oliver aurait pu dire au son de sa voix qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Pas forcément. Il est tard, ils attendent peut-être que ce soit le matin. »

« Apparemment ils n'ont jamais vécu l'enlèvement d'une personne de leur famille. Ne pas savoir… cette attente… ça me tue, Oliver » Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule, et Oliver fut à ses côtés en un instant, s'agenouilla devant elle et l'enlaça. Elle n'hésita pas avant de lui rendre son étreinte, s'accrochant aux bras d'Oliver, et posa sa tête sur le cuir de son épaule alors qu'elle perdait tout contrôle et commença à pleurer. Oliver lui frotta le dos.

« On va faire tout ce qu'on pourra, Felicity. Je te le promets, nous n'arrêterons pas jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve. »

« J'ai peur Oliver. » Avoua la jeune informaticienne. « Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. C'est la seule chose qui me reste de ma mère… Je ne peux pas le perdre! ***** Stiles est mon petit frère, je suis sensée veiller sur lui. »

« Je sais Felicity. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça me ferait si Thea avait disparu. »

« Tu dois le trouver Oliver… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans lui. Je sais que je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Stiles depuis plusieurs années, et qu'on ne vit plus ensemble depuis 6 ans, mais on s'envoyait des e-mail tout le temps, et on s'appelait beaucoup, spécialement quand j'avais eu une dure journée. Il ne mérite pas ça. S'il s'est fait enlevé parce que quelqu'un a trouvé un lien entre le justicier et moi… Il est mort. Mon petit frère va mourir, et ce sera entièrement de ma faute. »

« Non… C'est de ma faute. » La corrigea-t-il. « J'aurais dû mieux te protéger… et Stiles aussi, mais je te le promets, je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour te le ramener… et je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus être impliqué dans toutes ces histoires. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'entraîner là dedans. »

« Non. »

Felicity secoua sa tête, sa voix renforcée, sûr d'elle. « Je ne pourrait pas faire ça. Pas à la population de Starling City. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour l'instant. Stiles… Stiles aurait appuyé ce que l'on fait ici… Il est un peu fou pour tout ce qui touche aux super-héros… Il l'a toujours été. Si j'arrêtais de t'aider à protéger les gens de Starling City à cause de lui, Stiles serait trop énervé. »

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà entendu jurer avant ******. » Sourit Oliver. Felicity haussa un sourcil.

«Crois-moi… Tu m'aurais vu au lycée… Où quand je suis seule dans la salle de l'ordinateur central au travail. »

Soudain, un bruit venant de l'ordinateur de Felicity fit sursauter Oliver et Felicity, cette dernière pivota, tournant si rapidement qu'Oliver dû précipitamment bouger du chemin.

« Quelqu'un vient d'allumer le téléphone de Stiles ! » S'exclama-t-elle, elle se mit à taper rapidement sur les touches. « Je commence à tracer sa position. »

Oliver se releva et pris appui sur l'épaule de Felicity pour observer le plan satellite.

« Préviens-moi quand tu auras une localisation. » Lui dit-il, avant d'attraper son arc et de se précipiter dehors. Felicity sautilla nerveusement sur son siège, ses mains jointe contre sa bouche.

« Allez… Allez ! » Supplia-t-elle à son ordinateur alors qu'il cherchait à trouver l'endroit exact où se trouvait le téléphone de Stiles.

Un message surgit sur son écran, et sa mâchoire tomba. Le téléphone de Stiles passait un appel. Felicity vérifia le numéro. Ce n'était pas le sien, ni celui d'Oliver, ou celui de Diggle… ni même le numéro de Quentin Lance. Ça ne semblait pas non plus être le numéro de Scott, et ce n'était certainement pas celui de John. Elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas le numéro. C'était celui d'un autre mobile, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pu en dire. Elle alluma un autre écran et tapa rapidement le nouveau numéro sur son clavier, espérant pouvoir découvrir d'où il sortait.

« Je t'écoutes Felicity. » La voix d'Oliver fit irruption dans son oreillette, la faisant sursauter, surprise.

« Le téléphone… Il est entrain de passer un appel. Je regarde si je peux m'introduire dans la connexion et savoir si c'est Stiles… où qui est la personne qui est entrain de téléphoner avec son téléphone. Son téléphone… Il est dans les Glades… Dans… enfin tu sais, là où a eu lieu le séisme. »

Oliver jura, et Felicity entendit le moteur de la moto d'Oliver gronder en accélérant. Son ordinateur bipa, et Felicity regarda la carte des Glades qui y était affichée sur laquelle apparu un point rouge clignotant montrant où se trouver le mobile de Stiles. Elle indiqua l'adresse à Oliver, avant de raccrocher en se mordant les lèvres de frustrations quand l'appel entre le téléphone de Stiles et l'autre appareil se termina, et que le mobile de Stiles s'éteignit brusquement. Elle déglutit difficilement, espérant que qui que soit la personne qui utilisait le téléphone de Stiles passe un autre appel.

« J'y serais dans cinq minutes Felicity… Dis-moi s'il bouge. »

« Je ne peux plus rien te dire… Qui que ce soit, il a éteint le téléphone après avoir raccroché. »

« Combien de temps a duré l'appel ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Moins d'une minute… Je fais une recherche sur le numéro qui a été appelé… Ça pourrait nous donner un indice sur l'endroit où a été emmené Stiles. »

« Très bien… J'y suis presque. » Annonça Oliver à sa partenaire. Felicity retint son souffle, perché au bord de son siège en tapant sur les touches de son clavier, pour faire apparaître la localisation d'Oliver sur le même écran que celle du téléphone d'Oliver. Elle observa, le souffle saccadé, l'anxiété grondant en elle, alors que la lumière verte s'approchait de plus en plus de l'endroit où la rouge s'était trouvé.

TW/A

Oliver s'avança précautionneusement le long de l'allée, marchant discrètement entre les décombres, tous ses sens en alerte à la recherche d'une quelconque menace.

« Tu y es presque Oliver, encore quelques mètres. » Lui indiqua Felicity. Oliver expira, passant ce qui avait autrefois été un pan de mur en brique.

« Felicity. » L'appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Non, Oliver, c'est ici… C'est juste devant toi… il n'y a pas de métro ici, et c'est au milieu de l'avenue, donc ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait être à un autre niveau. » Claqua-t-elle.

« Felicity… Je l'ai trouvé. Ils… Ils l'ont mis en pièce, mais je l'ai. »

« Et… Et Stiles… Ceux qui l'ont kidnappé… N'importe qui ? » Demanda-t-elle désespérée.

« Felicity… Il n'y a rien ici. » Déclara-t-il avec regret en insérant les reste du téléphone de Stiles dans un sac en plastiques pour preuves. La batterie du téléphone se trouvait à quelques pas du téléphone, et Oliver la mis dans un autre sac pour des analyses d'empruntes.

« Tu es sûr… Ils pourraient être cachés. » Plaida la jeune femme, tout en sachant qu'Oliver chercherait dans tous les coins avec précaution pour le moindre signe de Stiles ou de ceux qui l'avaient enlevé, et qu'il revérifierait tout encore une fois avant d'appeler Lance pour lui parler de ces nouvelles informations.

« Felicity… Je suis désolé… Ils sont partis. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a des caméras de surveillance ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'aider à lancer une reconnaissance faciale ? »

« Felicity, C'est l'un des endroits le plus endommagé des Glades. Il n'y a aucunes caméras. Il n'y a rien à surveiller ici. »

« A part des kidnappeurs qui passent des coups de fil sur le téléphone de leurs victimes » Bouda-t-elle.

« Je vais vérifier les alentours, toi essaies de te concentrer et traque ceux qui ont passé cet appel. Tu veux que j'appelle Diggle en renfort ? »

« Non… Non, ça va aller pour moi. » Admit la jeune femme et Oliver entendit une nouvelle résolution dans sa voix. Ils savaient tous les deux l'importance qu'avait la famille aux yeux de Diggle, aucun des deux ne voulaient le tenir éloigné de tout ça plus longtemps *******.

« Tu me dis si tu trouves quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? » Ordonna Oliver alors qu'il commençait à fouiller les alentours, tout en vérifiant que personne ne l'observait.

Felicity soupira. « Toi aussi. » Demanda-t-elle avant qu'ils ne fassent silence radio, tous les deux concentrés sur leurs taches. Felicity poussa un cri victorieux quand son ordinateur émit un bip et que son écran fut inondé d'informations. Elle scanna rapidement l'écran des yeux, et sa mâchoire tomba pour la seconde fois de la journée.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » Demanda Oliver. « Felicity… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Oh mon dieu. » Croassa-t-elle.

« Felicity… Dit moi ce que tu as découvert ! »

« Le téléphone qui a été appelé… C'était un simple téléphone pré-payé acheté chez un dépanneur… il n'y a aucune informations ou quoi que ce soit lié à ce numéro. »

« Fait chier. » Jura Oliver de frustration face à ce cul de sac.

«Attends… C'est pire encore Oliver. » Lui annonça Felicity, hochant la tête, le regard fixé sur son écran. « Le téléphone… Il a été vendu dans un bureau de tabac de Beacon Hills… Il y a huit mois… Quelqu'un de ma ville natale est impliqué dans le kidnapping. »

* * *

 **Ouhhh ! La tension monte ! Allez encore un peu de courage ! Les renforts arrivent bientôt !**

 ***Hum… moi aussi j'ai déjà rêvé que Stiles soit mon objet… mais de la part de sa propre sœur c'est bizarre cette façon de parler de Stiles…**

 **** Oui alors là je ne sais pas d'où ça vient… Je n'ai pas vu Felicity jurer dans la conversation…**

 ***** La non plus je ne comprends pas ce que vient faire cette phrase ici. Je ne me suis pas trompé dans la traduction (j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois), et c'est carrément le contraire que ce que vient de faire Felicity…**

 **Oh mon dieu ! J'avais oublié qu'il y avait Roy dans cette histoire ! Oh là là ! Ca va juste être magique à certains moments ! Il me taaaarde !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà enfin, les magnifiques, les flamboyants, les incroyables, membres de la meute ! Enfin on les voit ! C'est pas trop tôt !**

* * *

A Beacon Hills, Derek Hale grogna réveillé par un persistant bruit de sonnerie. Il grondât et ouvrit les yeux, vaguement fixés sur son téléphone, l'écran allumé lui indiqua que Stiles l'appelait. Il envisagea d'ignorer l'appel, avant de s'étendre et d'attraper ce morceau de plastique très bruyant. Stiles ferait toute une montagne s'il commençait à ignorer ses appels, et si l'ado avait vraiment une bonne raison pour l'appeler à cette foutu heure de la nuit, Derek lui serait reconnaissant d'avoir pensé à l'appeler… Même si Derek était bien trop loin pour lui être d'une aide quelconque.

« Y a intérêt à ce que ça soit important Stiles… Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? »

« Ce n'est pas une façon très gentille de répondre au téléphone Derek, surtout quand on sait que ce gamin est un membre de ta meute… même s'il n'est qu'un pathétique petit humain. »

Le sang de Derek se glaça en entendant la voix venant de l'autre bout de la ligne, faisant remonter de vieux souvenirs. Don Constiablo était un loup Garou que Derek avait connu à New York. Affamé de pouvoir et voulant désespérément devenir un Alpha, Don avait essayé de former une alliance avec Laura en la demandant en mariage, mais elle l'avait repoussé. Derek l'avait entièrement soutenu. Don lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il faisait moyenâgeux, de douze ans l'ainé de Laura, mais encore superbe, avec une peau cuivré et une voix douce. Cependant, à ceci, s'ajoutait un tempérament vicieux et une santé mentale douteuse. Laura et Derek avaient mis un point d'honneur d'éviter la meute de Don lorsqu'ils vivaient à New York, ce qui avait été facilité par le fait que d'autres meutes leur avaient offert abris et protection, ayant pitié des orphelins des Hales.

L'idée que Stiles, piégé, sans défenses et si douloureusement humain, soit quelque part près de Don Constiablo fit déferler un torrent de peur en lui.

« Don Constiablo » Gronda Derek au téléphone. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Stiles ? »

« Oh, je ne lui rien fait… pour l'instant. »

« Ne le touche pas. »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me montrer les crocs ? Tu n'es pas le seul à être devenu Alpha depuis notre dernière rencontre Derek. Ca ma fait beaucoup de peine pour la belle et si précieuse Laura… Si seulement elle m'avait dit oui… Elle n'aurait pas été tuée par son propre oncle. »

« Non… Tu t'en serais chargé bien avant. Tu désirais seulement ses pouvoirs. » Gronda Derek

« En effet, oui… Les Hales sont l'une des lignées de loups garous les plus anciennes du pays. L'Alpha des Hales a une position qui impose le respect… uniquement grâce au pouvoir qu'il hérite de l'ancien alpha. Pourquoi penses-tu que personne n'ai dit non à Laura quand elle a demandé de l'aide lorsque vous êtes tous les deux arrivés à New York ? »

« Tous les loups garous ne sont pas des monstres comme toi. Toi et moi savons tous les deux que le pouvoir d'un alpha n'a rien avoir à faire avec sa lignée, ça dépend de la taille, l'unité et la force de la meute que dirige l'alpha. »

« Oh, Derek, ta mère doit être si fière de toi. On aurait dit que c'était elle qui parlait à l'instant. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, mais Talia Hale… Elle m'a fait forte impression. Bien sûr, je sais que la taille de la meute est importante. Combien de Beta as-tu ? Trois… Quatre peut-être ? J'en ai une vingtaine… Quand les Glades se sont effondrés il y a eu tellement de pauvres âmes à récupérer… C'était magnifique… Tant de chaos et de tristesse… personne pour se dire qu'il était étrange qu'un membre d'une famille ai disparu, ils pensaient tous qu'ils étaient morts ou perdus dans les décombres. Il reste encore une centaine de personnes portées disparues. »

« Tu es as Starling City ? »

« Bien évidemment. Imagine ma surprise alors que j'étais dehors, m'occupant tranquillement de mes affaires, quand un adolescent… un adolescent _humain_ … passe à côté de moi puant l'odeur de la meute Hale… ton odeur. J'admets que l'odeur datait un peu, mais toi et ta meute avez dû vous débrouiller pour être sûr qu'il s'imprègne bien de votre odeur avant de l'envoyer ici pour ses petites vacances. »

Derek se figea, se souvenant parfaitement la nuit avant le départ de Stiles, quand la meute en entier avait passé la nuit chez Scott, empilés sur le sol du salon, Stiles au milieu, complètement entouré par la meute. L'idée étant d'être sûr que l'odeur de Stiles soit mélangée aux leurs, ça avait été instinctif quand ils avaient su que Stiles partirait loin pour l'été, un reflex inné de vouloir s'assurer que le membre de la meute qui voyagerait emporte avec lui l'odeur des autres membres où qu'il soit. A présent l'intention se retournait contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Ce que je veux… Enfin Derek, j'aurais pensé que c'était évident. Les Hales ont l'un des meilleur territoires de la Californie du Nord… un peu trop de chasseurs à mon gout, mais un territoire reste un territoire. Si je ne l'obtiens pas, eh bien, j'ai toujours ton gamin avec moi. Je marquerais mon territoire sur lui, avant de le couper en petits bouts et te le renvoyer… Et je n'oublierais pas d'en envoyer un bout à son papa adoré aussi… Et tu peux être sûr que lui et les chasseurs sachent à qui il doit sa mort. »

« Si je te donne mon territoire, que va-t-il arriver au reste de la meute ? »

« Ils feront face à un choix, me rejoindre, être exilés de leur ville natale que je suis sûr qu'ils adorent… où alors je leur arracherais la gorge séparant leur tête de leur frêles petits cous… Ensuite je m'attaquerais à leur famille… et aux chasseurs bien sûr… Je ne peux pas les laisser parcourir mon territoire pour abattre les membres de ma meute… pas que ça te fasse grand-chose remarque, vu ce que certains des membres de la famille Argent t'ont fait par le passé. Je veux que tu m'apporte ta réponse en personne dans vingt-quatre heures. Si tu n'es pas là pour me transférer tes terres, Stiles va apprendre ce que ça fait de voyager avec le service de la poste des Etats Unis. »

Don raccrocha et Derek regarda son téléphone. Un bruit discret venant de la porte de sa chambre le fit se retourner. Isaac se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte, il portait un t-shirt et un vieux boxer de Derek, sa peau pale éclairé par les rayons de lune qui brillaient à travers la fenêtre de Derek. Ce dernier su aux yeux écarquillés de l'adolescent et emplit de peur, qu'Isaac avait entendu leur conversation.

« Derek… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il effrayé. L'interpellé jeta son téléphone sur son lit et bondit hors de ses draps, son visage changeant pour sa forme de beta. Isaac recula nerveusement d'un pas, sensible à la rage de Derek.

« Apelle Allison, Lydia et Danny. Rendez-vous de meute… Tout de suite… Je me fiche de ce qu'ils doivent faire, mais qu'ils viennent rapidement ! » Ordonna l'alpha, approchant de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir facilement avant de s'agripper au mur et de grimper jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble qui servait de quartier général à la meute. Derek planifiait de reconstruire le manoir des Hale, et il avait même commencé à dessiner les plans, mais pour l'instant, le loft leur servait de repaire.

Une fois le toit atteint il s'arrêta, espérant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'attire pas l'attention des chasseurs que Gerard avait attiré ici et qui n'avaient pas encore quitté la ville, avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et de hurler, haut et fort, convoquant tous les membres de la meute.

Il hurla jusqu'à ce qu'il ai besoin de respirer, là il s'arrêta et écouta. Comptant dans sa tête combien de courts hurlements lui répondirent, Isaac ne répondit pas, naturellement, Derek ne s'attendait pas à entendre sa réponse, puisqu'il était juste en dessous. Etonnement cependant, ce fut Scott qui lui répondit en premier, l'urgence dans son hurlement lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Erica et Boyd furent les suivants à répondre, suivit par Peter et enfin Jackson. Derek pu très bien imaginer Jackson lever les yeux au ciel à son hurlement, et se résolu de s'assurer de casser plusieurs os à cet adolescent arrogant lors de leur prochain entrainement.

Derek redescendit jusqu'à sa fenêtre et retourna dans sa chambre, s'habillant rapidement avant de descendre alors même que Peter passait tranquillement le seuil du loft, suivit de peu par Scott, qui semblait un peu paniqué. *****

« Est-ce que c'est par rapport à Stiles ? » Demanda-t-il.

Derek Grogna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Son père a appelé ma mère il y a plusieurs heures et lui a demandé si elle pouvait veiller sur la maison pour lui. Stiles a été kidnappé dans l'appartement de sa sœur hier après-midi. Le Sheriff est parti à Starling City pour aider la police à le chercher. Ma mère me l'a seulement dit quand elle t'a entendu hurler… elle s'est dit que tu l'avais surement découvert. » Expliqua-t-il.

«Ouais… Je viens de l'apprendre. » Grogna Derek alors que Boyd et Erica arrivaient. Il pouvait entendre le grondement distinctif de la Porsche de Jackson alors qu'il arrivait, ainsi que le bruit de la voiture d'Allison qui n'était plus très loin.

Jackson avait récupéré Danny sur le chemin, et Allison et Lydia arrivèrent ensemble. La jeune rousse s'était débrouillée pour être parfaite, alors que Derek était certain qu'Isaac venait de la réveiller. Une demi-heure ne s'était pas écoulée avant que tout le monde n'arrive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda curieusement Danny, brisant le silence. L'alpha s'appuya sur la grande table.

« Stiles a été kidnappé à l'appartement de sa sœur… Son père est déjà partit pour Starling City pour aider pour les recherches. » Répondit Scott. « Ils n'ont pas dit au téléphone s'ils avaient des suspects… Le Sheriff pense que c'est une agression banale, je veux dire, Stiles ne connais personne à Starling City, et ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un l'enlèverait pour atteindre Felicity ******. Elle est seulement une spécialiste des ordinateurs… Sans vouloir t'offenser Danny. »

« Pas de soucis. » Le rassura ce dernier.

« L'enlèvement de Stiles n'est pas une agression banale. » Gronda Derek. « Il a été kidnappé par un Alpha. Laura et moi le connaissions quand on était à New York. Il n'était pas un alpha à l'époque, mais il était assoiffé de pouvoir. »

« Qui ? » Demanda Peter.

« Don Constiablo. » Répondit son neveu, et Peter jura en hoquetant faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour l'énerver ? » Demanda l'oncle psychopathe à l'Alpha.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est Laura qui l'a repoussé quand il l'a demandé en mariage. Elle savait qu'il voulait uniquement son pouvoir, et on se débrouillait très bien sans avoir à s'allier à la meute à laquelle il appartenait. »

« Qui est ce gars ? » Questionna Scott, en regardant Peter et Derek, confus.

« C'est un loup de naissance, les Constiablo sont l'une des plus ancienne famille de l'histoire. Ils n'ont pas autant de territoire, et ne sont pas autant respectés que nous, mais ils sont riches et impitoyables. Don Constiablo était le plus jeune fils de l'alpha quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, et il était déjà vicieux. Il considérait les loups garous comme étant supérieurs aux humains et ne réfléchissait jamais à deux fois avant de tuer un humain, ou quiconque protègerait un humain qu'il voulait mort. Depuis que je suis sorti de mon Coma j'ai fait quelques recherches. Don Constiablo a tué et son père et ses frères pendant leurs sommeils pour devenir un alpha, et il a déplacé sa meute loin de New York. Personne ne savait où ils s'étaient installés. »

« Maintenant on le sait… Starling City. Il détient Stiles, et il menace de le tuer si je ne satisfais pas ses exigences. » Annonça Derek à sa meute.

« Quelles exigences ? On doit faire ce qu'il demande… On doit sauver Stiles ! » S'exclama Scott. Derek détourna les yeux, et Isaac s'exprima à sa place. »

« Il a dit que Derek devait aller à Starling City dans les prochaines 24 heures et lui céder le territoire des Hales. La meute de Derek doivent choisir de rejoindre celle de Constiablo, l'exile, ou la mort… Et si on refuse de le rejoindre il tuera toute la famille que l'on puisse avoir… Et enfin il tuera les Argents parce qu'ils existent. »

« Mais Stiles vivra, pas vrai ? » Demanda Scott.

Derek secoua la tête.

« Tu ne connais pas cet homme, Scott. Si j'y vais et que je lui cède le territoire, je pourrais tout aussi bien assister à l'exécution de Stiles. On ne peut pas croire ce qu'il dit.

« Derek a raison. Stiles était mort au moment où Constiablo a posé ses griffes sur lui. » Soupira Peter.

« Vous… Vous allez l'abandonner ? » S'écria Scott, s'affalant dans un fauteuil. Allison fut à ses côtés en un instant, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. »

« Eh bien… » Commença l'ex alpha.

« Non… On ne l'abandonne pas. Stiles est la meute… et je refuse de perdre un autre membre de ma meute. J'irais à Starling City et je le récupérerais… Peu importe ce que je dois faire. Même si ça signifie lui céder Beacon Hills. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, "lui transférer le territoire" » Demanda Lydia.

« C'est un rituel. Derek va faire un pacte de sang avec Constiablo… Et ensuite Constiablo va tuer Derek. Ca fera immédiatement de lui l'Alpha du territoire des Hales. »

« Tu veux dire que Derek va mourir ? » S'exclama Isaac d'une voix frêle, se rapprochant de son chef de meute.

Derek acquiesça. « Si c'est le prix à payer. »

Isaac, Boyd et Erica bondirent, s'accrochant à Derek. Ce dernier resta immobile, mais Scott pouvait encore voir la douleur sur le visage de l'alpha.

« Je viens avec toi. Tu auras plus de chances de récupérer Stiles sans te faire tuer, avec des renforts. » Déclara Scott.

« Moi aussi » Claironna Isaac.

« Vous ne me laissez pas ici. Je dois aller sauver mon Batman. » S'exclama Erica, la voix empreinte de résolution.

Boyd l'appuya en hochant la tête.

« Stiles mourrait pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous Jackson et moi en sommes aussi… Et Jackson peut se débrouiller pour nous y emmener… Son père a un avion. »

« Je… Quoi ? » Jackson regarda, choqué, Lydia. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil à l'attention de l'ancien Kanima, le défiant silencieusement de la contredire.

«Comme tu veux. » Marmonna-t-il, préférant abandonner.

« Je viens aussi… Et je dirais à mon père de surveiller tous les loups garous étranges en ville… bien que l'on soit sensé être à la retraite. » Ajouta Allison.

« Ca me semble un peu trop pour moi. » Admit Danny, ce à quoi agréa Derek.

« C'est bon, tu n'es au courant de tout ça que depuis quelques semaines. J'ai besoin que tu prépares le reste. Si les choses se passent mal, que je me fais tuer par Constiablo et qu'il réclame ce territoire, et je suppose qu'aucun de vous ne souhaite rejoindre sa meute. » Tous refusèrent. « Vous allez devoir vous préparer à fuir. »

« De quoi a-t-on besoin ? » Demanda Danny. « Fausses identités, carte grise pour les voitures… diplômes de lycée ? »

« Ca ne devrait pas être utile. Une fois que vous serez hors du territoire de la meute des Hale, Constiablo ne devrait plus avoir de raisons pour vous suivre. Les familles qui ne savent pas pour les Loups Garou devront rester ici. J'en ferais une condition, si on doit en arriver à ça. »

« Et pour les parents qui savent pour tout ça ? » Demanda Scott.

« Ta mère va devoir se préparer à fuir. » Admit Derek. « Le père d'Allison aussi. Puisqu'il est déjà à Starling City le Sheriff est aussi en danger. Peter, si le pire arrive, tu es chargé d'emmener Chris, Melissa et Danny hors de la ville. Dis à Deaton ce qui va se passer, dès qu'il fera jour, techniquement il est notre émissaire, il risque d'être une cible lui aussi. Constiablo a une bien plus grande meute que la notre, mais la plus part d'entre eux ont été mordu récemment de ce que j'en ai compris, depuis le séisme de Starling City. »

« On sera capable de les battre… On s'est entrainé très dur ! » S'exclama Isaac, confiant.

Derek secoua la tête. « N'en soit pas si sûr. S'il n'en sait pas beaucoup sur nous, nous en savons encore moins sur lui et sa meute… Où ils retiennent Stiles, combien sont-ils dans la meute, à quel point ils sont entraînés… et on ne pourra pas en savoir plus, donc on a intérêt à être très prudent. »

Les loups acquiescèrent montrant qu'ils avaient compris, et Derek soupira, avant de se tourner vers Jackson.

« Combien de temps ça va prendre d'affréter cet avion ? »

« On y sera à temps pour déjeuner. » Affirma Jackson, sûr de lui.

« On pourra peut-être aller à ce Diner, celui dont parlait Stiles la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, en attendant de savoir ce qu'on fera. » Suggéra Scott.

« Jackson, organise tout pour le décollage. » Ordonna Derek. « Les autres, préparez vous, prenez de quoi tenir quelques jours, voir une semaine. Souvenez-vous que vous aurez à partir rapidement, et que vous ne pourrez pas revenir chez vous. Peter… »

«Fait en sorte que la Camaro soit hors du territoire de la meute… Je sais. » Répondit l'oncle, sachant déjà ce qu'allait lui demander son neveu.

« La Jeep de Stiles aussi. » Ajouta Scott. « Il me tuera si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Betsy. »

« Oublie la stupide Jeep de Stilinsky… Qui va s'occuper de ma Porsche ? » S'exclama Jackson.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les deux ados.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Jackson, je prendrais soin de ta voiture. » Le rassura Danny.

« Les garçons. » S'esclaffa Lydia en roulant des yeux, tandis qu'Erica et Allison rirent tout en se levant. Le reste de la meute suivirent le mouvement, et Scott, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Jackson, Danny et Allison s'en allèrent, retournant chez eux pour faire leurs valises. Isaac retourna dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Peter s'approcha de Derek. « Tu sais… Il pourrait bien être déjà mort. Constiablo n'est pas connu pour être doux avec ses prisonniers. »

Derek grogna. « Il n'est pas mort. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Insista Peter.

« S'il était mort… Je le saurais. Je l'aurais senti. » Acheva Derek, regardant son oncle de ses yeux rouges.

Peter recula, reconnaissant un avertissement quand il en voyait un.

« Tu le considère vraiment comme étant un membre de la meute, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Gonda Derek.

« Tu devrais peut-être lui dire un jour. » Suggéra Peter, avant de quitter le loft, laissant Derek seul, debout, à côté de la table, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

 *** Un peu ? Seulement un peu ? Mec ton pote vient de se faire kidnapper… Tu peux carrément paniquer là !**

 **** Si tu savais comme tu as tort !**

* * *

Bon voilà! On arrive enfin aux choses intéressantes! N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos réactions! Un pitit commentaire ça fait toujours du bien!

A très bientôt!


	9. Chapter 9

**Encore un grand merci à MonaLisa94 qui m'a écrit tant de reviews ! Mais aussi à NoName (je ne sais pas si c'est le nom que tu t'es choisi ou si c'est parce que tu étais en anonyme ^^') pour ton commentaire super gentil qui m'a énormément touché ! Ainsi qu'à Sexrek, Apokhalypso et nanie, ainsi qu'à Brookedaviis ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait beaucoup rire ! J'espère que mon petit cadeau vous a fait plaisir à tous ! Je me suis éclaté à publier tous ces chapitres en si peu de temps ! Mais ça s'arrête là, à partir de maintenant je jure de retrouver un rythme de publications régulier, une fois par Week-end, et si j'ai le temps et que je suis motivée une en milieu de semaine !**

 **Voilà ! Je vous laisse lire maintenant !**

* * *

Stiles gémi en reprenant conscience, son corps lancinant de douleur. Il était allongé sur le côté, les mains ligotées dans son dos, et ses pieds attachés l'un à l'autre par une épaisse corde. Ses côtes hurlaient à l'agonie, et Stiles sentait que son visage était couvert de sang séché causé par l'entaille qui lui avait été faite lors de sa capture. Le fait qu'il soit couché sur un sol dur et bien réel, ligoté, indiqua à Stiles que ça n'avait pas été un cauchemar causé par l'attaque de Gerard quelques semaines plus tôt. Non… A moins qu'il soit encore entrain de rêver, et Stiles était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas aussi mal s'il était endormit, alors il avait été capturé, et on ne l'avait pas encore secouru.

« Ah, Je vois que notre invité est réveillé ! » S'exclama une voix doucereuse à côté de lui. Stiles ouvrit des yeux troubles et vit qu'un homme se tenait devant lui. Non… Pas un homme, du moins le visage en lui-même était presque certainement masculin. Les yeux rouges et les crocs éclairèrent immédiatement qu'il était en face d'un loup garou, et un loup garou Alpha qui plus est. L'adolescent jura mentalement, pariant que ce loup garou-ci ne serait pas aussi amical que ceux avec lesquels il passait presque tout son temps.

Ce qui en disait long, puisque Derek aimait toujours autant pousser Stiles contre les murs de temps en temps, et Jackson adorait utiliser sa force pour s'assurer que Stiles comprenne bien qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre humain, et pas un loup garou, et par conséquent, qu'il n'était pas un membre de la meute.

Bien sûr, à cause de ce que Gerard lui avait fait, les membres de la meute avaient été très gentil avec Stiles récemment (Excepté Jackson bien sûr), mais Stiles savait que ça ne durerait pas, spécialement maintenant qu'il avait bien avancé sur la voix de la guérison.

« Quoi ? Pas de salutations ?... Ton alpha t'a inculqué de bien mauvaises manières. Ta mère doit être très déçue Stiles… Ou bien préfères-tu Genim ? »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » Demanda l'interpelé, d'une voix rauque.

Le loup Garou se mis à rire et lui montra son porte monnaie. Stiles savait que sur son permis était écris son vrai nom, mais il avait aussi une photo de lui et Scott datant de quelques années sur laquelle Melissa avait écrit « Scott et Stiles » ainsi que la date de sa prise, sur le dos de la photo.

« Dis-moi, A-t-elle été prise avant ou après que tu rejoignes la meute des Hale ? »

« Je ne fais pas partie d'une meute. » Annonça-t-il au loup. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. C'est quoi… Une sorte de farce d'une fraternité du coin… Vous kidnappez un jeune touriste ? Et qu'est-ce c'est ce délire avec tes yeux mon pote ? Tu as pris de la drogue ? »

Le loup-garou s'esclaffa, et le son fit se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Stiles et la peur travers son corps.

« Oh c'est bon Stiles, tu te souviens que les loups-garous savent quand tu mens, et tu viens juste de m'en dire un gros. Je pense que tu sais exactement de quoi je parle… Et je peux aussi dire que tu es un membre de la meute des Hale… Même si tu ne semble pas y croire… On ne sentirait pas autant leur odeur sur toi, après tout ce temps à Starling City si tu n'étais pas considéré par tes camarades comme faisant partie de la meute. »

L'hyperactif se demanda brièvement comment le loup garou avait su quand il était venue à Starling City, avant de se souvenir que le billet d'avion pour l'aller était aussi dans son porte monnaie.

« Votre mère ne vous a pas dit que c'était mal de fouiller les affaires des gens ? » Demanda Stiles. « De plus vous savez qui je suis, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes. »

« Bien sûr, comme c'est mal poli de ma part ! Toutes mes excuses. Mon nom est Don Constiablo. Je suis l'Alpha d'une grande partie de Starling City. »

« J'aimerais dire que c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer… Mais ça ne l'est pas vraiment. » Ironisa l'ado.

« Ah, Stiles. Tu n'as pas idée des ennuis dans lesquels tu te trouves. Tu vois, je connais ton précieux Alpha, Derek. Lui, Laura et moi nous sommes connus il y a un bout de temps. Tu aurais vraiment dû éviter de t'impliquer dans les affaires de loups garous Stiles. Ca ne se fini jamais bien pour les humains qui courent avec les loups. Derek s'est juste bordé d'illusions, et toi aussi, pour avoir pensé que tu serais en sécurité ici. Et je vais lui prouver qu'il avait tort. »

« Ouais, et tu vas faire ça comment ? » Le provoqua l'humain.

L'Alpha eu un sourire cruel, et une autre silhouette s'avança jusqu'à lui, un pied de biche dans les mains. Stiles dégluti. Ca s'annonçait très mal.

« En te faisant très mal. » Annonça Don Constiablo à Stiles, avant que l'autre homme n'abaisse son arme, fort et rapidement, et que le monde de Stiles n'explose de douleur.

TW/A

« Je vous avais dit qu'on y serait pour le déjeuner ! » Fanfaronna Jackson quand la meute s'approchait du Diner que Scott leur avait indiqué.

« Oui, Bravo. » Erica leva les yeux. « Ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu avais conduit l'avion toi-même, ou un truc du genre. »

Scott eu un faible sourire en entendant la blague d'Erica, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire, avant de se rembrunir et de changer d'humeur encore une fois. Derek pouvait sentir les émotions des ados. Scott était terrifié de ne plus revoir Stiles en vie, et il s'en voulait pour ce qui était arrivé. Il comprenait ce que ressentait Scott, puisqu'il était exactement dans le même état. Il savait que la meute ne s'en remettrait jamais vraiment si quelque chose arrivait à Stiles. Même s'il n'était pas un loup garou, Derek considérait l'adolescent comme son bras droit. Toute la meute suivait Stiles et lui faisait confiance, même Jackson. Si l'un des betas avait un problème, et qu'il ne voulait pas que Derek s'en mêle, il allait voir Stiles. Lui-même allait voir Stiles quand il avait besoin d'aide, et ce dernier était de loin celui, dans la meute, qui en savait plus sur les loups garous et le surnaturel (à l'exception de Peter), grâce aux heures de recherches qu'il avait fait dans le but d'aider la meute.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Scott, une fois que tous se soient installés dans un coin sécurisé de la pièce.

Toute la meute se tourna vers Derek. Ca lui fit mal de voir à quel point ils paraissaient si jeunes, le regardant, les yeux plein d'espoir, sûrs qu'il saurait quoi faire pour sauver Stiles.

D'un point de vue réaliste, Derek savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances que le sauvetage de Stiles dépende de lui. Il était le seul à avoir de l'expérience avec des loups venant d'autres meutes, y compris pour ce qui était de les traquer. Bien sûr, ils avaient passé de nombreuses journées dans les bois à se traquer les uns les autres (Isaac et Boyd étaient bien meilleurs que Scott, Erica et Jackson), mais Derek frissonna à l'idée de sa meute se battant contre un loup de la meute de Don Constiablo, ou pire, face Constiablo lui-même.

« Scott… Est-ce que tu as toujours le papier avec l'adresse de Felicity ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Scott, sortant ledit papier et le passant à Derek, qui le lu et le mémorisa.

« Je vais commencer par là. Puis je suivrais l'odeur de Stiles. Ils doivent le retenir en ville. Quand à vous, je veux que vous vous sépariez en plusieurs groupes et que vous enquêtiez chacun de votre côté. A cause du tremblement de terre il y a beaucoup de bâtiments abandonnés et de hangars que Constiablo pourrait utiliser. Constiablo aura mis quelqu'un en observation devant l'appartement de Felicity, et je suppose qu'une fois que je me montrerais je vais rencontrer quelques uns de ses betas. Ils m'emmèneront probablement à l'endroit où ils retiennent Stiles. Isaac, Boyd… Est-ce que vous vous sentez assez confiants pour suivre mon odeur à travers une ville que vous ne connaissez pas ? »

Les deux acquieçèrent.

« Rappelez-vous, c'est la ville, pas la réserve. Il y aura des odeurs différentes, ainsi que d'autres loups-garous dans les alentours. Vous devrez vous concentrer sur mon odeur. Faites attention à votre environnement. Si vous avez l'impression d'être suivis, c'est que vous l'êtes probablement. Une fois que je serais arrivé la où ils m'auront amené, gardez vos distances jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent. «

« Nous avons besoin d'un signal… Pour quand on sera prêt… les hurlements sont trop évidents. » Déclara Scott.

Derek était quasiment sûr que Don Constiablo et sa meute sauraient que les betas de Derek étaient présents, qu'ils hurlent ou non, mais il n'en dit rien.

« J'y ai pensé. » Annonça fièrement Lydia. « Pendant le vol jusqu'ici. Je pense avoir une solution. »

Elle sortit une fiole de parfum hors de son sac. « A cause du séisme il y a beaucoup de fenêtres brisées dans les environs, non ? »

Derek, Scott er Oliver acquiescèrent. Jackson et Erica avaient déjà compris l'idée de la rousse.

« Mais bien sûr. » Sourit Erica.

« Heuu… Je ne comprends pas là. » Admit Isaac, penaud.

« Jackson… si j'éclatais ce flacon, jusqu'où serais-tu capable de sentir l'odeur du parfum ? Si tu étais dans un immeuble et qu'il était à l'extérieur, en sachant que les fenêtres seraient ouvertes… ou brisées ? »

« Au moins 50 mètres. » Lui répondit-il. « Probablement même à 100 mètres… Ce truc pu. »

« Bien… De mon point de vue, Constiablo va s'attendre à un signal de Loup Garou, du genre : un hurlement ou… je ne sais pas moi, un marquage olfactif. Personne n'irait suspecter l'odeur subtile de fleurs et de la brise de l'océan par une nuit de pleine lune. » Affirma Lydia, récitant la description écrite sur la bouteille de parfum. »

« Je trouve que Stiles a une mauvaise influence sur cette fille. » Chuchota Scott à Isaac, faisant ricaner d'amusement Allison et Erica, et que Jackson lui jeta un regard mauvais pour insinuer que Stiles ait une quelconque influence sur le comportement de sa belle.

« C'est un bon plan. » La félicita Derek au moment où une serveuse avec un gentil, et affectueux sourire, s'approchait de la meute.

« Salut… Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir mes grands ? » Demanda-t-elle gaiement.

Puisqu'il était évident qu'ils devaient garder leurs forces au plus haut, la meute savait qu'elle devait manger quelque chose… Même s'ils ne se sentaient pas vraiment d'humeur, en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour récupérer Stiles.

Un par un, ils passèrent commande, Lydia roula des yeux devant la quantité de nourriture que les loups garous commandèrent. Scott s'assura de commander les Curly Fries dont lui avait parlé Stiles, quand il lui avait dit qu'elles étaient presque aussi bonnes que celles de Beacon Hills, et Lydia et Allison le regardèrent avec insistance.

« Quoi ? » S'esclama-t-il. « On est venu ici de Beacon Hills pour sauver Stiles… le moins qu'on pourrait faire c'est de manger un peut de sa nourriture préférée ! »

Aucun membre de la meute ne remarqua que la serveuse avait fini de noter leur commande et se retirait discrètement, ni son sourire s'effacer quand elle leur tourna le dos. Elle alla jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine, et posa leur commande avec toutes les autres avant d'arrêter une autre serveuse par le bras.

« Je vais prendre ma pause maintenant. »

« Ok Carly… Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non tout va bien. J'ai juste besoin de dire un truc à John. »

« Ah d'accord. » Sourit l'autre serveuse.

Carly enleva son tablier et entra dans la cuisine, là où elle avait posé son sac à main le matin même en venant travailler. Elle sorti son téléphone puis s'éclipsa dans la rue située derrière le Diner et appela un numéro dans son journal d'appel. La sonnerie retentie plusieurs fois avant qu'on ne lui réponde.

« Salut Carly, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Lui demanda son beau-frère.

« Salut John… Dis, est-ce que le frère de ton amie a été retrouvé ? »

« Non… Pourquoi ? »

« Son nom… C'est Stiles… N'est-ce pas ? Il vient d'un endroit appelé Beacon Hills ? »

« Oui… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais quelque chose ? » Lui demanda anxieusement John.

« J'ai une bande de jeune au Diner. Je ne les ai jamais vu auparavant, et ils parlaient d'un gamin nommé Stiles, et ils viendraient de Beacon Hills. »

« Tu penses qu'ils pourraient être impliqués dans le kidnapping ? »

« Non… Ils parlaient de le secourir… Ils pourraient être des amis à lui… La plus part semblent être du même âge… l'un d'eux est un peu plus âgé, mais à part ça… ils semblent être des gamins normaux. Ils semblent visiblement effrayés par quelque chose, ils sont très calmes comparés aux autres adolescents de leur âge pendant l'été. »

« Tu penses que tu pourrais prendre une photo d'eux ? Felicity pourrait en reconnaitre quelques uns, s'ils sont des amis de Stiles. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Ok… Fais attention à toi. »

« Merci John. »

« Merci pour l'information. » Lui répondit John, avant de raccrocher. Carly se faufila à l'intérieur et en se cachant discrètement contre la porte de la cuisine, elle prit une photo du groupe, se débrouillant pour les avoir sous un bon angle, même si aucun ne regardait l'objectif. Elle envoya la photo à John, espérant que ça lui serait utile. Stiles avait été si poli quand John, Oliver et Felicity l'avaient emmené manger au Diner… Elle espérait qu'il serait retrouvé rapidement.

TW/A

« Les gars » Appela Diggle en raccrochant. « Carly vient de m'appeler, elle a dit qu'il y a un groupe d'adolescent au Diner, ils parleraient de secourir un certain Stiles. Ils ont dit un truc sur le fait qu'ils viendraient de Beacon Hills.

« Ca pourrait être une coïncidence. » Suggéra Oliver.

Felicity et Diggle le transpercèrent du regard.

« Avec un nom tel que Stiles… Sérieusement ? » Le raisonna la jeune femme. Ce à quoi Oliver lui concéda un bon point.

« Elle a dit à quoi ils ressemblaient ? » Demanda-t-il à son garde du corps.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. « Seulement qu'ils ont à peut près le même âge que Stiles… et que l'un d'eux est un peu plus âgé que les autres. Elle va essayer de prendre une photo d'eux et me l'envoyer. Felicity pourrait peut-être en reconnaitre certains. »

« Et s'ils étaient impliqués dans l'enlèvement… On sait que ceux qui ont enlevé Stiles ont appelé quelqu'un à Beacon Hills. Et huit heures plus tard, un groupe venant de Beacon Hills s'amènent dans un Diner où Stiles a déjà été… Et si c'étaient eux qui voulaient faire enlever Stiles ? » Paniqua Felicity, en faisant les cent pas dans leur repère.

Le téléphone de Diggle vibra, indiquant qu'il avait un nouveau message, et il l'ouvrit alors qu'Oliver s'approchait de Felicity et la tenait contre son torse, l'enlaçant en parlant d'une voix douce et rassurante.

« Ca va aller, on va le trouver. Le fait que qui qu'ils soient… le fait qu'ils soient ici maintenant… Ca veut dire que Stiles est toujours en vie. Tu dois te concentrer sur le positif. Stiles est comme toi… Il ne se laissera pas faire sans combattre. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Ouais… S'il n'a ne serais-ce que la moitié de ta robustesse, il se battra pour sa vie. »

« Felicity… Tu reconnais quelqu'un ? » Demanda Diggle en tendant son téléphone. Cette dernière s'écarta d'Oliver, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux plein de larmes.

« Quoi… Qui est-ce… Qui as-tu reconnu ? »

« Scott… le meilleur ami de Stiles depuis, genre, toujours, et Lydia… Stiles était amoureux d'elle depuis la maternelle, et Jackson… Stiles le déteste depuis la maternelle… Et je ne réalise que maintenant que Roy lui ressemble, genre… carrément, ils sont identiques… ils sont peut-être de la même famille ou quelque chose comme ça… Et il y a Erica… Elle était dans la même classe que Stiles à l'école… J'étais sa grande sœur quand on a fait le parrainage entre le collège et le Lycée. Elle est épileptique, ou du moins elle l'était à l'époque… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit quelque chose qui peut disparaitre en grandissant… Je ne recon… attends un peu… Est-ce que c'est… Non… ça ne peut pas être… OH MON DIEU, si c'est lui. C'est Derek Hale. Wow il est devenu sexy… pas qu'il ne l'était pas déjà quand il était au lycée, mais… Wow ! »

« Felicity. » La reprit gentiment Oliver.

« C'est vrai… Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Hurm, ouais donc, je ne reconnais pas ces trois là, mais ils pourraient bien avoir emménagé récemment à Beacon Hills, ou être de nouveaux amis, ou… peut importe. »

« Est-ce que l'un de ces gamins pourraient blesser Stiles… Vouloir le faire enlever ? »

« Non. Je veux dire, en grandissant Scott et Stiles étaient comme deux frères… Ils étaient inséparables, et quand il avait, environs, six ans, Stiles était dans un stage ou il adorait même le sol sur lequel Derek se tenait… C'était trop mignon, et je sais que l'autre jour quand il m'a parlé de ses amis, il m'a dit être assez ami avec Derek Hale ces derniers temps… Que lui et ses amis trainaient sur le terrain des Hales. Stiles a dit que lui et Jackson étaient en quelques sort amis maintenant, même s'il à insisté sur le fait que Jackson était toujours un abruti… Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. Hey… ce garçon blond… Ca POURRAIT être le petit frère de Camden Lahey, mais je ne suis pas sûre, ça fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas revu… Je n'étais même pas dans la même promo que Camden. »

« Donc ils sont là en amis ? » Demanda Diggle.

« Je sais que Scott et Stiles se Skype depuis que Stiles est arrivé à Starling City, et j'ai même un peu discuté avec Scott l'autre jour… Donc je m'avance surement mais je pense que oui… Ce sont des amis. »

« Dans ce cas… Pourquoi les kidnappeurs les ont appelés ? A moins… A moins que ce ne soit un piège… ou qu'ils ne soient la vrai cible, et Stiles serait juste l'appât. »

« Oliver… Ce n'est qu'une bande d'adolescents. Qu'est-ce qu'un kidnappeur pourrait bien leur vouloir ? » Fit remarquer Diggle en s'asseyant au bord du bureau de Felicity.

« Jackson et Lydia viennent tous deux de familles riches. » Proposa Felicity.

« C'est trop éloigné du but. Atteindre les parents en kidnappant un ami de leur enfant ? Ca n'a aucun sens. Et pour le plus vieux avec eux… Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur lui ? »

« Derek ? Non… Il n'y a rien. Toute sa famille est morte. J'étais la meilleure amie de sa sœur… Celle qui est morte l'année dernière. Je n'ai pas trouvé que Stiles et lui soient si proche… Je savais qu'il était revenu à Beacon Hills, mais lui et Laura… Ils n'avaient plus rien qui ait de la valeur… Ils ont tout perdu quand leurs parents sont morts dans l'incendie. Mon beau-père a clos l'affaire l'année dernière. »

« Est-ce que Derek a voulu se venger… Peut-être que c'est à cause de ça ? » Proposa Diggle.

« Il y a eu beaucoup de morts en lien avec l'affaire, mais elles étaient toutes due à des attaques d'animaux, ou encore par la femme qui a organisé l'incendie, Kate Argent. Elle est morte aujourd'hui elle aussi. L'oncle de Derek l'a tué avant de se suicider. » Leur dit Felicity. « C'était dans les infos, alors j'ai jeté un œil aux rapports de police… Ce que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ! »

« Pirater les rapports de police est un peu ce que tu fais pour nous Felicity, on ne va pas aller te livrer à la Police. » Lui rappela Oliver.

Elle lui offrit un sourire coupable.

« C'est vrai… J'avais oublié. »

« Je vais faire un tour. Si ces gamins ont un plan pour secourir Stiles ils ont peut-être une idée de l'endroit où il est retenu. Ils pourraient m'emmener tout droit à lui. »

« Ça vaut le coup… le fait qu'ils arrivent ici après que quelqu'un a Beacon Hills ai été appelé par les Kidnappeurs, c'est un peu gros pour qu'ils n'aient rien à faire dans l'histoire. » Leur dit Diggle

Felicity soupira. « Ramènes-moi juste Stiles. » Demanda la jeune femme à Oliver, sa voix affaibli par le désespoir. « Je veux juste retrouver mon petit frère. » *****

« Tu vas le récupérer. » Lui promis Oliver.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Scott… Il est inoffensif… Comme un petit chiot ! » S'exclama d'une voix faible la technicienne, des traces de choc évidentes dans la voix.

« Oliver va découvrir ce qu'il se passe. Il va trouver le fond de l'histoire et il va récupérer Stiles, peut importe l'endroit où ils l'ont emmené. »

Felicity hocha la tête en réponse, et s'occupa sur l'ordinateur, traquant les mouvements d'Oliver à travers les Glades jusqu'au Diner où Scott et les autres se trouvaient, restant silencieusement concentrée sur sa tâche. Diggle la regardait faire, restant à distance, puisqu'il savait que Felicity détestait que les gens regardent par-dessus son épaule.

Même si aucun d'eux ne parlait, Felicity et Diggle pensaient tous deux à Stiles et à ce que ses kidnappeurs pourraient être en train de faire subir à Stiles et Felicity su que ces pensées nourriraient ses cauchemars pour le reste de sa vie… Peut importe dans quel état Stiles serait quand on le retrouverait.

* * *

 *** Je ne sais pas vous, mais elle me gave un peu à toujours demander la même chose ! Elle ne veut pas agir un peu par elle-même ?! (Pardon mais j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les héroïnes qui ne font rien d'autre qu'attendre que leur prince fassent tout le boulot, pendant qu'elles se plaignent d'être triste et d'avoir mal… Ça me fou toujours en rogne !)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 Shadows that follow you**

 **On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour les réponses aux commentaires et autres!**

* * *

Oliver était penché sur le toit de l'immeuble de Felicity, son arc négligemment tenu dans sa main tandis qu'il scrutait le trottoir d'en bas, son regard fixé sur un individu solitaire, habillé d'une veste en cuir, se tenant au pied du bâtiment, tranquillement appuyé contre un poteau et tenant dans ses mains un journal, qu'il feuilletait. Oliver avait suivi cet homme depuis le Diner jusqu'à l'appartement de Felicity, restant sur les toits afin de resté caché. Il avait reconnu cet homme grâce à la photo prise par Carly… et ensuite identifié par Felicity comme étant Derek Hale… Un homme qui, jusqu'à il y a peu, passait du temps avec Stiles.

Le fait que Derek soit allé directement du Diner jusqu'à l'immeuble où se trouve l'appartement de Felicity avait déclenché une alarme dans l'esprit d'Oliver. Derek en savait certainement plus que ce qu'il ne devrait. De ce que Felicity lui avait dit, elle et Derek ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé ces dernières années… Pas depuis que Derek avait prévenu Felicity de la mort prématurée de sa sœur. A moins que Stiles ne l'ai dit à Derek, comment était-il possible que le plus vieux ai su quel building était celui dans lequel Felicity vivait. Quelqu'un avait surement dû lui dire, mais étais-ce un geste innocent à l'attention de Stiles, ou bien est-ce que les kidnappeurs de l'adolescent avaient convenu de rencontrer Derek à cet endroit… Peut-être lors de cet appel bien trop court, passé dès les premières heures, ce matin? Oliver n'en était pas sûr, mais pour autant il faisait attention à ne pas quitter l'homme du regard. Il avait été surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était dirigé dans la ville jusque chez Felicity,alors même qu'il était à pied… Oliver avait eu du mal à suivre, et à présent il ne voulait pas que Derek lui échappe.

Alors qu'il observait Derek, Oliver se surpris à se demander si Derek était celui qui avait blessé Stiles. Il avait l'air assez fort pour être capable d'infliger d'importantes blessures à quelqu'un, et Oliver ressentait une impression de danger venant de cet homme… comme si ses instincts lui disaient de ne pas déconner avec Derek Hale.

L'archer sorti son téléphone et ouvrit la copie d'une photo. Diggle avait consciencieusement envoyé cette photo à Felicity et Oliver afin que ce dernier puisse vérifier et s'assurer qu'il suivait bien la bonne personne. Il étudia Derek sur l'image, une vue bien plus proche de toutes celles qu'il avait pu avoir jusqu'à présent. Sur la photo il semblait que Derek était préoccupé, ou inquiet, et Oliver pouvait voir que le gars était en colère à propos de quelque chose. Peut-être était-il inquiet pour Stiles, et qu'il était en colère que l'innocent adolescent ai été enlevé. Tous les adolescents autour de lui, en tout cas, semblaient très inquiets, et aucun d'eux ne paraissait content.

Détachant son regard de Derek sur la photo, le justicier observa l'adolescent musclé qui pourrait passer pour un clone de Roy, excepté qu'il était visiblement plus jeune de quelques années. Oliver avait fait faire des recherches à Felicity sur le passé de Roy quand Thea et lui avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, et il n'en était pas sorti grand-chose. Quelques arrestations, mais aucunes condamnations, pas de dossier scolaire avant son année de 5ème. Roy avait passé la majorité de son enfance et ses années d'adolescences dans le système d'accueil pour orphelins. Le premier placement permanent de Roy dans une famille avait duré longtemps, plus de huit ans, jusqu'à ce que le couple qui s'occupait de lui ne meure à quatre mois d'intervalles chacun… L'un d'eux d'un cancer, l'autre d'une prise de drogue sur-dosée qui avait été classifié en suicide. A partir de là, la plus longue période dans une famille d'accueil pour Roy avait été de dix mois, et sa moyenne avait été de 5 mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai presque dix-sept ans, qu'il ne fasse une fugue et disparaisse des dossiers des fonctionnaires.

Felicity avait aussi découvert que les deux parents biologiques avaient été plutôt riche… pas au niveau d'Oliver ou de Tommy cependant, et tout indiquait qu'ils aimaient énormément leur fils. Ils avaient été des membres respectables de la communauté, avaient vécus en Californie dans la région de Beacon Hills (mais pas dans Beacon Hills même). Le couple avait été tué dans un accident de voiture alors que Roy avait à peine vingt mois. Roy était lui-aussi dans la voiture lors de l'accident, mais n'avait heureusement pas été gravement blessé. Le père de Roy était mort sur le coup, et sa mère était morte à l'hôpital, lors de l'opération lors de laquelle on essayait de la sauver ainsi que l'enfant à naître qu'elle portait. Avec ses parents morts, et aucune famille en vie connu, Roy avait grandi en passant de foyers en foyers jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfuit. Oliver et Felicity n'avaient pas essayé de chercher ce qui était arrivé au petit frère de Roy… même si à présent il avait une bonne idée sur où auraient mené les recherches.

Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Oliver ne croyait plus aux coïncidences, mais le fait que le jeune frère de Roy, Felicity et son frère, aient grandi dans la même ville, ne pouvait pas vraiment être expliqué. Oliver ne pouvait vraiment pas imaginer comment quelqu'un pourrait manipuler les événements à ce point, pas sans savoir que Felicity et Roy seraient tous les deux un liés au Justicier de Starling City.

Oliver fut tiré de ses pensées quand il repéra un mouvement sur le trottoir. Deux hommes imposants s'avançaient dans la rue, et il y avait quelque chose… de bestial… dans leur façon de bouger, qui attira l'attention d'Oliver. Il les observa alors qu'ils se déplaçaient, et s'approchaient du bâtiment de Felicity. Le justicier suivi leur regard et compris que ce qu'ils observaient fixement n'était autre que Derek Hale, qui avait abaissé son journal et les regardait en retour. Même d'aussi loin Oliver pu voir les lèvres de Derek se courber alors qu'il poussait un grondement menaçant en montrant les dents.

Oliver se remémora l'après-midi où Stiles et lui avait joué au Lacrosse. Stiles avait dit que Derek faisait tout pour paraître Badass, et Oliver su exactement ce que l'adolescent avait voulu dire. Le jeune homme semblait menaçant, et si ça avait été sa sœur de seize ans qui traînait avec lui, Oliver aurait été très inquiet. A cet instant Oliver était inquiet pour Stiles et ses amis, qui traînaient avec Derek… mais il se rappela aussi à quel point cet homme avait semblé inquiet malgré son air bourru, et il se souvint combien de pertes Derek avait subi dans sa courte vie jusqu'à présent. Il n'était pas étonnant au final que Derek se cache derrière un masque afin de protéger à la fois ceux à qui il tenait et lui-même… Oliver faisait exactement la même chose. Et en cet instant, un ami de Derek avait disparu, et Oliver savait que Derek pensait que les deux hommes qui s'approchaient avaient un rôle dans cette histoire.

Les rues étaient vides, alors même que l'heure du déjeuner approchait les gens ne s'aventuraient pas dehors. Pour la énième fois Oliver se maudit de ne pas avoir essayé de faire déménager Felicity vers un quartier plus sûr… principalement à cause de la vague de crime qui sévissait dans les parties toujours intactes des Glades, et dans les quartiers environnants.

L'archer descendit discrètement, utilisant l'escalier de secours pour se rapprocher de Derek, afin d'être plus proche au cas ou quelque chose se passerait entre l'homme en cuir de Beacon Hills et les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Quand Oliver fut assez près pour les entendre, il s'arrêta, et s'accroupi bien bas pour éviter d'être vu. Les deux hommes se tenaient à présent devant Derek et l'un d'eux pris la parole.

« Alpha Hale. » Salua-t-il. « L'Alpha Constiablo vous envoie ses salutations. Il est heureux que vous ayez pu venir à Starling City aussi rapidement. »

« Où est Stiles ? » Gronda Derek.

« Chaque choses en son temps, Alpha Hale. On nous a donné l'ordre de vous ramener à l'Alpha Constiablo. Vous pourrez voir votre pathétique petit humain bientôt… Vous auriez entendu la façon dont il a hurlé quand notre Alpha l'a interrogé… j'ai bien peur que l'on ne pourra jamais faire partir tout ce sang du sol. »

Derek gronda et se jeta sur les deux hommes. Oliver vit les visages des trois hommes changer, leur front s'allongèrent, leur nez s'aplatirent, et leur dents grandirent et devinrent des crocs. Les yeux de Derek, auparavant vert, brillaient d'une lueur rouge sang, alors que ceux des deux autres hommes étaient d'un bleu électrique. Oliver sous le choc les regarda se battre, pris par surprise par leur transformation. Le temps qu'il se reprenne le combat était terminé. L'un des deux hommes était étendu au sol, gémissant de douleur, sa veste et son t-shirt déchiqueté et imbibé de sang. L'autre homme… celui qui avait parlé, était au sol, inconscient, Derek se tenait au dessus de lui, la poitrine sifflante, et se tourna pour faire face au moins gravement blessé des deux.

« Attrape ton pote et partons, qu'on en finisse. Tu ne voudrais pas faire plus attendre ton précieux Alpha. » Gronda l'alpha en faisant flasher ses yeux d'un rouge sang. L'homme se releva, tituba jusqu'à son ami inconscient et le hissa en travers de ses épaules, malgré le fait qu'il soit visiblement gravement blessé… Oliver pouvait voir une flaque de sang sur le béton là où était étendu l'homme l'instant d'avant. Derek jeta le journal dans une poubelle avant de les suivre. Le Justicier les suivait de loin, grâce aux bâtiments du quartier si proches les uns des autres, lui permettant de sauter d'un toit à l'autre.

La chance d'Oliver disparut quand Derek fut conduit au coin de la rue et qu'il monta dans une voiture. L'homme inconscient fut jeté sur les sièges arrière, et Derek monta sur le siège du côté passager, laissant conduire l'autre homme. Oliver activa rapidement son oreillette relié à Felicity et Diggle.

« Felicity, j'ai besoin que tu traque une voiture pour moi. » Annonça-t-il, avant de lui faire noter le numéro de plaque ainsi que sa localisation actuelle.

« Je l'ai. » Déclara Felicity alors que la voiture démarrait et s'éloignait. L'archer revint sur ses pas en sprintant, remonta la rue jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait lassé sa moto.

« Ils semblent se diriger vers les Glades. » Rajouta la jeune informaticienne.

« Tiens-moi au courant. » Exigea l'archer. « Diggle… Il faudrait que tu me rejoignes… D'après ce que je viens de voir, je vais avoir besoin de renforts. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. » Déclara le garde du corps avant de raccrocher.

« Oliver… Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Demanda anxieusement Felicity. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Derek Hale était là. » Annonça l'interpellé. « Deux hommes l'ont approché. Il les a battu et leur a ordonné de l'emmener à leur Alpha… Je pense que c'est leur leader. Il semblerait que c'est aussi où Stiles est retenu. » *****

« Est-ce qu'ils ont dit quoi que ce soit sur comment va Stiles ? » Demanda sa camarade.

Oliver grinça des dents.

« Felicity… Il est toujours vivant… C'est tout ce que j'ai. »

« Oh, Merci mon dieu ! » Soupira Felicity, tandis qu'Oliver se maudit mentalement pour lui avoir menti… Il avait encore besoin que Felicity soit fonctionnelle afin de traquer la voiture que Derek avait signalé, et il savait que sa capacité à le faire serait sévèrement compromise si elle apprenait que son frère avait été torturé.

« Très bien, Felicity, dis moi où aller. » Ordonna Oliver en sauta sur sa moto avant de la faire rugir. Il bondit dans la rue principale sous les directives de l'informaticienne. Il apparu que Felicity avait eu raison. Derek était emmené droit dans les Glades, bien que le chemin emprunté soit plus long… pas loin du tout du Verdant. Oliver savait qu'il y avait plein de bâtiments abandonnés là-bas qui avaient été déclaré inapte à l'utilisation par les pompiers après le séisme, donc il y avait une multitude de bâtiments à disposition pouvant servir de planque à un gang. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver quel bâtiment ils utilisaient, Oliver devrait potentiellement perdre des heures, que Stiles n'avait pas, à chercher la planque du Gang.

Oliver n'avait aucun doute que c'était lié à une histoire de clan… Malgré les doutes qu'il avait eu plus tôt sur Stiles. Derek était, il en était certain, son leader, et Stiles avait été enlevé afin de l'atteindre. L'archer se frappa mentalement pour ne pas s'être inquiété plus sur les activités extra-scolaire de Stiles à Beacon Hills. Il est vrai que l'adolescent et lui n'avaient parlé que le Samedi, et qu'il était à présent à la moitié de la journée de Mardi, mais Oliver était certain que, même sans Felicity, Diggle et lui auraient été capables de trouver quelques informations sur Stiles et ses amis… Et ils auraient possiblement pu éviter que quoi que ce soit n'arrive à Stiles.

A présent le pauvre gamin avait été enlevé de l'appartement de sa sœur et torturé à cause de ce dans quoi il était impliqué à Beacon Hills. Le justicier ne savait pas comment l'autre clan avait trouvé Stiles… Felicity avait été très prudente, terrifiée à l'idée que Stiles puisse être blessé à cause de toute la violence de Starling City. Stiles était resté chez elle presque tout le temps de son séjour à Starling City.

Excepté… Excepté la fois où Oliver avait poussé Felicity à le faire sortir. La première fois quand ils étaient tous allé au Diner, le seconde fois quand Felicity et Stiles étaient venu chez Oliver et qu'ils avaient joué au Lacrosse, et la dernière quand Oliver avait suggéré que peut-être, le Dimanche, les deux frères et sœurs pourraient sortir et faire un tour en ville.

Oliver était persuadé qu'à un moment lors de ces trois excursions… Probablement la première ou la troisième, Stiles avait été reconnu et ciblé… et à présent torturé et pourrait potentiellement être tué.

Et ça aura été de la faute d'Oliver pour avoir encouragé Felicity à laisser sortir Stiles et lui faire voir Starling City. ******

* * *

 ***** Et le fait qu'il se soit transformé en loup-garou ça n'est pas une donnée pertinente? On passe dessus sans problème? Oui? ... Ah bon, ok... Si tu trouve ça totalement normal, alors...

 ****** #Le complexe du héro… #Toutestdemafauteparcequej'existe #...Ok j'avoue je me suis inscrite sur Tweeter cette semaine… Et je suis totalement perdu, je croyais que ça marchait un peu comme Facebook et maintenant je me sens vieille parce que je ne comprends toujours pas à quoi ça sert… *snif*

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire cette semaine! Je cite :

 **Sexrek:** Range tes griffes ma grande! Les renforts sont là! Je pense que les prochains chapitres vont bien te plaire!

 **NoName :** J'aime bien ton humour alors ! ^^

Tes commentaires me font chaud au cœur !

Oui je connais Bleach et comme je le disais à Mona Lisa j'en ai lu trop d'un coup et j'ai fait une overdose de demoiselle en détresse ce qui m'a gaché le manga… Et effectivement je crois que tu peux pas faire pire qu'Orihime !

Et pour répondre à ta question, je traduis pour le plaisir, mais si tu as une offre je prends ! :D Plus sérieusement, c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien être traductrice plus tard ! Du coup je me donne beaucoup de peine quand je traduit ici, j'essaie de trouver les expressions qui correspondent le mieux aux originales, même si parfois mon cerveau me dit « FUCK ! », à ces moments là tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver dans le coin… Ma sœur m'évite à présent quand je traduis XD

Ca me flatte que tu te demandes si je suis déjà traductrice ! Je suis vraiment contente parce que vous semblez tous être satisfait (enfin selon les commentaires que vous me laissez) de mon travail ! Ca fait plaisir !

 **Nanie** et **Brookedaviis :** Je crois que vous avez eu un début de réponse dans ce chapitre, apparemment non, Stiles ne va pas bien, et oui, il a souffert! :/

 **Hachi Osaki :** J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur ! Il est un peut court je sais ! Mais j'essaierai de publier un autre dans la semaine.

Voilà encore merci à vous ! Et à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !


	11. Chapter 11

**Encore pardon pour ce retard ! J'ai eu de gros soucis et je n'ai pas trop eu le temps ni l'envie de traduire. Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

Felicity arpentait le sous-sol, son téléphone fermement agrippé dans sa main, anxieuse dans l'attente de nouvelles… N'importe quelles nouvelles.

Oliver était parti au Diner en costume pour observer les nouveaux arrivés du groupe de Beacon Hills. La dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à Oliver, il avait décidé de suivre Derek Hale quand ce dernier avait quitté le restaurant, et il s'était retrouvé juste devant l'immeuble où habitait Felicity. Derek s'était campé devant le bâtiment, apparemment dans l'attente de quelque chose, ou bien il s'était trouvé un poste d'observation, Oliver n'avait pas été très sûr **(de ses déductions)**.

Diggle était partie, lui aussi était allé au Diner surveiller le reste des amis de Stiles, et les avait suivi quand ils étaient partis.

Tous deux maintenaient le silence radio, et la technicienne attendait désespérément des nouvelles.

« J'ai besoin d'une distraction. » Se marmonna-t-elle alors que son regard revenait se fixer sur son portable. Elle s'y était accroché, espérant que son beau-père ou que l'Officier Lance l'appellent et lui donnent du nouveau, mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait rien entendu depuis que John l'avait appelé pour l'informé qu'il avait bien atterrit et était sur le chemin du département de Police de Starling City afin de donner un coup de main pour faire avancer l'enquête de la disparition de son fils.

Elle tapota sur l'écran de son téléphone et ouvrit la photo des amis de Stiles prise au Diner. Elle était étonnée de voir à quel point ils semblaient avoir tous grandi. Il s'était passé des années depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait tous vu… C'était encore alors qu'ils étaient enfants, ils avaient encore leur visage de chérubins et l'excitement enfantin qui allait avec. A présent, en zoomant sur Scott, Felicity ne pouvait pas croire que l'adolescent ait autant vieilli… On aurait presque dit un adulte… Un jeune homme.

La dernière fois que l'informaticienne avait passé du temps avec Scott, ce dernier et Stiles étaient toujours des gamins dégingandé, ils entraient à peine dans leur période de puberté, et le montraient nettement grâce à leurs voix en pleine mue et l'asthme de Scott qui régissait ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire. Ils lui faisaient penser à des petits chiots qui auraient à peine grandi, tout en jambes et bizarres. Quand elle en avait parlé à Melissa, cette dernière avait rit, tapoté l'épaule de l'adolescente avant de lui assurer que les deux garçons grandiraient et qu'ils ne ressembleraient alors plus à ça.

Actuellement, elle avait l'impression que Scott et Stiles s'étaient transformés en des personnes totalement différentes, lorsqu'elle avait eu le dos tourné. Stiles s'entourait de mystères et restait distant, et Scott semblait plus vieux que son âge et semblait avoir des informations sur la disparition de Stiles.

Elle zooma encore une fois sur la photo, et étudia les visages des autres adolescents qu'elle connaissait à Beacon Hills. Lydia toujours aussi belle, même si elle semblait à présent plus lointaine, plus mature, elle ne portait plus ses nattes et ses tresses se tenait contre Jackson, qui semblait épuisé, il avait des cernes sous les yeux, comme s'il avait vécu un traumatisme récemment.

L'IT-girl fronça des sourcils en regardant ces adolescents. En fait, ils avaient tous cet air dans les yeux… le même regard qu'Oliver et Diggle avaient parfois après une mauvaise nuit… Comme celle lors du tremblement de terre, quand Tommy est mort dans les bras d'Oliver.

Un adolescent ne devrais jamais avoir cet air sur le visage, décida-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait la photo en essuyant ses larmes. Même Derek était trop jeune pour avoir ce regard. Il n'était pas énormément plus jeune qu'elle, mais dans l'esprit de Felicity, Derek serait toujours le petit frère de Laura. Après ce qui était arrivé à sa famille… Après avoir tout perdu dans cet incendie, elle savait qu'il y aurait des dommages mentaux important, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une douleur aussi forte dans les yeux du jeune homme. Certains pourrait ne pas comprendre, mais Felicity connaissait Derek depuis sa plus tendre enfance _( **que celles et ceux qui, comme moi, sont jalou-x-ses, lèvent la main !** )_ et elle connaissait ses expressions faciales. Après tout, elle avait appris comment lire en Derek comme dans un livre, de sa sœur Laura.

Et sur cette photo Derek affichait ce que Laura avait l'habitude d'appeler son regard de chiot battu… qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il était triste, en colère ou vraiment angoissé par quelque chose. Notre informaticienne y était habituée… Derek l'avait beaucoup utilisé à peu près lors des six mois précédant l'incendie, cependant à présent qu'elle voyait la version plus âgée, elle devait admettre que c'était bien plus intimidant qu'avant l'incendie.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir accablant en traversant le refuge jusqu'à son bureau, se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil, avant de poser son téléphone à côté d'elle, la photo des amis de Stiles toujours sur l'écran. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tablette, puis à son téléphone.

Lors de son adolescence elle n'avait jamais rien eu à faire avec Jackson Whittlemore, sauf quand elle lui envoyait des regards effrayants quand elle venait récupérer Stiles à l'école. Elle savait que le fils adoptif des Whittlemores faisait de la vie de son frère un enfer depuis la maternelle… Alors jusqu'à faire émettre une ordonnance restrictive contre lui. Et aujourd'hui, Jackson avait traversé plusieurs états pour venir en aide à Stiles. C'était un gros retournement… et un changement si soudain qu'il rendait Felicity suspicieuse.

Elle savait très bien ce que Stiles ressentait pour Jackson, et ça la confortait dans l'idée qu'il était impossible que Stiles ai rejoint un Gang dans lequel se trouvait ce gars… c'est alors qu'elle pensa que Jackson devait probablement être un nouveau membre du groupe. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi l'adolescent ne semblait pas aussi inquiet que les autres. Même Erica, que Stiles n'avait que rarement mentionné, semblait anxieuse sur l'image.

Même si elle avait déjà passé des heures à regarder la photo, la grande sœur de Stiles était encore étonnée de voir à quel point Roy et Jackson se ressemblaient. Ils étaient forcément apparentés… Il n'y avait aucune autre explication possible. Elle se remémora les recherches qu'elle avait fait pour Oliver quand il avait découvert la relation naissante entre Roy et Thea.

Se redressant, elle rassembla les informations dont elle disposait déjà sur Roy et se concentra sur sa jeune enfance, avant que ses parents ne soient tués dans un accident de voiture. Tout semblait normal, et Felicity eu de la peine en voyant à quel point les parents biologiques de Roy semblaient l'aimer, avant d'être brutalement arraché à leur fils alors qu'il n'avait encore que deux ans.

Felicity commença à étendre sa recherche sur l'accident en lui-même. Roy n'avait pas été blessé de front lors de la collision, mais ses parents n'avaient pas été aussi chanceux. Ça avait été un miracle que la mère survive assez longtemps pour que le bébé qu'elle portait puisse être sauvé dans des conditions viable par les médecins ***** de l'hôpital dans lequel elle avait été emmené après l'accident.

Un petit piratage du dossier médical et un coup d'œil sur le rapport d'enquête de l'assurance**, écrite par un certain Robert Reyes, père de la même Erica dont Stiles était apparemment devenu l'ami, révélait que l'équipe de l'hôpital avait sauvé avec succès la vie du nouveau proche de Roy… son petit frère, cependant la mère était morte lors de l'opération. Le bébé avait été littéralement tiré hors du cadavre de la mère, et sur le moment les docteurs avaient eu peur que le bébé n'ait été trop longtemps privé d'oxygène ***

Leurs peurs furent infondées, le bébé était en parfaite santé, quoi que sa taille ai été un peu sous la norme étant né un mois avant la date prévue. Quant les testaments des parents de Roy, écris seulement quelques semaines auparavant, furent consultés, ils annoncèrent que tout serait légué à leurs enfants, cependant rien ne fut mentionné pour la garde de Roy et de son frère dans l'éventualité où les deux parents mourraient. Les deux enfants furent envoyés sous la tutelle de l'état, et furent tous deux rapidement adoptés. Roy par les Harpers, et le bébé alors nommé Jackson, par les Whittlemores. La famille Harper avait déménagé à Starling City quelques années plus tard, et Jackson grandi dans une famille privilégiée, tourmentant ses camarades et devenant, pour reprendre les mots de Stiles, le plus grand connard de la classe. ****

Felicity fixait son écran, la lumière du moniteur se reflétant sur les verres de ses lunettes. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Roy Harper, le gamin si gentil, cependant endurci par la rue, qui aimait Thea Queen et avait pour idole le Justicier et Jackson Whittlemore, le gamin riche, et pourri gâté qui emmerdait Stiles depuis leurs premiers jours à l'école étaient frères. Ils ont été élevés dans des familles opposées, l'un volant pour manger, l'autre se pavanant en Porsche, mais malgré tout, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux impliqués dans la vie de Felicity (même si cette dernière ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas fan de Jackson)

Le bourdonnement du dispositif de communication dans l'oreille de la technicienne rompit le fil de ses pensées, la faisant violemment sursauter et presque crier de surprise. Elle réussi à ne rien laisser paraître alors que la voix d'Oliver dans son oreille.

« Felicity, j'ai besoin que tu traques une voiture pour moi. » Chuchota-t-il, avant de lui indiquer sa position actuelle (ce qu'elle savait déjà, grâce au GPS qu'elle avait glissé dans les bottes d'Oliver) et le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture en question, une berline sans prétention qui se mélangeait au reste du trafic. Cependant, puisque c'était le milieu de la journée, le trafic était léger, et en utilisant les caméras de la ville elle pu rapidement la retrouver et verrouiller son ordinateur dessus, relègant toutes ses pensées sur Roy et Jackson ainsi que leur inattendu héritage partagé dans un recoin de son esprit. Trouver Stiles était sa plus grande priorité.

« Je l'ai. » Déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait en direct (grâce à une caméra de sécurité vraiment bien placée) la voiture démarrer et commencer à s'éloigner de l'immeuble de son appartement, et se faufiler dans la circulation. Elle pouvait entendre des bruits de pas et une respiration sifflante, lui indiquant qu'Oliver était en train de courir, elle se força à prétendre que c'était une affaire ordinaire… que ce n'était pas Stiles qu'Oliver essayait de sauver. Elle regarda ses écrans alors qu'ils clignotaient et changeaient, sautant de fenêtres vidéo en fenêtres vidéo au fur et à mesure qu'elle changeait de points de vues et de caméras pour suivre la voiture. Elle retenait sa respiration lorsque cette dernière passait par certains endroits, sachant que la voiture pourrait alors changer de direction où s'arrêter sans que la technicienne ne s'en rende compte, mais pour son plus grand soulagement la voiture réapparaissait toujours. Elle ouvrit une carte de Starling city, et commença à tracer l'itinéraire que la voiture suivait.

« On dirait qu'ils se dirigent vers les Glades… mais grâce à un chemin indirect, il existe des façons bien plus rapide d'y aller. » Reporta Felicity à Oliver.

« Tiens-moi au courant s'il y a du changement. » Répliqua-t-il.

L'informaticienne entendait le son bruyant de la moto tourner en surrégime à travers son oreillette.

« Diggle… Tu devrais venir me rejoindre… D'après ce que je viens de voir, je vais avoir besoin de renforts. » Demanda le justicier.

« J'arrive. »

« Oliver… Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? » Demanda Felicity, parce que, merde quoi, c'était quand même son frère l'enjeu ! Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui était en train de se passer, « Que c'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai suivi Derek Hale jusqu'à ton appartement. Il est resté devant quelque temps avant d'être accosté par deux hommes. Il les a tabassé et leur a ordonné de l'emmener jusqu'à leur Alpha… Je suppose que c'est leur leader. Il semblerait que c'est aussi là où Stiles est retenu en otage. »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont dit quoi que ce soit sur l'état de Stiles ? Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? » Demanda précipitamment l'informaticienne.

« Felicity… Il est toujours en vie… C'est tout ce que je sais… » Déclara l'Archer. Felicity ferma les yeux tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

« Oh Dieu merci ! » Soupira-t-elle, espérant plus que tout au monde que Stiles soit à nouveau auprès de John et elle. C'était dans des moments comme ça que Felicity détestait ne pas être capable de sortir avec Oliver et Diggle. Elle aurait souhaité être capable d'aider à libérer Stiles, mais elle savait bien, au fond, que si elle y avait été, elle aurait simplement été sur leur chemin. Oliver et Diggle se seraient inquiétés pour sa sécurité, et non pas pour sauver Stiles et il y aurait eu un risque qu'ils se fassent blesser dans l'histoire.

« Très bien, Felicity, dis moi où ils vont. »

Cette dernière le guida, lui indiquant la direction et les raccourcis afin qu'il puisse les rattraper sans problème. Elle jura quand la voiture disparu lorsqu'elle entra dans les Glades, là où toutes les caméras de sécurités étaient soit cassées, soit ne fonctionnaient plus à cause du tremblement de terre.

Nerveusement elle posa son menton dans ses mains tandis qu'Oliver commençait à chercher la voiture dans les Glades, priant pour qu'il trouve rapidement le véhicule dans lequel se trouvait Derek. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour aider son frère… A présent, la vie de Stiles était entre les mains d'Oliver, de Diggle, ainsi que de Derek Hale et le groupe d'adolescents qui avaient suivi leur ami à Starling City afin de le secourir.

Felicity ferma les yeux et pria pour que tous… Oliver, Stiles, Diggle et Derek… s'en sortent indemnes.

Cependant, elle savait que les chances pour que ça arrive étaient inexistantes. En soupirant elle attrapa son téléphone et fit défiler ses contacts jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Quentin Lance. L'officier de Police devait être mis au courant de ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

 ***(désolée si cette phrase ressemble à du n'importe quoi, mais la phrase originale est un vrai bordel, ça parle d'option viable, de médecin et de bébé à naître envisagé… et le résultat que j'en ai tiré ressemblait plus ou moins (plus moins que plus) à ce que je vous ai écrit!)**

 **** Je pense que l'auteur parle de l'assurance des voitures impliquées dans l'accident, elles enquêtes pour connaitre la nature des accidents. Je le précise ici parce que pendant deux secondes je me suis demandé pourquoi il y avait eu une enquête, et ensuite pourquoi c'était l'assurance qui s'en était chargé et pas les policiers. ^^**

 ***** Ça pourrait tellement expliquer pourquoi Jackson est un connard fini ! (Ceci est une blague, que personne ne soit choqué et se mette à penser que je me moque de tous les bébés du monde ayant été privé d'oxygènes lors de leur naissance ! J'ai déjà perdu une amie à cause de ce sujet, je ne veux pas en plus perdre des lecteurs !)**

 ****** Bon dieu… Comment traduire une expression Américaine, que l'on n'a même pas comprise ! Si quelqu'un sait ce que signifie « a first class douche », qu'il me le fasse savoir, parce que vraiment, c'est du gros pif-au-mètre, malgré les recherches que j'ai faites, j'ai rien trouvé de satisfaisant, donc j'ai improvisé… Et j'ai paniqué… Et ça a donné ça… Pardonnez-moi pour la vulgarité ! Mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris lors de mon dernier commentaire étoilé, je n'aime pas trop Jackson, même si j'ai été dégoûtée qu'il parte de Beacon Hills. En fait j'adore le détester ! Il était plutôt drôle… et pathétique je dois avouer… Enfin passons, vous n'êtes pas là pour lire mes pensées sur les personnages de la série !**

* * *

Bon encore désolée pour l'attente. En fait j'ai été agressé dans mon propre appartement, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, je n'ai rien eu à part quelques bleus. Mais j'ai été quand même choquée et j'ai passé beaucoup (énormément en fait) de temps au commissariat, puis chez le médecin et enfin chez une psy à devoir parler encore et encore de ce qu'il s'est passé. Donc j'avais plus du tout la tête à la traduction puisque'à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je revoyais la scène.

Bref, maintenant tout va bien. Enfin ça va mieux en tout cas!

Je sais que ce chapitre ne fait pas trop avancer les choses et j'en suis autant frustrée que vous et c'est une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai mis tant de temps à publier ce chapitre! ^^'

Merci encore pour vos Reviews qui font du bien! Ca rafraîchi et ça fait toujours plaisir! En plus ça fait rire et ça redonne du courage! (XP non non je ne vous flatte absolument pas pour grappiller quelques reviews!).

Donc merci à **MonaLisa** et **Nana Umi** à qui j'ai déjà répondu (enfin je l'espère) en MP!

 **Hachi Osaki** , Ouah ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir! Je sais plus si je t'ai répondu par MP alors je te répond ici:

Merci pour tes compliments ça me touche vraiment! C'est vrai qu'il y a très peu de fiction Arrow/ Teen Wolf, même en anglais. Et tu as vu, dans la nouvelle saison de Arrow l'un des personnages de la série est joué par l'acteur qui joue Christopher Argent! (On dirait que les producteurs d'Arrow pioche dans le casting de Teen Wolf, je ne serais pas étonnée de voir débarquer Dylan O'brien bientôt! XD). De plus pour ceux qui ont vu les derniers épisodes de la nouvelle saison (allez la voir elle est trop méga géniale super top!)... Non je vais rien dire, je veux pas spoiler des gens, mais pour ceux qui veulent en parler avec moi, on peut le faire par MP!

Je ne me souviens plus de l'état de Stiles. En fait j'ai déjà lu l'histoire il y a quelques mois mais depuis j'ai un peu oublié certains éléments de la suite, j'ai lu d'autres histoires entre temps et donc je redécouvre avec vous cette histoire. Même si je sais comment ça se fini et quels sont les évènements principaux. Je me force à ne pas la relire pour revivre avec vous les chapitres!

C'est un grand plaisir de partager cette fiction avec vous tous! Même si parfois je craque et pète un câble en lisant certaines phrases de l'auteur en anglais, que je me met à la maudire, l'accusant de faire exprès d'écrire des phrases aussi compliquées à traduire, il m'arrive même de supprimer un paragraphe pour le réécrire en m'éloignant du texte original parce que sinon ce serait du gros n'importe quoi... Alors qu'en Anglais ça passe crème! Alors encore une fois merci pour tes compliments qui me rassurent! Au moins je sais que ce que je rends est bon!

Et oui la fiction originale est finie! Je n'aurais jamais commencé à traduire une fiction incomplète, il y a trop de risque qu'elle soit abandonnée, et je n'aime pas quand une fiction est abandonnée, ça me laisse sur ma faim, et quand j'ai faim je deviens vicieuse et méchante...

Enfin merci encore à **NoName** , à qui je ne peux jamais répondre ailleurs qu'ici (ce qui est légèrement frustrant parfois, mais juste parfois hein!^^),Alors sache que je prie avec toi ce mystérieux totu (mais qui est-ce?), même si je ne pense pas qu'il puisse exister pire qu'Orihime!

Tant pis, j'aurais essayé! :P

Il n'y a pas encore eu de mort, heureusement... Même si j'ai peur pour la survie de mon ordinateur... Je la vois le lorgner hargneusement... J'ai peur!

Bien! A bientôt tout le monde, au prochain chapitre!


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour ce retard, comme je l'ai expliqué à certains, ce mois-ci a été assez chaud puisque j'ai été débordé par les devoirs, les dossiers à rendre, mon exposé à préparer et plusieurs partiels pour lesquels j'ai dû réviser. Donc je profite de ce jours spécial pour poster ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Déjà le 12** **ème** **! On en est à la moitié de l'histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout !**

* * *

Isaac distança Boyd alors qu'ils cavalaient à travers le toit plat en béton, avant de se jeter dans les airs, s'envolant jusqu'au bâtiment d'en face. Il atterrit et roula immédiatement sur lui-même pour ralentir son élan, avant de s'accroupir et d'attendre que Boyd le rattrape. Ce dernier était plus doué pour traquer les odeurs, et dans un combat au corps à corps il était plus fort, mais Isaac était de loin le plus rapide et agile des betas de Derek, en partie dû à sa taille imposante*.

Inspirant profondément, Isaac se précipita au bord de la bâtisse, scrutant les rues offertes à ses pieds. Comme il leur avait été ordonné, Boyd et lui avaient suivis Derek à distance quand il avait été emmené alors qu'il était devant l'appartement de la grande sœur de Stiles. Ils avaient pisté l'odeur de Derek, facilement reconnaissable à travers les odeurs inconnus de cette ville perpétuellement en activité, à travers Staling City, parcourant les quartiers en suivant une route zigzagante, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur ne les mène finalement jusqu'au périmètre de la ville qui a été le plus touché par le tremblement de terre. Isaac entendait parfaitement craquer les murs et le toit du bâtiment sur lequel il se trouvait, et grâce à ses sens aiguisés, il su que ce bâtiment avait été déserté lors de l'évènement qui avait détruit une partie de la ville, qu'il avait été condamné et marqué pour être détruit.

Un regard sur les environs et il comprit que lui et son camarade étaient arrivés aussi loin que possible en utilisant les toits de la ville. A partir de là, tous les bâtiments étaient totalement détruits, soit à cause du séisme, soit après coup. Des piles de décombres gisaient de partout et la zone semblait déserte, abandonnée par les personnes qui auparavant avaient appelé cet endroit leur maison.

« - Cet endroit me donne la chaire de poule. » Avoua-t-il à Boyd qui lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il avait le même sentiment.

« - On doit se rapprocher de Derek » Déclara ce dernier à Isaac, avant de suivre les autres loups garous en descendant précautionneusement les escaliers de secours leur permettant d'atteindre le sol.

Restant dans l'ombre, ils accélérèrent, toujours en suivant l'odeur de Derek. Celles des autres loups étaient imprégnées dans l'air, et c'était suffisant pour rendre nos deux héros nerveux et à cran.

« Est-ce que tu as senti ça ? » Interrogea Boyd d'une voix feutrée.

« - Quoi ?

\- Il y avait un humain ici… Mais ce n'est pas Stiles. J'ai aussi senti cette odeur devant l'immeuble de l'appartement de la sœur de Stiles.

-Je crois avoir vu quelqu'un sur le toit, mais il était vraiment bien caché, et il était à contrevent de la où j'étais posté. Tu penses que c'est un humain de l'autre meute ?

-De ce qu'en ont dit Peter et Derek, je ne pense pas que cette meute comporte d'humains… pas comme nous.

\- Mais alors… C'est qui ? »

Le black haussa les épaules, scrutant avec précaution les environs.

«- Je ne sais pas… mais il est quelque part pas loin.

\- Hey… Starling City a un justicier…Peut-être que c'est lui. » Proposa Isaac. **

Boyd ricana.

«- Pourquoi le justicier voudrait venir en aide à Stiles ?

-Je ne sais pas… J'essaie de penser comme Stiles.

\- Ouais… ben ne le fait pas. Il n'y a que Stiles qui puisse faire des commentaires de ce genre et faire en sorte qu'ils puissent être logiques. » Claqua Boyd, en lançant un regard plein d'avertissement à Isaac.

« -Hey, je ne fait qu'essayer, ok. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Derek ne laissera rien arriver à Stiles. » Affirma ce dernier, essayant toujours d'être optimiste.

« - Est-ce qu'il t'es venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait déjà être trop tard… Que Stiles est probablement déjà mort ? Que malgré le fait qu'il ait déjà sauvé chacun d'entre nous au moins une fois, on ne soit pas capable de le sauver lui, à notre tour? » Eclata Boyd, pénétrant l'espace personnel d'Isaac, ce dernier se recula en se recroquevillant. ***

« -Quand nous étions enchaînés dans la cave des Argents, Stiles a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour nous protéger, Erica et moi. Il s'est fait rosser, mais il n'a jamais dit où Derek et toi vous trouviez. Il la ramenait encore et encore pour attirer l'attention d'Argent sur lui, et le détourner de nous. Quand on s'en est sortis, et qu'on a su qu'il allait bien, Erica et moi… on s'est promis qu'on ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à Stiles. Derek n'a jamais dit que Stiles faisait parti de la meute… mais pour nous… pour nous il l'est devenu à ce moment là. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a dit quand on lui a demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça? Pourquoi il nous avait protégé ? Il a ri… et il a dit que malgré tout ce qu'Erica et moi lui avions fait… Il ne voulait pas nous voir blessé… Il ne voulait pas voir ses amis souffrir. Malgré tout, il nous considérait comme ses amis. Stiles est la seule et unique raison qui a fait que nous n'ayons pas continué de fuir quand les Argents nous ont relâchés. »

La peine traversa le visage d'Isaac, les souvenirs de son chagrin quand Derek et lui avaient appris que les deux autres membres de leur meute étaient partis, brisant ainsi les liens déjà fragiles que partageaient les quatre membres de la meute Hale. La nuit après la confrontation finale avec Gerard, quand Jackson est devenu un Loup-garou Isaac et Derek s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Derek, qui se trouvait à l'époque dans la station de métro souterrain se collant l'un à l'autre, au dernier membre de la meute qu'il lui restait. Le matin suivant, vers le déjeuner, Boyd et Erica étaient revenus, promettant de ne plus jamais repartir, et avaient reconnu Derek comme leur Alpha une fois de plus. Lors des semaines qui avaient suivi, les liens de la meute avaient recommencé à se former, mais Isaac avait senti à quel point les choses étaient tendues, que le départ d'Erica et Boyd avait détruit quelque chose dans la meute, et que rien ne pourrait jamais la réparer, peut importe le temps que l'on passerait à essayer.

Apprendre que c'était grâce aux efforts de Stiles pour les protéger que ses deux anciens camarades était revenus à Derek ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Spécialement de la part d'Erica qui avait été à fond sur Stiles… En fait elle avait carrément été amoureuse de lui pendant presque toute leur première année de lycée. Non, ce qui le blessait c'était la façon qu'avaient Erica et Boyd de mettre Isaac de côté, il était évident qu'ils ne tenaient pas assez à lui pour ne faire que lui demander si il voulait fuir avec eux à l'époque (même si Isaac ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu abandonner Derek).

Ces deux là faisaient dorénavant parti du groupe des nombreuses personnes qui avaient montré qu'ils s'en foutaient grave de lui. Son frère et son père avaient été les tous premiers membres de ce groupe sa mère aussi, en préférant se suicider à cause de la peine d'avoir perdu Camden, plutôt que de rester avec Isaac la plus part des professeurs au lycée en faisaient aussi parti. Et à présent il considérait que Boyd et Erica aussi, et leur rejet piquait amèrement.

Stiles n'avait jamais tourné le dos à Isaac, même après que ce dernier ait essayé de le tuer lors de ses premiers jours en tant que loup-garou à sa première pleine lune. Stiles faisait parti de la meute d'Isaac, même si l'humain ne le savait pas, et malgré le fait que Derek refuse de le reconnaitre.

Et Isaac préférait mourir plutôt que laisser quelque chose arriver à un membre de sa meute.

 **TW/A**

Scott traversa une ruelle, sauta avec légèreté par-dessus un grand grillage et atterri silencieusement sur le sol de l'autre côté. Il descendit une allée, trottina jusqu'au bout se précipitant dans une rue. Il ralenti et cacha ses mains dans ses poches et traça son chemin, gardant la tête baissé et caché par sa capuche afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention des gens marchants à côté de lui sur le trottoir. Le plan marcha et il fut ignoré, les citoyens de Starling City ne firent pas attention à ce qui leur sembla être un adolescent normal.

Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il traversa rapidement la rue et s'engouffra dans une nouvelle ruelle. Il souri quand il vi Allison, Lydia, Erica et Jackson, tous appuyés contre les murs en brique des deux bâtiments bordant l'étroit passage.

« Est-ce que tu as retrouvé sa trace ? » Lui demanda Allison quand il s'approcha des adolescents.

Scott secoua la tête le regard sombre.

« -Il y a beaucoup de loups-garous dans le coin, et j'ai repéré leur odeur partout dans la ville. »

Jackson et Erica confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête. La meute de Constiablo était sans aucun doute plus grande que celle de Derek, et elle était composée uniquement de loups-garous. Même s'il est vrai qu'Allison savait se défendre toute seule, si besoin, il était cependant incontestable pour le reste des adolescents que Lydia serait celle qui courait le plus de risques, d'autant plus qu'elle devait rester près du bâtiment où Stiles était retenu en otage pour pouvoir prévenir Derek lorsque la meute arriverait.

« - Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le signal de Boyd et Isaac. » Résonna Lydia en examinant sa manucure avec attention.

Scott soupira et commença à arpenter la petite ruelle, essayant de garder le contrôle sur son propre loup qui désespérait de passer à l'action… de faire quelque chose pour aider à sauver Stiles. Le seul problème étant que Scott n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il… ou le reste de la meute… pouvait faire. Il avait beau ne pas être le membre le plus intelligent du groupe, Scott était très conscient d'à quel point les choses pourraient mal tourner. Que ce qui se passerait dans les prochaines heures pourraient blesser la fragile meute Hale bien plus que ce qu'avait fait Kate la nuit de l'incendie.

Scott repensa à une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Derek, avant qu'ils ne quittent Beacon Hills, l'adulte semblait encore plus sombre que d'habitude.

« Je dois te parler, avant que l'on ne parte. » Lui avait déclaré Derek. Il avait accepté de l'écouter, s'efforçant de laisser de côté leurs anciens désaccords pour le bien de Stiles.

«- Ok… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Si… Si je meurs, tu vas devoir prendre les commandes. Tu es déjà alpha de ta propre petite meute, mais si quelque chose venait à m'arriver, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es capable de prendre les rênes et de veiller sur Isaac, Erica, Boyd et Jackson pour moi, d'accord ?

-Quoi… Moi ?! Pourquoi moi ? » Scott avait les yeux grand ouverts, sous le choc et Derek grogna.

« Ecoute Scott… Allison, Lydia et Stiles… Ils te suivent… Ils ont confiance en toi. Jackson suivra les ordres de Lydia. Il se plaindra sûrement, mais il fera ce qu'elle veut. Elle est son ancre après tout. Isaac, Erica et Boyd chercheront instinctivement quelqu'un pour les guider… aucun d'eux n'a été transformé depuis assez longtemps pour tenir le rôle de leader… toi en revanche… tu as l'expérience d'un leader… Tu vas être celui qu'ils chercheront. Même si tu n'es pas un membre de ma meute, je t'ais toujours considéré comme mon bras droit. Enfin… Toi et Stiles.

\- Stiles ? Mais ce n'est même pas un loup.

-Et pourtant chacun de mes betas l'apprécie… va le voir pour se faire conseiller… lui fait confiance. Merde… Stiles a risqué sa vie pour protéger Erica et Boyd de Gerard Argent. Vous le considérez tous comme un membre de la meute… même Jackson fait attention à lui, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Ce que je veux dire, Scott, c'est que si quelque chose venait à arriver et que je ne peux plus être à la tête de la meute… J'ai besoin que tu prennes ma place et que tu face en sorte que Stiles et les autres s'en sortent. Tu m'as trahi par le passé, et ce n'est pas un secret que je ne donne pas ma confiance facilement… mais j'ai besoin que tu le fasses. Je te fais plus confiance pour veiller sur la meute que je ne fais confiance à Peter. »

Et Scott n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que d'accepter. « Si on en arrive là, alors ouais, bien sûr que je le ferais. Tu ne vas pas faire quoi que ce soit de stupide ou de risqué cependant, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vas pas là bas en espérant mourir Derek, parce que… parce que j'avais tort, tu sais au début de ma transformation… J'avais besoin de ton aide à l'époque… Et j'ai toujours besoin de toi aujourd'hui.

-Je ne te promets rien Scott, si a un moment on a à choisir qui sauver de Stiles ou de moi, alors je choisirais de sauver Stiles, toujours, mais je ferais tout ce que je peux pour m'assurer que toute la meute, Stiles y compris, s'en sorte saine et sauve, d'accord ? ».

Il avait alors hoché de la tête en réponse, juste avant que l'Alpha ne s'en aille à l'appartement de Felecity. A présent Scott se mordait les lèvres nerveusement et regarda par-dessus son épaule, les autres adolescents. Il ne leur avait pas parlé de sa conversation avec Derek, et ce dernier n'en avait rien fait non plus.

Scott le savait que c'était à cause du niveau de manque de confiance du groupe. Ils avaient tant à perdre… leurs maisons… leur ville, leur famille et leurs amis en dehors de la meute. Bien sur, certaines personnes avaient été mises au courant de la possible évacuation… La mère de Scott, Deaton, le père d'Allison, Danny et Peter, mais il restait tout de même beaucoup de gens qui seraient laissé derrière et qui resteraient toute leur vie dans l'ignorance… Les parents d'Erica, de Lydia et de Jackson, la famille de Boyd, celle de Danny, Greenberg et le reste de l'équipe de Lacrosse, le cercle d'ami très large de Lydia et Jackson, les équipes de l'hôpital et les membres survivants du poste de police de Beacon Hills. Heather et les autres gamins avec qui Stiles s'étaient toujours bien entendu. La liste était sans fin.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter, il n'avait entendu personne s'approcher. Derek… ainsi que Stiles, auraient été déçus, s'ils avaient été présents. Et le fait que ni Jackson, ni Erica ne se soient moqué alors que Scott venait de sauter comme un lapin terrorisé prouvait à quel point les autres étaient inquiets.

« -Eh, dit-elle doucement. Tu dois te calmer… tes yeux… »

Scott vacilla, réalisant que ses yeux luisaient de la couleur dorée propre aux loups-garous. Il détourna la tête. Il détestait qu'elle l'ai vu comme ça, mais Allison pris sa joue dans sa main pour l'en empêcher, le forçant à la regarder.

Les yeux baissés, Scott resta immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'elle presse ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un doux, et réconfortant, baisé.

« - J'ai foi en toi. Tu ne laisseras rien arriver à Stiles. Derek ne laissera personne lui faire du mal. » Lui dit-elle, agrippant sa veste fermement.

Muet, Scott acquiesça.

« -Est-ce que Stiles et Boyd ne devraient pas nous avoir déjà contacté ? » Demanda-t-il.

« -Ils l'ont fait il y a dix minutes. Ils suivaient toujours l'odeur de Derek. » Lui répondit Erica.

Il soupira et alla s'assoir contre le mur le plus proche en soupirant tandis qu'Allison s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« Je déteste ça… attendre, ne rien pouvoir faire. » Grogna Jackson, renfrogné et fixant le mur en face de lui. Lydia pris ses mains pour le rassurer, dans l'intention de lui faire garder son calme.

« Bienvenu au club. » Murmura Erica depuis la benne sur laquelle elle s'était installée.

Scott secoua la tête et releva les yeux, sentant ses yeux revenir à leur couleur normale, son loup essayait toujours de sortir, désespéré de jamais trouver Stiles pour le ramener chez eux. Il ressentait le besoin constant de devoir protéger sa meute.

Bientôt, pensa-t-il, pour tenter de se clamer, on récupérera Stiles dans peu de temps.

 **TW/A**

Oliver resta silencieux tandis qu'il roulait dans les rues des Glades, ses yeux scrutant le moindre signe de la voiture qui avait emmené le frère de l'ancienne meilleure amie de Felicity dans le quartier abandonné. Il avait remarqué, peu après être entré dans les Glades, que deux individus parcouraient les toits, essayant le plus souvent d'éviter de descendre au sol. Mais cela ne le préoccupait pas, du moins pour l'instant. Ils étaient restés loin d'Oliver, donc il supposa que leur présence dans les Glades n'avait aucun rapport avec lui. Il était plus concentré sur la recherche de la voiture qui emmenait Derek dans les environs.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu devant l'appartement de Felicity.

Sur l'île Oliver avait vu énormément de choses étranges, et on lui avait parlé de beaucoup d'autres. Celui qu'il était avant d'arriver sur l'île n'aurait jamais pu croire aux choses qu'il savait à présent réelles… Il en avait bien trop vu qui étaient bien plus incroyables que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vécu.**** Des choses qui auraient très bien pu sortir tout droit d'une des BD Comics de Stiles.

Derek et les deux hommes qui s'étaient battu contre lui… et qui avaient perdu… étaient visiblement loin d'être normaux… sans parler de la façon dont leurs yeux avaient changé de couleur, et de leur visage qui s'étaient couverts de poils, avant de revenir à la normal quand ils étaient monté dans la voiture. Derek Hale et ses opposants étaient vraiment fort, mais de ce qu'Oliver pouvait en dire , c'est que ce qui avait produit ce niveau de force n'avait pas pour autant déclenché la transformation physique dont il avait été témoin.

Un souvenir remonta, de l'époque où il était encore sur l'île. Alors qu'il vivait avec Slade et Shado, peu de temps après la mort de Fyers. L'esprit d'Oliver s'échappa, rempli de souvenirs presque entièrement oubliés.

 _Il faisait nuit, le ciel au dessus de l'île dénué de nuages et clair. Oliver était allongé seul sur le sol dans la clairière juste devant l'avion. S'il fermait les yeux et écoutait, concentré, juste comme Slade et Shado avaient essayé de lui apprendre, il pouvait entendre les bruits étouffés de la conversation de ces derniers installés dans l'avion. Cependant il se fichait un peu de ce dont ils parlaient. Il pensait à Laurel. Il ne savait plus combien de temps il avait passé sur cette île, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le visage magnifique de Laurel en vrai. La petite, quoi qu'à peine abîmée, photo qu'il avait emmené, ne lui rendait même pas un semblant de justice._

 _Loin au dessus de lui, la lune était pleine, et Oliver se demanda si, quand il ferait nuit, où qu'elle soit, Laurel lèverait les yeux vers la lune. Elle était grande, illuminant vivement l'île qu'elle dominait, éclairant la forêt et ses ombres menaçantes._

 _« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda une voix._

 _Oliver releva la tête pour regarder Slade, sachant que réagir ne ferait que rendre l'entrainement du lendemain encore pire._

 _« - La lune… Elle est pleine, et c'est toujours si calme ici lors de la pleine lune. » Admit Oliver, sachant pertinemment qu'il passait pour un crétin._

 _Slade s'esclaffa jusqu'à ce Shado lui tape sur le bras et s'avance vers Oliver et s'allonge à ses côtés, sur le sol pour observer les astres._

 _« - On ne les voit jamais aussi clairement chez moi. » Déclara Oliver au deux autres._

 _« - Chez moi non plus. » Affirma Shado._

 _Slade grogna et les rejoignis, s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Shado._

 _« - C'est clair que la pleine lune c'est jolie… Et vous avez tous les deux raison, sur cette île on a une vue parfaite pour observer les étoiles, mais les soirs de Pleine Lune… Je ne me sens jamais en sécurité ces soirs là._

 _\- Quoi… T'as peur que des Loups Garous viennent t'attraper et te dévorent ? » Le taquina Oliver._

 _Personne ne lui répondit, et Oliver se figea._

 _« - Vous plaisantez pas vrai ?_

 _\- Mon père m'a raconté des histoires… des légendes racontées à chaque génération… sur des êtres qui vivent en meutes et hurlent à la lune. Ils marchent comme des hommes, mais ils sont plus fort que n'importe quel humain. Leurs ongles sont tranchants et leurs dents sont celles de prédateurs. Ils sont même encore plus fort lors des nuits de pleine lune, parce que leur côté animal prend le contrôle. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de créatures… mais… mais j'ai vu la vérité… l'avertissement masqué dans les yeux de mon père, quand il m'en parlait. »_

 _Oliver regarda Slade, mais l'autre homme resta silencieux un long moment, le regard distant, perdu dans quelques souvenirs._

 _« - J'en ai vu une fois. Un groupe de quatre, dans les jungles de l'Amérique du Sud. J'ai cru que c'était des gens normaux au début, jusqu'à ce que je me rapproche. Leurs visages étaient défigurés, et leurs dents étaient longues de trois centimètres. L'un d'euc avait les yeux rouges, les deux autres avaient les yeux bleus, le dernier avait des yeux dorés, et ils brillaient dans le noir. Leurs oreilles étaient pointues, et à la place d'ongles, ils avaient des griffes. Ils m'ont grogné dessus, ainsi que sur l'équipe sous mes ordres, juste avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient à travers les arbres. Nous avons essayé de les pourchasser, mais ils bougeaient bien trop rapidement, alors même qu'ils slalomaient entre les arbres. L'un d'eux s'est arrêté et je l'ai vu arracher un arbre colossal hors du sol, comme si c'était aussi léger qu'une paille, puis il l'a balancé en travers de la piste afin de nous empêcher de les suivre plus loin._

 _\- Et tu penses que c'était des loups garous ? »_

 _Slade haussa simplement les épaules._

 _« - Si tu avais vu ce que j'ai vu et vécu ce que j'ai vécu, camarade, les Loups-Garous ne seraient pas la plus folle théorie. »_

Oliver s'arrêta et secoua la tête. Même maintenant, après qu'il ai vu et se soit impliqué dans cette histoire, les Loups Garous semblaient être une théorie discutable et peu probable. Il ne voulait pas sauter aux conclusions, mais d'après ce qu'il avait vu, Derek Hale et les deux hommes que ce dernier avait rencontré, correspondaient tout de même aux descriptions faites cette nuit là par Slade et Shado, plusieurs années auparavant.

Tout en continuant d'avancer, il scruta avec attention ce qui se passait derrière la pile de décombres derrière laquelle il s'était garé, repérant immédiatement la voiture garée sur le peu qu'il restait d'une étroite ruelle, entre deux entrepôts. Il resta là, accroupi contre les décombres, à observer, cherchant une indication sur lequel des deux bâtiments était celui où l'on retenait Stiles, se forçant à rester calme et patient et a attendre.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que la patience d'Oliver soit récompensée. L'une des portes latérales s'ouvrit près de l'endroit où était garée la voiture, l'entrepôt de gauche s'ouvrit et un des hommes qui avaient confrontés Derek claqua la porte derrière lui. Il retourna à la place du conducteur, redémarra la voiture et alla se garer dans une rue de l'autre côté du bâtiment, à côté de plusieurs autres voitures… dont une bonne partie dont Oliver se doutait que plus personne ne vivant dans les Glades, ne pourraient s'offrir. Il semblait donc qu'il ait trouvé le bon endroit. Le bâtiment semblait encore en bon état excepté pour quelques fenêtres cassées (probablement lors du tremblement de terre).

Il sortit son téléphone et tapa un rapide message pour Diggle, avant de le ranger et d'étudier l'entrepôt, il commença a mettre en place un plan pour pénétrer à l'intérieur… et en faire sortir Stiles en vie et indemne.

« Putain, mais dans quoi tu t'es embarqué mon grand ? » Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même en se préparant à passer à l'action.

TW/A

Scott sursauta quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, et Erica eu un léger sursaut au même moment lorsque le sien en fit de même. Jackson, Lydia et Allison cependant ne firent pas un geste quand les leurs signalèrent silencieusement qu'ils avaient reçu un message. Il savait qu'ils avaient tous reçu le même… puisque le plan était que Boyd et Isaac envoient un message à tout le monde, au cas où, pour une quelconque raison, ils aient dû se séparer.

En ouvrant le message, Scott poussa un petit soupire, se forçant à rester calme. Il regarda le reste des adolescents l'accompagnant, et pu voir une résolution de fer sur leur visages.

Ils récupéreraient Stiles… où ils mourraient en essayant.

« - Allons-y. » Déclara-t-il en se relevant.

Il jeta un dernier regard au message avant de verrouiller son portable, le contenu du message effaçant toutes autres pensées.

' _Derek localisé… Lancez l'opération « sauvons le Petit Chaperon Rouge et le Grand Méchant Loup. »'._

* * *

 ** _*ce sont les mots de l'auteure, perso je ne trouve pas qu'Isaac soit si imposant que ça, à part quand il joue au méchant, méchant loup-garou qui adooore embêter la meute de Scott dans la saison 2… Sinon on dirait un petit chiot, adorable, trop mignon, et qui se fait un peu pipi dessus quand on le gronde quand il a fait une bêtise… Mais je m'éloigne du sujet là… J'aurais choisi « haute » ou « élevé », ça ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais je trouve que ça colle mieux au personnage)_**

 ** _** Si innocent, mais tellement perspicace ! Je t'aime mon adorable petit Isaac !_**

 ** _***Grrr ! Méchant Boyd ! On ne se défoule pas sur son copain ! Surtout sur Isaac ! Il est gentil, innocent et inoffensif !_**

 ** _**** Alors c'est peut-être un peu redondant, et ça n'est pas forcément exact… Mais fuck ! Elle écrit des phrases tellement longues avec des mots à ce points incohérents parfois qu'il faut que je me creuse les méninges et ça prend du temps et je fini par craquer parce que ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que ce chapitre devrait être posté ! Alors de l'indulgence ! Merci._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tout d'abord merci beaucoup à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ! Bon Dieu ce que ça peu faire plaisir de voir vos réactions ! C'est un peu l'essence qui fait avancer la traduction ^^… Et puis ça fait toujours super plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas seule au monde sur cette histoire ! Alors, une fois encore, MERCI ! 3 Tout le monde vous le dit surement, mais voilà, je vous aime !**

 **Une dernière chose, si vous voyez des erreurs dans une phrase, et qu'elle vous dérange au point qu'une lumière se met à clignoter furieusement dans votre tête, vous pouvez me le signaler. Car grâce à Umihime, je sais à présent comment modifier le contenu d'un chapitre déjà publié. Merci à elle ! Et je m'excuse si il reste des fautes de conjugaison ou d'orthographe, je me relis et je n'en fait pas beaucoup habituellement, mais il y a toujours quelques fautes que je ne vois pas ^^**

 **Bon, après ce mea culpa impromptu, je vous laisse accéder à ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture et Bonne Année !**

* * *

La première chose que Stiles remarqua en se réveillant, ce dut le froid. C'était l'été et pourtant, la surface sur laquelle il était allongé était froide et dure, mais aussi très inconfortable. Il remua, afin de trouver une position plus confortable, et d'un coup son corps se plia de douleur. Sa tête vibrait, comme si quelqu'un martelait son crâne avec une massue… de l'intérieur. Son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyr, et chaque respiration laborieuse remplissaient ses yeux de larmes.

Il gémi en ouvrant les yeux et fronça les sourcils quand il comprit que quelque chose de gluant/visqueux l'en empêchait. Il essuya maladroitement ses yeux de sa main, et décolla la crasse ***** avant de réessayer. Il sentit son estomac se retourner quand il vit le sang séché sur sa main. Apparemment il avait une blessure sur le crane et le sang avait coulé jusqu'à son visage et sur ses yeux, avant de sécher.

Se souvenant des instructions de son père en cas d'accident, l'adolescent commença à faire un inventaire de ses blessures. Il avait subi assez de chocs dans sa vie pour savoir ce que l'on ressent quand on a une commotion, et il su, à la douleur, et au sentiment de nausée qui montait en lui, ainsi qu'au fait que sa vision se troublait dangereusement quand il essaya de bouger sa tête, qu'il avait une belle ! La douleur dans sa poitrine, notamment quand il respirait, lui fit penser qu'une de ses côtes était cassée, mais le fait qu'il n'était pas en train de cracher du sang prouvait qu'il ne s'était pas perforé un poumon… pour l'instant. L'adolescent passa ensuite à ses orteils, il les fit bouger puis testa tous ses os graduellement, de ses pieds à sa tête. Il semblait qu'il ait eu de la chance. A l'exception de ses côtes, son squelette semblait intact. Bien sûr, il avait probablement d'autres blessures… Stiles se souvenait assez de sa séance de torture pour savoir que son dos devait être couvert de zébrures et de balafres, et que son ventre et son torse était couvert de bleus… et il était possible qu'il ait une hémorragie interne, son corps entier le faisait souffrir et il préférait ne pas bouger plus que nécessaire.

Stiles décida ensuite de se concentrer pour comprendre où il se trouvait. Il observa autour de lui et compris qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre. Elle était petite, de la taille de sa salle de bain chez lui à Beacon Hills. Et était illuminé par une unique ampoule nue suspendue au plafond. Grace à la lumière pâlotte, l'hyperactif pu voir qu'en dehors de lui-même, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la pièce. Ni couverture, ni lit, ni matelas. C'était encore moins meublé que la gare de métro abandonné, servant de repère à Derek.

Il lui sembla qu'il était impossible de s'échapper de cette pièce, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, et une seule porte en métal, qui avait l'air bien lourde. Ses ravisseurs n'avait même pas prit la peine de l'attacher, mais il savait lui-même que, étant donné l'agencement de sa chambre, et sa condition physique, il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper… enfin, pour l'instant.

Toujours allongé, il se rendit compte que laisser ses penser fuser dans son crane, ça n'aidait pas du tout pour sa migraine, mais en même temps ça lui permettait de rester conscient. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était captif, sa montre et son téléphone lui avaient été confisqués. Est-ce que son père était au courant à présent ? Il frissonna en imaginant comment son père avait dû réagir en apprenant qu'il avait disparu, kidnappé dans l'appartement, supposé sûr, de Felicity. L'adolescent pensa au cœur, déjà fragile, de son père, et il sentit le sien s'emballer tandis que sa poitrine se serrait inconfortablement… annonçant le début de ce qui deviendrait, Stiles en était certain, une crise de panique d'une force épique. Et si la nouvelle de son enlèvement lui avait causé une crise cardiaque ?

Une autre pensé s'insinua en lui et sa respiration se saccada dangereusement. Il avait été kidnappé par des Loups-Garous… dans Starling City. Bien qu'il ait été capable d'inventer une histoire après qu'il ait été enlevé par Gerard, il doutait que son père puisse croire un autre de ses mensonges, si peu de temps après le précédent enlèvement. Son père était Sheriff après tout… il savait quand quelqu'un lui mentait. C'était son métier de repérer ce genre de personne… et vu le nombre de mensonges que Stiles lui avait servit depuis la nuit où Scott et lui étaient partis à la recherche du corps de Laura Hale, sans parler des tensions entre son père et lui, l'hyperactif su que son histoire devrait vraiment sembler réelle. Et encore, les chances que son père le croit restaient presque nulles.

Ses pensées quittèrent son père pour se concentrer sur Felicity. Stiles s'était débattu comme un fou quand les Loups Garous avaient fait irruption dans l'appartement de cette dernière tout en griffes et en crocs. Ça n'avait pas servit à grand-chose… Il n'avait même pas pu frapper l'un d'eux et ils avaient fini par l'assommer. Il espérait que ces animaux n'avaient pas trop foutu le bordel dans l'appartement de sa sœur.

Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir cette dernière. Rentrant du travail pour découvrir que son frère avait disparu, le verrou de sa porte défoncé. Il espérait que quelqu'un l'ait rassuré, lui ait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute… Qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour le protéger. Personne n'était au courant de la menace qui suivait Stiles et qui se cachait au sein de Starling City, l'ombre lupine qui l'avait trouvé et fait de lui sa cible, alors même qu'il était à des milliers de kilomètre de Beacon Hills et des seuls Loups Garous que Stiles connaisse.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il pensait à la meute. Il savait, il sentait au plus profond de sa chair, qu'il ne retournerait jamais à Beacon Hills. Il était le fils du Sheriff après tout… il avait vu le visage de ses geôliers, et il savait que si ses ravisseurs n'avaient pas prit la peine de cacher leur identités, c'était par ce que leur victime n'aurait jamais la chance de dire aux autorités qui les avaient enlevé.

Stiles ne sortirait pas de cet endroit vivant.

Scott serait dévasté… c'était le seul ami de Stiles pendant une majeure partie de sa vie. Et puisqu'en ce moment Allison et Scott avaient rompu (pour l'instant… mais qui sait combien de temps ça durerait) et que Derek et Scott restaient persuadés que l'un avait trahit l'autre et inversement, Scott n'aurait personne pour l'aider comme Stiles l'avait fait lorsque ses parents avaient divorcés. Peut-être que Derek essaierait d'aider, malgré le fait que Scott ai comploté avec Gerard. Le seul problème étant que Scott refuserait surement l'aide proposé par Derek… Il ne l'avait jamais accepté par le passé de toute façon.

Ceux qui accepteraient le soutien de Derek pour se remettre de sa mort seraient probablement Boyd, Erica et Isaac. Il n'était pas vraiment proche d'eux, avant qu'ils ne soient mordus il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire d'eux… mais durant les mois qui suivirent leur transformation ils avaient commencé à se respecter les uns, les autres… malgré le fait qu'Erica l'ai assommé et jeté dans un container. L'incident dans le sous-sol des Argent avait même renforcé la relation entre Stiles et les Bêtas de Derek.

Malgré tout, Stiles savait que sa mort ne causerait pas beaucoup de peine chez les trois bêtas. Après tout, il n'était même pas un membre de la meute, malgré ce que semblait croire Constiablo. Derek avait été parfaitement clair sur ce fait.

En ce qui concerne Derek, Stiles avait la certitude qu'il n'en aurait tien à faire de sa mort… en fait, Peter et lui s'en réjouiraient probablement, plus de Stiles dans les pattes ! Il sait que Derek le trouve irritant et qu'il se retenait avec beaucoup de difficultés de le tuer parce qu'il voulait que Scott l'apprécie.

Lydia serait probablement triste… mais elle s'était remise avec Jackson, donc il savait qu'elle finirait par s'en remettre assez rapidement. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait jamais retourné ses sentiments après tout. Bien sur, ils étaient sortis ensemble avec Scott et Allison, et Stiles avait essayé de la protéger de Derek quand ce dernier avait cru qu'elle était le Kanima, mais à part ça Lydia faisait aussi peu attention à Stiles qu'avant que Scott ne se fasse mordre. Et Jackson… Stiles ricana. Jackson détestait Stiles et ce depuis la maternelle, lorsqu'il avait poussé Stiles hors du terrain de jeux. La mort de ce dernier serait probablement la meilleur chose qui soit arrivé dans la vie de Jackson jusqu'à présent, et Stiles ne pouvait imaginer personne qui tenait moins à lui, ou qui serait moins triste à l'annonce de sa mort, que Jackson Whittlemore.

Le seul qui souffrirait le plus de la mort de Stiles cependant, serait sans aucun doute son père. Felicity et Stiles avaient été le centre du monde du Sheriff Stilinsky depuis la mort de leur mère, et depuis que Felicity avait déménagé, Stiles était devenu la seule personne à faire attention à lui… vérifier qu'il mange sainement, qu'il dorme assez longtemps, qu'il ne boive pas trop quand la douleur d'avoir perdu Claudia devenait trop dur à supporter. Depuis que Scott avait été mordu et que Stiles avait été entraîné dans le monde surnaturel, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait fait un bon boulot, principalement parce qu'il avait causé à son père plus d'angoisse et de stress qu'il n'en avait jamais connu dans sa vie auparavant, mais il avait toujours fait de son mieux.

Stiles ne savait vraiment pas comment son père ferait pour remonter la pente après sa mort. Même s'il est vrai qu'il avait toujours Felicity pour le soutenir, cela faisait des années que ces deux là n'avaient pas passé plus d'une semaine ensemble, même s'ils se contactaient régulièrement, ils n'étaient plus aussi proche que lorsque Felicity vivait encore chez eux. Il se demanda un moment si son père déménagerait de Beacon Hills pour venir habiter à Starling City, afin de se rapprocher de Felicity. Si le corps de Stiles n'était pas retrouvé rapidement, il semblerait que ce serait ce qu'il ferait afin d'aider pour l'enquête, et pour rechercher son fils, probablement pendant des mois, mais quand son corps serait retrouvé (Stiles n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son père finirait par arrêter quelqu'un pour la mort de son fils) il savait que son père serait perdu, et Stiles ne voulait pas imaginer dans quelle sorte de pratiques destructives son père tombera alors.

Et enfin Felicity, dont Stiles savait qu'elle se reprocherait l'enlèvement de son frère alors qu'il était sous sa garde. Elle était supposée garder Stiles à l'abri pendant qu'il se remettait de l'attaque dont il avait été victime, et non le laisser seul tous les jours dans son petit appartement sans rien d'autre pour l'occuper que visionner des films et lire des livres ou jouer sur son ordinateur. A présent il allait mourir, et personne dans sa famille ne saurait pourquoi. Felicity ne verrait jamais la connexion entre sa meilleure amie d'enfance et la mort de son petit frère, elle ne pourra que ressentir la culpabilité d'une grande sœur se sentant responsable de la mort de son petit frère, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait rien fait qui aurait pu le blesser. ****** Stiles ne la blâmait pas, il ne le ferait jamais. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Stiles avait été repéré à cause de son odeur et enlevé par des ennemis de la meute Hale. Personne ne pourrait blâmer Felicity. Personne à part Felicity elle-même.

Il espérait cependant que Melissa McCall, qui avait été comme une seconde mère pour Stiles depuis que Scott et lui étaient devenus amis en maternelle, leur permettrait de remonter la pente. Stiles était connaissait les sentiments de son père à l'égard de la mère de Scott. Aussi bizarre soit-il, Stiles les avait toujours encouragé. Si la perte de sa mère avait été dure à vivre, il savait que son père méritait d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, et Melissa était gentille, intelligente, attentionnée, belle et avait un caractère assez fort pour tenir tête à son père même dans ses pires moments.

A présent il espérait simplement qu'elle serait capable de soutenir et réparer sa famille une fois que son corps serait retrouvé. Il renifla et sanglota, ses larmes coulant sur son visage alors que la crise de panique qu'il essayait désespérément de réguler fini par éclater. Sa gorge et sa poitrine se serrèrent comme s'il était piégé dans un étau. Il avait trop mal pour pouvoir bouger alors il tenta de réguler sa respiration, en essayant désespérément de se souvenir des exercices de respiration qu'on lui avait apprit lors de sa toute première crise. Rien ne marcha, et Stiles était douloureusement conscient que sa vision se troublait de plus en plus, comme s'il allait s'évanouir.

Un énorme claquement le surpris et sa crise se calma, l'étau dans sa poitrine se desserra un peu, lui permettant d'inspirer un peu d'oxygène. Il cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes et regarda l'épaisse porte en métal qui était à présent grande ouverte, et les trois énormes Loups Garous, qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement, dont l'éclat bleu de leurs yeux trahissait leur vraie nature. Stiles dégluti quand il vit deux d'entre eux s'approcher et l'attraper rudement par les bras, le soulevant d'un coup. Ses jambes tremblèrent sous son poids avant de s'effondrer complètement, l'impacte avec le sol dur envoya une vague de douleur intense à travers tout son corps, et le noir s'installa alors qu'il s'enfonça dans l'inconscience.

Son répit fut de courte durée, puisque lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux il découvrit qu'il était porté en travers des épaules ******* par un des Loups Garous. Il referma les yeux, priant pour ne pas vomir, le fait d'être porté le retournait de l'intérieur et son estomac menaçait de se révolter. Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps, seulement jusqu'à ce que le Loup Garou qui le portait ne s'arrête et laisse Stiles s'écraser par terre, ce dernier atterrit comme un sac avec un grognement. Il entendit plusieurs personnes rire de son mal-être, et il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était à nouveau dans la grande salle dans laquelle on l'avait emmené à son arrivée, lorsqu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois Don Constiablo. C'était plus lumineux que la dernière fois cependant, et Stiles supposa qu'ils étaient en pleine journée, en se basant sur la lumière qui pénétrait l'entrepôt à travers la lucarne au dessus de leur tête.

Le bâtiment était composé de deux étages, ainsi que d'une passerelle et d'un garde-corps bordant les parois du deuxième étage, mais rien de plus. Stiles devina que c'était le rez-de-chaussée de l'entrepôt, probablement l'endroit où l'on stockait habituellement des biens, étant donnée toutes les caisses en bois disséminées sur tout l'étage.

Cependant, à présent, elle servait plutôt de salle du Trône pour Constiablo et sa meute, si la chaise devant laquelle Stiles avait été jeté était bien le trône. Don Constiablo s'assit sur la chaise, ses yeux sanglant luisant alors qu'il posa son regard sur Stiles.

Ce dernier pu compter qu'une cinquantaine de Loups Garous étaient présents (même s'il était sûr qu'il y en avait plus encore dans le reste du bâtiment), hommes et femmes, tous transformés, d'âges variés, certains sortant à peine de l'adolescence tandis que les plus âgés avaient la quarantaine, et de plusieurs ethnicités. Don Constiablo ne semblait pas avoir de critères de sélections, tant que c'était des Loups Garous, tout le monde pouvait rentrer dans sa meute.

« - Eh bien, eh bien, regardez qui s'est enfin réveillé… Et juste à temps en plus. Je commençais à croire que tu allais manquer les festivités… Ca aurait été dommage… Je veux vraiment que tu sois conscient lors de la cérémonie… C'est tellement plus amusant quand ils se mettent à crier ! Mais c'est de ma faute, je pense. J'ai tendance à oublier à quel point les humains sont délicats, tu vois. Ils sont si fragiles.

\- Allez vous faire foutre. » Cracha l'adolescent.

L'alpha eu un sourire terrifiant et leva une main et frappa Stiles au visage avec assez de force pour le faire voler sur plusieurs mètres et atterrir sur sa tête déjà commotionnée. Pendant quelques instants il ne vit plus que des étoiles, alors que sa tête vibrait à cause de l'impacte, et il pria pour ne pas vomir ou s'évanouir.

Du haut de son trône Constiablo s'esclaffa… un bruit qui fit se dresser les cheveux de Stiles et accélérer de peur les battements de son cœur.

« - Encore quelques minutes et tout sera terminé, petit. Mes bêtas sont en train d'amener notre dernier invité… L'invité d'honneur si tu préfères, et à ce moment là je vais personnellement t'arracher la gorge… avec mes dents. »

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement sous la menace. Quand Derek lui avait sorti pour la première fois, Stiles avait été terrifié, oui, mais ce n'étais rien en comparaison avec la malveillance cachée derrière les mots que venaient de dire Constiablo. La phrase ne laissait aucun doute, pour Stiles, sur le fait que le Loup Garou mettrait sa menace à exécution. Son cœur déjà emballé s'affola. Il su qu'il allait bientôt mourir, et que personne ne viendrait le sauver à la dernière minute. Personne à Starling City n'était au courant pour les Loups Garous… où du moins personne enclin à sauver Stiles, et la meute à Beacon Hills était bien trop loin pour lui venir en aide. Ils n'auraient vent du destin de Stiles qu'une fois trop tard pour le sauver.

Il resta allongé sans bouger, essayant de garder son calme, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son ouïe afin de distinguer les différents sons. Il pu entendre les conversations murmurées entre les Loups Garous dans la pièce, et les gloussements de Constiablo toujours sur son trône, qui était apparemment ravi à propos de quelque chose… surement la mort prochaine de Stiles.

Stiles se raidit en entendant le bruit d'une voiture se garant à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, quelqu'un éteignit l'engin et il entendit les portes de la voiture s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il comprit qu'il pouvait l'entendre uniquement grâce aux fenêtres cassées et ne su pas s'il devait être reconnaissant pour l'avertissement de sa mort imminente, ou en colère à cause de la pointe qu'il avait dans le cœur causé par l'arrivée de cette foutu voiture. Il savait du fond de ses entrailles que le dernier invité… L'invité d'honneur, comme l'avait appelé Don Constiablo, était arrivé.

Une porte sur le côté de la pièce s'ouvrit en grand et Stiles souffla, ouvrit ses yeux, sa curiosité innée lui rendant impossible l'idée de ne pas vouloir voir qui serait témoins de son exécution.

Rien au monde n'aurait pu le préparer à la vue de Derek Hale, flanqué de deux autres Loups Garous (qui au passage semblaient avoir passé une très mauvaise journée) traverser à grands pas la pièce. Le regard de Derek se planta dans celui de Don Constiablo, puis se posa sur l'adolescent, et ce dernier pu voir la peine envahir les yeux du Loup Garou.

« -Derek ? » Croassa Stiles qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il croyait plutôt que, à cause des nombreuses blessures à la tête qu'il avait récolté, il était en train d'halluciner.

« - Ah, Derek, ça me fait si plaisir de te voir. Ça faisait un bail, pas vrai… Cinq ans si je ne me trompe pas ? » Le salua Don Constiablo, sa voix débordant d'hypocrisie.

« - Quelque chose dans le genre. » Lui répondit l'alpha Hale en s'approchant du trône.

Les Loups Garous de Constiablo s'éloignèrent de son chemin avant de former un cercle autour de Derek, leur alpha et de Stiles. L'alpha de Beacon Hills ne sembla pas remarquer qu'il était cerné par ces derniers, mais Stiles oui. Sa panique atteint de nouveau un point critique et ses poumons arrêtèrent de fonctionner, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent encore et le monde commença à s'effacer alors que son cerveau commençait à régir au manque d'oxygène.

TW/A

Derek était bien conscient que les Loups Garous les encerclaient, lui, Stiles et Don Constiablo. Il ne faisait presque plus attention à ce dernier, bien qu'il soit la plus grande menace pour Stiles. Il se concentrait sur Stiles, piégé dans une vicieuse crise de panique qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre Alpha, refusant de lui demander verbalement la permission d'aider l'adolescent à ses pieds, mais en même temps il savait que chaque geste fait sans sa permission serait perçu comme une menace, et ça pourrait se finir de manière désastreuse autant pour lui que pour Stiles. Constiablo agita vaguement sa main en réponse à la requête silencieuse de Derek.

« - Fait ce que tu dois faire je veux que ce garçon soit conscient pour ce qui va suivre… Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu les hurlements d'un humain en train de mourir. Il en sera incapable s'il se tue d'abord d'une crise cardiaque. »

Derek fut sur ses pieds sur l'instant, et compris immédiatement que, considérant tout ce que Stiles avait dû subir, un geste brusque ne serait surement pas une bonne idée.

« - Stiles… Stiles, il faut que tu te calmes, d'accord ? Je suis là, je t'ai retrouvé. ******** »

Il essaya de se souvenir de ce que Laura lui disait lorsqu'il avait lui-même des crises de paniques après l'incendie. Se déplacement lentement, il enroula ses bras autour de l'adolescent, le colla à son torse, laissant la tête de ce dernier reposer au niveau de son cœur. Derek força son propre cœur à ralentir, combattant sa propre panique lorsqu'il vit à quel point Stiles était blessé. Même s'il connaissait Constiablo et ses méthodes, il avait espéré que Stiles serait en état de courir si besoin. Cependant, un seul regard sur ses blessures, fit comprendre à Derek que l'hyperactif serait à peine capable de marcher par lui-même, alors lui demander de courir assez rapidement pour échapper à un Loup Garou…

« -Derek ? »

La voix de Stiles était roquailleuse, ses yeux ne se fixait nulle part et sa vue semblait brouillée, il semblait que l'adolescent était sur le point de s'évanouir.

« - Chut, Je te tiens. Restes avec moi, ok Stiles ? Allez, respire avec moi... Inspire et expire. »

Il exagéra sa respiration, et un sentiment de soulagement le traversa quand il entendit Stiles commencer à l'imiter.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Lui demanda l'adolescent, une fois sa respiration stabilisée et son cœur revenu à la normale.

Derek se raidit intérieurement, comprenant le non-dit derrière les mots prononcés par Stiles « Pourquoi es-tu venu ? ».

« - L'un des membres de ma meute as des problèmes lui répondit-il pourquoi ne serais-je pas venu ? »

* * *

 ***L'auteur a écrit « the gunt », j'ai fais quelques recherches… Et j'ai préféré croire qu'elle parlait de graisse plutôt que de la partie du corps d'une femme obèse en dessous de la taille, comportant tellement de gras qu'elle tombe et cache le vagin de la femme… Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible… Enfin bref, vu que je ne trouvais pas d'autres interprétations, je l'ai traduit en « graisse ».**

 **Puis j'ai compris que j'avais mal lu et qu'elle avait écrit « the gunk » et que ça se traduisait simplement par : « la crasse »… Voilà, je voulais juste vous faire partager ma découverte...**

 **** Pfff… Que dire… On sent bien que l'auteure se perd dans sa description… Elle se répète et si en anglais on fini part comprendre sa phrase… En Français ce n'est pas du tout la même chose et c'est limite si ça a un sens…**

 ***** Pour ceux qui ne voient pas, cherchez « fireman carry » et allez dans images, sur Google**

 ****** Dans le texte original c'est « I've got you » ce qui signifie litéralement « Je te tiens », mais j'ai pas l'impression que ça colle, contrairement au « je t'ai retrouvé ». Après je me trompe peut-être… Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

* * *

 **Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, que ce soit ma traduction ou l'original. Certes on retrouve Stiles, en plus on peut voir l'état dans lequel il se trouve et ce qu'il pense de ses relations avec la meute… Mais j'ai eu l'impression à la lecture, qu'elle a plus écrit ce chapitre parce qu'elle devait publier quelque chose, que pour faire avancer l'histoire… J'ai dû changer plusieurs phrases pour qu'elles aient un sens, ça m'a bien prit la tête de traduire ce chapitre, vivement le suivant !**

 _ **Réponses aux Guest :**_

 **NoName :** **Merci pour tes compliments, ça me rassure toujours. J'ai continuellement peur de me perdre dans la traduction et de vous perdre, vous, en cours de route !**

 **Quelques termes ? Si ça ne te déranges pas, tu pourrais me donner quelques indications ?**

 **Attends de voir le suivant, on arrive dans la série de chapitres que je préfère !**

 **Mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai créé mon compte sur FF. J'ai adoré cette fiction et je voulais la partager avec plein de gens ! (J'adore partager les choses que j'aime… Et mon entourage n'aime pas les choses que j'aime, du coup je partage aux gens qui aiment les choses que j'aime ! … Oui je sais, on dirait un enfant de 9 ans qui parle…)**

 **Petit Spoil : Derek meurt dans le chapitre prochain !**

 **XD C'est bien évidemment une blague! … (Il meurt dans le suivant)… Ouais je ne suis pas drôle, je sais, ma sœur me le dit souvent quand je lui fais cette blague…**

* * *

 **Merci encore pour vos commentaires et réactions, et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques ou simplement envie de laisser un petit mot ! C'est dans l'encadré juste en dessous :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Avant tout je tiens à m'excuser pour ce gros retard dans la publication (* _Un mois c'est pas un retard, c'est carrément une absence espèce de débile ! Les pauvres ils doivent être désespérés d'avoir attendu autant de temps pour lire la suite de la traduction merveilleuse qu'on leur concocte ! Mes pauvres petits agneaux adorés, tenez ! Mangez ce chapitre fabuleux !_ */* **Tu parles, vu le temps que vous avez mis à traduire ce chapitre, ils vous ont bien oublié… Je pari qu'ils ont dû aller relire une partie du chapitre précédent pour se souvenir de quoi parle la fiction et où en est l'histoire !** */* _Mais t'as pas fini de toujours être méchante avec nous ?! On a fait de notre mieux ok ! Et pour ceux que ça intéresse de savoir pourquoi on a prit tout ce temps, on vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre (qui fait quand même dix pages ok ! Alors compatissez à notre douleur aussi ! NAN MAIS OH ! Et adulez nous tant que vous y êtes ! On se tue à la tâche et on ne reçoit que du silence et du mépris en retour ? Merci bien !_ */*Tu as fini ton délire de persécutée ? Oui ? Bien ! Alors maintenant tu la ferme et tu retournes dormir dans un recoin de ma tête, ils y sont pour rien si on est devenue folles pendant ces 7 dernières semaines, ok ! Alors maintenant on va discrètement les laisser lire leur chapitre !*)

J'ai aussi le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai trouvé mon propre bêta rien qu'à moi, que je vous présenterais très prochainement, une fois qu'il aura commencer à bosser ce fainéant! Mais pour l'instant (vu qu'il n'a pas encore répondu à mon dernier mail, d'où le commentaire sur sa fainéantise) ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé et je garde son identité secrète! Ça lui fera les pieds! Appelez ça de l'amour vache si vous voulez, je l'adore!

* * *

Lydia serra la bouteille de parfum dans sa main, un air déterminé sur le visage alors qu'elle s'avançait sue ce qui semblait être les restes d'un trottoir longeant la route à l'opposé de l'entrepôt dans lequel Derek et Stiles étaient détenus. Elle retourna la bouteille de façon à ce que le parfum s'échappe en laissant une trace humide sur le bitume. L'odeur du parfum envahit le nez de la jeune fille, et elle fut fière d'avoir réussi avec Erica de persuader les garçons qu'il fallait que ce soit Lydia qui s'occupe de cette partie du plan… N'importe quel autre loup garou à sa place aurait déjà été mis KO par l'odeur… et aurait risqué de contaminer l'odeur du parfum par leur propre odeur de loup garou, alertant les ennemis de leur présence.

Tandis que Lydia, surveillée par Jackson et Boyd, créait la piste odorante qui alerterait Derek de l'attaque imminente Scott, Allison, Erica et Isaac se tenaient prêts à pénétrer l'entrepôt et en faire sortir Stiles. Jackson, Boyd et Lydia (si il s'avérait qu'on ait besoin d'elle) seraient la deuxième vague. Le travail de Lydia était prioritairement, d'apporter les premiers soins à Stiles lors du sauvetage si vraiment c'était nécessaire (et après avoir fait un petit séjour entre les griffes d'une meute ennemie pendant plus de vingt heures, Lydia doutait que Stiles n'ait pas besoin qu'on lui procure ne serais-ce que les premiers soins ou une quelconque aide. Après tout Stiles était du genre à toujours essayer de contrarier son ravisseur et toujours y réussir).

Si au départ, le plan était que l'un d'entre eux jette la bouteille pour qu'elle s'éclate au sol, Lydia avait réalisé que le bruit du verre se brisant se serait répercuté jusque dans le bâtiment, alertant ainsi les loups garous à l'intérieur que quelque chose se préparait. Or, pour qu'ils aient une chance de réussir, l'élément de surprise était primordial et devait être préservé.

La jeune fille ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute, mais quand elle pensait à la situation dans laquelle ses amis et elle s'apprêtaient à affronter ** _,_** elle souhaitait juste s'enfuir en courant, pour se cacher et retourner à l'époque où les jours étaient meilleurs, avant que les loups garous, les Kanimas et les meutes ennemies ne fasse parties de sa vie… Mais elle ne le pourrait jamais. Elle ne pouvait abandonner Stiles comme ça. Stiles… qui avait fait face à un Peter sanguinaire afin de la protéger… Stiles, qui avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la protéger de Derek quand l'Alpha pensait qu'elle était le Kanima… Stiles, qui était si incroyablement honnête et gentil et attentionné envers elle, qui se foutait de ce que les autres pouvaient penser, qui se préoccupait seulement des autres. Peut importait sa peur d'affronter la meute de Starling City, elle le ferait une centaine de fois si c'était pour Stiles.

Les dernières gouttes de parfum coulèrent hors de la bouteille, et Lydia la reboucha, la reposa au fond de son sac à main, avant de retourner vivement là où Boyd et Jackson l'attendaient anxieusement.

« Très bien… Maintenant, allons sauver Stiles. »

 **TW/A**

* * *

« Eh bien… Tout cela est vraiment très touchant. » Sourit satisfait, Constiablo en regardant Derek et Stiles accroupis l'un contre l'autre sur sol. Les yeux de Derek flashèrent de colère tout en tenant Stiles contre lui, tandis que les battements de cœur de Stiles et sa respiration redescendaient à un rythme normal… du moins normal pour Stiles.

« - Je suis venu, laisse le partir à présent. » Grogna l'Alpha.

« - Comment ça ? Derek… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Stiles, confu, alors qu'il regardait Derek avec de grands yeux. Ce qui rappela étrangement à Derek les yeux de chiots battus que Scott et Stiles utilisaient souvent, et il n'avait jamais vu Stiles l'utiliser.

« -Ce qu'il se passe gamin, c'est que ton précieux Derek s'est jeté tout droit dans mon piège. Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, c'était de lui dire que je t'avais capturé, et ce que je voulais, et il est directement venu à ton secours, toi l'inutile, pathétique petit être humain… sans faire attention à ce qui lui en coûtera! »

« - Un coût ? Quel coût ? » Demanda Stiles à Constiablo, avant de se tourner vers Derek. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« - Il va me céder les terres de la meute Hale. Je vais le tuer, en tant qu'alpha actuel du territoire Hale, et deviendrait alors l'Alpha du compté de Beacon Hills, et personne n'osera s'opposer à moi. C'est le titre que cette chère Laura m'a refusé, et à présent il est mien. »

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent et il regarda, horrifié, Derek.

« -Quoi ?! »

« - J'ai fait partir la meute avant de venir ici, et ton père et déjà à Starling City. » Lui annonça son alpha, d'une voix douce, presque gentille. « - Quand tu sortiras, va retrouver ton père. Ne retourne pas à Beacon Hills. Scott et les autres te retrouveront. »

Derek avait gardé une voix calme et les battements de son cœur étaient resté réguliers lorsqu'il parla à Stiles. A l'intérieur cependant il commençait à paniquer. Effectivement la meute serait bientôt là. Cependant s'ils trainaient trop ils pourraient bien arriver trop tard à la fois pour sauver Stiles et Derek… mais aussi pour Beacon Hills.

« - Non… Non non non non. » Stiles secoua sa tête, refusant ce que Derek venait juste de lui dire… refusant de croire un fait dont Derek n'avait pas parlé. Derek allait mourir afin de lui sauver la vie… Et Beacon Hills ne serait plus un endroit sûr pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux après ça.

Constiablo ricana.

« - Mon dieu, Derek… Tu pensais réellement que je le laisserais partir ? Je vais tuer ton petit animal Derek, et tu vas me regarder faire… et alors, une fois que son cœur aura cessé de battre et que sa pathétique vie aura prit fin… une fois que tu auras ressenti une fois de plus la douleur causé par la perte d'un membre de ta meute… quand j'aurais fracassé les restes abimés de ton âme torturé, je te tuerais et réclamerais ce qui me revient de droit, et ma meute se baignera dans ton sang et celui de ton animal de compagnie. »

Derek grogna et s'interposa entre Stiles et Constiablo, protecteur, et au moment même son sens de l'odora surdéveloppé détecta une odeur spéciale dans l'air. Sans rien laisser paraître il reconnu instantanément l'odeur du parfum de Lydia. Le soulagement envahit l'Alpha. Les renforts venaient d'arriver.

 **TW/A**

* * *

Scott s'accroupit sur le toit de l'immeuble qui se trouvait derrière l'entrepôt dans lequel Stiles était retenu. Depuis sa position, face au vent, Scott pouvait sentir l'autre meute et entendre le bruit de leurs cœurs battants. Mais plus important encore, il pouvait sentir Stiles et Derek. Le fait que l'odeur du sang de Stiles soit aussi forte était inquiétant, mais au moins Scott était-il sûr d'être au bon endroit.

« -Prêts ? » Demanda Allison dans un murmure, sa flèche déjà encoché à sa corde.

L'adolescent ne lui répondit rien, mais prit sa forme de beta, sachant qu'il aurait bien besoin de ses griffes une fois entré dans le bâtiment. A leurs côtés, Isaac et Erica étaient déjà transformés et leurs yeux inspectant l'entrepôt, dans l'attente du signal de Lydia. Dès qu'il sentit l'odeur du parfum, Scott se tendit avant de fermer les yeux et de se forcer à patienter, se forcer à faire le décompte dans sa tête en partant de 30. Il entendit Erica faire de même d'une voix anormalement douce. Un coup d'œil au dessus de la tête de la chasseuse lui apprit qu'Isaac était déjà en position, attendant seulement le signal de Scott pour se lancer à l'attaque. Il prit une nouvelle profonde inspiration puis se reconcentra sur l'édifice en face de lui, et les personnes à l'intérieur.

« Dix…Neuf…Huit…Sept…Six…Cinq…Quatre…Trois…Deux…Un…C'est parti ! »

Scott fut le premier à bouger, bondissant du toit sur lequel ils étaient tous l'instant d'avant, sa concentration sur la fenêtre, du deuxième étage, qu'il visait. Il sentit à peine les bords acérés du verre déjà brisé, contre son épaule quand il la traversa, avant de s'agripper à la balustrade et de passer par-dessus l'étroite passerelle afin d'atterrir sur le sol bétonné, à dix pas de là où se tenait la meute de Constiablo qui encerclait toujours Derek et Stiles. Il savait, sans même les avoir vu, qu'Erica et Isaac avaient sautés à sa suite entre les deux bâtiments, il entendit leurs grognements menaçants à ses côtés.

La bande de Constiablo resta immobile quelques secondes, la surprise était peinte sur les visages de ses membres. Puis leurs cerveaux intégrèrent ce qui était entrain de se passer et ils s'approchèrent des trois intrus. De là où il était, accroupit entre Stiles et le loup-garou sur son trône, Derek se transforma et gronda en se jetant sur Constiablo. Scott de son côté entendit le bruit distinctif du sifflement d'une flèche fendant l'air, tiré par Allison, qui se planta dans le cœur d'un énorme loup-garou qui s'apprêtait apparemment à le frapper de ses immenses mains aux griffes Gargantuesques*. Le jeune homme esquiva tout en s'éloignant de sa porté avant de se jeter tête en avant dans le combat.

En dehors de ses combats contre Derek, Peter et les autres bêtas de la meute, Scott n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience pour ce qui est de combattre des loups-garous… et il savait que ça se voyait. Le premier loup-garou qu'il combattu laissa quatre griffures profondes sur les cottes de l'adolescent, avant que ce dernier ne réussisse à cogner le crâne de son adversaire qui s'affala au sol, inconscient.

 **TW/A**

* * *

Installée en hauteur, Allison s'appliquait à tirer sur les loups de la meute adverse, cependant la tâche s'avérait difficile étant donné qu'ils étaient tous autour de ceux de sa meute. Malgré l'animosité entre la meute de Derek et elle, ces quelques derniers mois, elle voulait tout de même ne blesser aucun d'entre eux. Après tout, si elle criblait de flèche les corps d'Erica et Isaac, il n'y aurait plus personne pour servir de renfort à Scott.

De son perchoir elle vit qu'Isaac, Erica et Scott s'en sortaient plutôt bien étant donné le nombre d'adversaire qui leur faisaient face. Derek et Constiablo s'affrontaient dans un puissant corps à corps, tous les deux étaient couverts de sang et ils s'écorchaient et s'échangeait des coups de griffes à qui mieux mieux.

Stiles rampa jusqu'à une caisse, dans l'intention de s'y abriter et se recroquevilla derrière, il était totalement inutile au regard du nombre important de loups-garous avec lesquels il était enfermé. Une porte au fond de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit, et Jackson accompagné de Boyd firent leur entrée, déjà transformés. Il leur suffit d'un regard pour comprendre la situation et ils se précipitèrent auprès de leurs camarades, nouveaux renforts contre les bêtas de Constiablo.

Allison vit une porte, qui menait à une autre salle de l'entrepôt, s'ouvrir et quatre autres loups-garous rejoignirent le combat. Chacun d'eux avaient ces yeux bleus que toute la meute de Constiablo partageait, excepté pour l'Alpha lui-même, évidemment. La jeune femme lança un regard à Scott, tira sur un bêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le blesser à la nuque et Isaac se déplaça de sorte à se battre presque dos à dos avec son ami.

La chasseuse souffla, et se déplaça le long de l'étroite passerelle, se crispant lorsqu'elle bascula légèrement sous son poids, cependant elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée au dessus de Stiles. Un loup-garou s'était éloigné du combat et s'approchait, un sourire malveillant et plein de crocs sur son visage, de l'endroit ou gisait un Stiles sans défense. Allison tendit son arc, mais elle n'avait pas encore tiré que l'autre s'effondra, une flèche traversant son torse. Elle se figea et observa le design de cette dernière.

Cette flèche ne lui appartenait pas.

 **TW/A**

* * *

Oliver observa la scène qui se déroulait quelques mètres sous ses pieds. Dissimulés derrière une poutre métallique soutenant le plafond de l'entrepôt il abaissa son arc après avoir abattu l'individu (et il était quasiment certain que c'était un loup-garou) qui s'approchait dangereusement de Stiles. Ses yeux s'étrécirent quand la fille qui s'apprêtait elle aussi à descendre le loup abaissa à son tour son arme et plissa les yeux confuse, avant de lever la tête et de regarder droit vers lui… Elle les écarquilla sous le choc. Oliver était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elle dit, mais il savait assez lire sur les lèvres pour comprendre le « Oh mon dieu ! » qui lui échappa.

Un hurlement de douleur poussé par l'un de ceux de la photo prise dans le Diner les ramena dans le moment présent et la fille à l'arc se releva et tira dans le tas. Un des loups les plus âgés chuta et l'adolescent qu'il était entrain d'attaquer tomba avec lui en serrant ses mains contre son ventre. Oliver grinça des dents en voyant le sang s'échapper entre les doigts du garçon. Une autre des amis de Stiles… la blonde, poussa un puissant rugissement et attaqua le premier venu, qu'Oliver ne se rappela pas avoir vu sur la photo, elle le faucha furieusement avec une surprenante agilité étant donné le pantalon en cuir qu'elle portait.

La poitrine d'Oliver se serra quand il vit que Derek n'était pas le seul ami de Stiles à posséder un nombre excessif de griffes et de crocs. Scott… Jackson… la fille blonde… Erica ?... le garçon Afro-Américain et le blond aux cheveux bouclés… ainsi que Derek… ils étaient pareils… loups-garou ou pas, ils avaient tous la même apparence non-humain. La fille à l'arc était la seule à être normale, cependant Derek lui avait semblé normal jusqu'à ce que les autres – sans meilleure explication – loups-garous, l'aient approché devant l'appartement de Felicity, et tous les amis de l'adolescent semblaient eux aussi normaux sur la photo que Carly avait faite.

L'archer commença à se glisser sous la charpente du toit pour se rapprocher de l'endroit ou se cachait Stiles, couvert de sang et apparemment en choc, si on se fiait à la façon dont l'adolescent tremblait. Il activa la communication avec Diggle, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser Felicity entendre la bataille qui faisait rage derrière lui.

« -Dig… Où es-tu ? »

« Je suis à quelques rues, j'ai dû faire un détour à cause d'un effondrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« - J'ai trouvé Stiles… Mais ses amis sont arrivés avant moi. » Lui annonça-t-il en chuchotant.

Cependant, malgré ses précautions pour cacher sa présence, Derek et le loup contre lequel il se battait levèrent la tête vers Oliver, distraits par le son de sa voix.

Derek s'attarda trop longtemps à le regarder, une erreur de sa part puisque l'autre loup profita de l'opportunité pour le frapper violemment, le faisant traverser les airs et atterrir contre l'un des supports de la passerelle sur laquelle la petite brune se tenait encore. Le pilier se fissura sous l'impact. Derek sauta sur ses pieds puis chargea le loup qui venait de le prendre en traitre.

La passerelle, dont la structure était probablement déjà être fragilisée depuis le tremblement de terre, s'effondra, se brisant juste à l'endroit où se trouvaient la petite brunette. Elle poussa un cri paniqué avant que sa tête ne heurte la balustrade et de s'écrase durement contre le sol en béton immobile. Ce fut alors le supposé meilleur ami de Stiles, Scott, qui poussa un hurlement. Sa voix se fissura sous la pression de son angoisse.**

« -Allison ! »

 **TW/A**

* * *

Stiles sortit de son état léthargique quand il entendit Scott hurler le nom d'Allison, la voix emplit de douleur. L'hyperactif avait seulement pu assister horrifié au vol plané de Derek brusquement stoppé par le support sous les pieds d'Allison. Le soulagement l'avait envahit lorsqu'il avait vu l'alpha se relever et foncer à nouveau droit sur Constiablo, sans qu'aucun des deux ne réalisent ce qu'avait causé l'impact aux fondements de la passerelle.

Le soulagement s'effaça vite quand Allison… probablement leur meilleure combattante après Derek, perdit son perchoir lorsque la nacelle s'effondra. Stiles secoua la tête pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées, ce qui risquait d'être difficile puisqu'il n'avait pas prit d'Adderal depuis plus de 24 heures, et qui ne le fit que gémir quand il vit qu'il ne faisait qu'empirer sa migraine. Ne se sentant pas capable de se relever, il rampa auprès d'Allison.

« Allison ? » L'appela-t-il en lui secouant précautionneusement l'épaule. « Allison ? » Répéta-t-il, plus urgemment.

Cependant ne recevant aucune réponse, il dû se forcer à garder son calme. Elle était vraisemblablement hors jeu. Son entraînement aux gestes de premiers secours lui revint en mémoire et il examina sa trachée, qui s'avéra dégagée, et la fit rouler doucement en position de repos, tout en remerciant toutes les divinités qu'Allison respire encore… et priant pour qu'elle continue. Faire un bouche à bouche à Allison avec Scott dans la même pièce… plus spécialement avec un Scott en mode loup-garou, serait vraiment dangereux… même pour Stiles.

Ce dernier jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour regarder où en était le combat, ignorant totalement l'ombre verte qui se déplaçait rapidement dans la structure du toit. Il savait que le justicier était là… il l'avait remarqué un peu plus tôt, et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'Archer vert se trouvait ici, cependant il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Allison et lui-même étaient plus ou moins à l'abri pour l'instant… Mais le reste de la meute aurait bien besoin d'une protection aérienne.

Enfin… en y regardant à deux fois, ils n'étaient vraiment sain et sauf, pensa Stiles en voyant l'un des loups-garous traverser l'entrepôt, après s'être bien assuré que la meute de Beacon Hills était trop occupé à se battre ou à se remettre de ses blessures pour se préoccuper d'eux. Il se dirigeait droit vers les deux adolescents. Stiles dégluti et secoua de nouveau l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« - Allison… réveille toi… s'il te plait réveille toi ! » Murmura-t-il.

Cependant cette dernière ne bougea pas. Il regarda le lycanthrope s'approcher, lui lança un regard (qu'il espérait) intimidant et se plaça devant Allison pour la protéger.

« - Je ne suis peut-être pas un loup-garou » se dit-il, « mais je compte bien protéger ma meute. »

Il attrapa l'arc d'Allison, qui était heureusement tombé en un seul morceau auprès de sa propriétaire, et une des flèches du carquois de son amie, tout en essayant de se souvenir des quelques semaines lors desquelles Allison lui avait appris à se servir des armes de bases. A l'époque Stiles pensait qu'il aurait juste à se servir de ses enseignements contre Derek ou ses bêtas, voir carrément pas du tout… Mais le voilà, à deux doigts de tirer sur un membre d'une meute rivale, pour protéger sa prof d'un jour. L'ironie n'échappa pas à son cerveau atteint de TDAH.

Il encocha la flèche à la corde de l'arc et tira sur son bras droit, gémissant à la douleur que le mouvement et la tension causèrent dans tout son torse… et ses bras, ainsi que ses épaules, son dos, ses côtes… tout son corps le brûlait.

Il visa tout en se forçant à se relaxer, imaginant qu'il s'apprêtait seulement à tirer sur une autre cible dans les bois. C'est à cet instant que son cerveau choisi de lui rappeler toutes les fois où il avait manqué sa cible (bien trop souvent au gout de Stiles), mais, avec une concentration inhabituelle de sa part, certainement dû à la commotion, Stiles repoussa ces doutes, et se focalisa sur le loup-garou.

« - Oh ! Regarde-toi… Le grand méchant archer…, _S'esclaffa le loup_. L'humain sans défense qui protège la chasseuse.

-Je ne suis pas sans défense. » Siffla l'adolescent avant de relâcher la corde de l'arc, propulsant la flèche… droit dans la poitrine de son adversaire.

Ok, elle avait été plus lente que Stiles avait souhaité… Pour un loup-garou ce n'était pas une blessure fatale, mais quand même, Stiles était fier de son tir.

« -Alors quoi ? Tu te prends pour le Justicier, un truc dans le genre ? » Se moqua le loup, sa blessure fumant légèrement.

Stiles supposa que la flèche avait été trempée dans l'aconit.

« -Non… Ça serait plutôt mon genre. » Gronda une voix, un instant avant qu'une deuxième flèche ne fende l'air avant de traverser la gorge du lycanthrope, l'empennage dépassant d'un côté de son cou. Stiles devina grâce à l'angle d'entrée de la flèche, et à la profondeur de la blessure, que la pointe s'était fiché près de son poumon droit.

Le loup-garou laissa échapper des gargouillis en s'affalant, mort, sur le sol.

« Stiles… Prend la fille avec toi et sortez de là. » Ordonna la voix synthétisée du Justicier, alors qu'il se laissait tomber gracieusement sur le sol en béton juste devant l'adolescent, devant le corps mort du loup.

L'hyperactif secoua la tête.

«- Ça va… Va aider les autres… Tire sur tout ce qui ne ressemble pas à un humain, qui a plus de 25 ans et qui a les yeux bleus. Et ne laisse personne avec les yeux rouge te mordre.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ouaip ! » S'exclama l'adolescent en marquant bien le « p ». Le justicier hésita, avant de se retourner et de rejoindre le reste de la meute en courant. Stiles soupira et observa le corps inconscient d'Allison.

« - Tu vas être tellement dégoutté d'avoir raté l'occasion de le rencontrer… Tu sais, vu que les arcs et les flèches sont plutôt ton truc, et son truc à lui. » Lui dit-il, avant de retourner son attention sur le combat.

Avec l'aide du justicier les chances étaient de leur côté. La meute était enfin en surnombre. Les profonds coups de griffes d'Isaac avaient enfin guéries, et il était reparti à l'attaque. Et Boyd ainsi que Jackson décimaient la meute de Constiablo.

Derek semblait avoir repris la main depuis que Stiles était intervenu pour défendre Allison. Comme d'accoutumée, il était couvert de sang et visiblement blessé, mais Constiablo ne valait pas mieux, il semblait même allait plus mal que Derek. Le plus vieux des deux alphas crachait beaucoup de sang, alors que les blessures de Derek ressemblaient plus à des griffures et des coupures qui guériraient facilement… même en considérant qu'elles avaient été infligées par un alpha.

Stiles fut momentanément distrait du combat des deux alphas quand de nouveau la porte latérale de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit en grand, alors que Lydia bondissait dans le bâtiment, un poignard dans chaque main et un sac à dos sur les épaules. Elle balaya la salle de son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe sur Stiles et Allison, et couru jusqu'à eux.

« - Lydia…, commença Stiles avant que Lydia ne le coupe.

-Pas maintenant Stiles… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Pour l'instant ça va. » Admit-il honnêtement, sachant qu'il y avait de grande chances que ses blessures soient déjà infectés. Il savait qu'il était déjà affaibli à cause d'une hémorragie, et que la poussée d'adrénaline qui était montée en lui lorsqu'il avait compris que ses amis… sa meute… était venue pour les sauver, avait dissimulé presque toute sa douleur, et Stiles savait que ça ne durerait pas éternellement.

« - Allison est tombée de la passerelle quand celle-ci s'est effondrée, elle est restée inconsciente depuis. Ca fait quelques minutes, mais… Je n'arrive pas à la faire se réveiller. » Lui expliqua soudainement Stiles.

Lydia se figea et déchargea son sac de ses épaules, ouvrit la fermeture éclair tout en lançant rapidement un regard aux loups-garous toujours en plein combat. L'hyperactif supposa qu'elle cherchait à voir si Jackson allait bien.

Apparemment satisfaite de l'état de ce dernier, Lydia commença à sortir plein de choses de son sac à dos. C'était des fournitures de premier soin… des bandages, des compresses, des lingettes antiseptiques et presque tout ce qui est nécessaire pour apporter les premiers soins à une personne. Avec un sourire effroyable Lydia sorti un petit flacon et dévissa le capuchon.

« Des sels odorants, Expliqua-t-elle à son ami. Deaton m'en a donné quelques uns avant que nous partions, juste au cas où on en aurait besoin. L'idée est un peu démodée… et un peu risquée… mais ça marche toujours même dans les pires scénarios de ce genre. » Sur ce elle agita le flacon sous le nez d'Allison, tandis que Stiles reposa son attention sur le combat entre Derek et Constiablo… Derek avait incontestablement l'avantage à présent.

Il se passa à peine quelques secondes quand Stiles entendit dans son dos Allison grogner faiblement et il détourna le regard du combat entre les deux alphas afin de porter toute son attention sur la chasseuse blessée.

«- Allison, réveille-toi ! ordonna Lydia.

-Lydia… Stiles ? marmonna la jeune fille en plissant des yeux, louchant vaguement sur le jeune homme.

\- Ouais… Le seul et unique ! souri ce dernier.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la chasseuse, visiblement en train d'essayer de récupérer ses esprits.

-La passerelle sur laquelle tu étais s'est effondré quand Derek a atterri sur l'un de ses supports. Tu es tombée et tu t'es cognée la tête, expliqua Stiles.

-J'ai utilisé les sels odorants de Deaton pour te réveiller. On dirait que Stiles pourrait tomber rien qu'en lui soufflant dessus, et on ne peut pas se permettre de vous avoir tous les deux hors service », ajouta Lydia.

Allison poussa un grognement et commença à se relever, quand Stiles posa sa main sur son épaule.

« -Crois moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée… à moins que tu ne veuille vomir.

-L'autre meute ? », demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme regarda par-dessus son épaule là où la meute de Beacon Hills, aidée par le Justicier, mettaient à terre les quelques dernier bêtas de Constiablo, soit inconscients, soit mort, Stiles n'était pas sûr. Alors même que Stiles et Allison regardaient, Derek fit un saut athlétique, utilisa ses jambes pour immobiliser le corps de Constiablo, avant de se saisir fermement de la tête de l'autre alpha, les griffes pénétrant sa chaire, avant de lui tordre. Même Stiles, qui n'avait pas d'ouïe surnaturelle, pu entendre le bruit que fit le cou de Constiablo en se brisant. L'alpha tomba mollement à terre, Derek se tenant au dessus du corps, haletant légèrement.

Stiles dégluti, détourna le regard, priant pour que son estomac arrête de se soulever. Il ne voulait vraiment pas vomir. A en juger par la douleur qu'il ressentait dans les côtes, les mouvements nécessaires pour vomir rendraient l'action vraiment très douloureuse. Cependant même Lydia semblait un peu verte.

« -Tout est sous contrôle, annonça-t-il avec un faible sourire.

-Là on dirait que tu vas être malade.

-M'en parle pas… » Acquiesça-t-il, ne cherchant même pas à nier.

Lydia ouvra la bouche pour répondre, mais laissa tomber quand chancela jusqu'à eux.

« -Ça va vous trois ? » Demanda-t-il.

Scott et Jackson se frayait un chemin jusqu'à eux, alors qu'Erica et Boyd soignaient Isaac. Ce dernier était au sol, apparemment de nouveau blessé. Le Justicier observait avec curiosité un bêta inconscient de la meute adverse, gardant les yeux baissé… peut-être respectait-il le fait que la meute avait besoin de quelques minutes juste entre eux pour se retrouver.

« -Je vais bien. » Déclara Allison, se levant lentement. Stiles la surveilla pendant qu'elle se levait, prêt à dégager du chemin d'un quelconque vomis, mais, après quelques secondes en fermant les yeux Allison sembla pouvoir garder une position assise.

« -Et pour toi ? demanda Derek à l'hyperactif.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-Je pense que l'adrénaline commence à redescendre, admit-il alors que la douleur qui s'était faite discrète jusque là commençait à devenir de plus en plus forte.

-Tu peux marcher ? Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. » Demanda l'alpha. Stiles acquiesça et Derek l'aida à se relever, supportant une partie de son corps alors que Scott et Jackson les atteignaient enfin. Après avoir posé un regard interrogatif à Stiles, auquel ce dernier répondit un sourire rassurant, Scott s'accroupi pour vérifier l'état d'Allison, tandis que Jackson avait attiré Lydia dans une étreinte puissante et passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux les deux loups-garous complètement absorbés par leur copine respective.

Derek était dos au reste de l'entrepôt, occupé à faire tenir Stiles debout. Boyd et Erica étaient concentrés sur Isaac, qui guérissait rapidement, d'après ce que pouvait voir Stiles. Le Justicier était de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt, une main contre sur son oreille, comme s'il utilisait une sorte d'oreillette secrète… et Stiles pensa que c'était tout à fait probable.

Et pendant tout ce temps l'un des bêtas avait rampé jusqu'au fauteuil de Constiablo et avait sorti un revolver d'une cachette située sous le siège. Stiles sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge quand il vit par-dessus l'épaule de Derek l'arme qui dirigé droit sur son dos.

« - DEREK, ATTENTION ! » Hurla-t-il en repoussant Derek au loin alors que le son d'un tir éclata dans l'entrepôt.

* * *

 **Alors je sais, j'ai mis énormément de temps à traduire ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. Et je sais que ce Cliff ne vous plait pas ! Mais je ne remettrais plus jamais autant de temps pour poster un autre chapitre ! C'est juste que depuis Janvier je faisais un stage assez intense et ensuite il a fallu que j'écrive mon MEMOIRE de stage (30 à 40 pages de recherches, de théories et d'argumentation, merci mesdames et messieurs !). Alors maintenant vu que je suis coincée sur mon lit à cause d'une Sciatique (oui, ça arrive même aux jeunes, alors faites gaffe à vos fesses !) j'en ai profité pour finir la traduction de ce chapitre ! Alors on dit merci qui ? Merci la sciatique !**

* * *

 ***J'ai volontairement changé le mot « bigger » qui signifie « plus grandes » par « Gargantuesque » qui signifie quelque chose de très grand, aux proportions immenses. Je voulais éviter de réécrire les mots : gros, grand, immense, mais je voulais marquer la volonté de l'auteur de faire paraître ce personnage comme imposant, à l'image d'une montagne.**

 **** Il est 00:40, je reviens de mon cours de plongé et je me suis éclaté la tronche en descendant d'un trottoir, sous la pluie… Alors si j'ai envie d'écrire que sa voix s'est fissuré sous la pression de son angoisse pour essayer de coller au texte d'origine, vous me laissez écrire que sa vois s'est fissurée sous la pression de son angoisse ! Merci. Et oui, je n'ai pas exactement suivi la mise en forme du texte, mais la façon dont c'est écrit en anglais n'est pas adapté à la façon dont on l'écrit en français, donc plutôt que d'écrire comme une élève de 6ème [et je ne cherche vraiment pas à insulter les élèves de sixième, c'est juste que j'écrivais comme ce que je m'apprête à décrire (si vous ne comprenez pas ce que je dis, c'est normal, relisez le début de cet aparté étoilé… relisez je vous dit !)] :**

 **\- « Allison » s'exclama-t-il, sa voix craquant sous la pression qu'elle subissait (avouez-le, cette putain de phrase ne veut absolument rien dire !)**

* * *

Merci de continuer à me lire !

Mais surtout merci à **MonaLisa** pour ton conseil ! Et désolée pour tout le temps que j'ai mis à traduire ce chapitre, je sais que tu avais hâte de lire la suite:/

Ainsi qu'à **lesaccrosdelamerceri** pour ta remarque sur mes fautes ^^ J'ai trouvé un bêta qui va relire tous mes chapitres depuis le début et les corriger ! Comme ça plus de fautes ! … A part s'il est nul… XD

Enfin Merci à **Calliope83** pour ton commentaire compatissant sur mes malheurs de débutante ^^ Ça fait du bien de voir que je ne suis pas la seule qui ait galéré avec ce site au début ! J'espère que cette histoire t'a plu jusqu'à présent !

A bientôt! (sisi juré! Je n'ai plus de mémoire à écrire, ni aucun stage, rien! Nada! Donc ce ne sera pas trop long pour avoir la suite!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énorme pause qu'il y a eu entre ce chapitre et le précédent. Merci à celles et ceux qui persévèrent et continuent à lire cette fiction. Bon chapitre à vous. :)**

* * *

Jackson sursauta, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, quand il entendit Stiles hurler… quelques secondes avant que le coup de feu ne parte. Instinctivement il se jeta sur Lydia pour la protéger, tandis que Scott faisait la même chose avec Allison. Le silence pesa dans l'entrepôt pendant un temps, comme si le son avait été coupé, avant que le bruit ne revienne, puissant et clair à travers ses fragiles oreilles de loup-garou.

« -Stiles ! » Jackson releva la tête en entendant Scott crier, pour regarder l'endroit où se tenait Stiles, à quelques mètres de Lydia. A ses côtés, cette dernière se contorsionna pour voir la scène et un hoquet l'empêcha de refermer sa bouche, qu'elle avait grande ouverte, quand elle vit ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Stiles avait réussi à écarter Derek de la trajectoire de la balle, mais il n'avait eu ni la force, ni le temps de se mettre à couvert. Seul un miracle lui permettait de se tenir encore debout, et ce, malgré la tache rouge qui s'étalait rapidement sur son torse. Devant le regard impuissant de Jackson, Stiles toussa et une trainée de sang coula de ses lèvres. Ses genoux le lâchèrent et il tomba lourdement au sol. Amorphe. Derek le rattrapa au dernier moment, et l'allongea doucement sur le béton froid.

« -Espèce d'idiot… Bordel, mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! » Hurla-t-il.

Scott se précipita aux côtés de Stiles, enleva son t-shirt et le pressa contre la blessure sur l'abdomen de son ami. Jackson quand à lui, pris dans ses bras Lydia qui sanglotait et lui frotta le dos dans une tentative de réconfort, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait faire grand-chose pour venir en aide à Stiles.

Il se figea avant de se tourner vers le Beta qui venait de tirer sur Stiles. Le Beta en question était étendue sur le ventre, une flèche dépassant de son dos. Mais il bougeait encore. Erica, Boyd et Isaac lui bondirent dessus dès qu'ils le réalisèrent, et en quelques secondes le loup-garou ne respira, enfin, plus.

Le justicier dépassa en courant la meute et s'approcha de Stiles. Il tenait sa main contre son oreille, parlant visiblement à quelqu'un via une oreillette dissimulée, du genre de celles utilisées dans les films espions.

« -Dig… appelle nous une ambulance… de suite. Stiles s'est fait tirer dessus.

-Les paramédicaux sont en chemins, ils seront la dans moins de 5 minutes… la police aussi… Tu ferais mieux de dégager. » Répondit une voix, que Jackson, grâce à son ouïe surnaturelle, entendit malgré la distance et le faible son de l'appareil du justicier.

« -Pas maintenant. » Répliqua ce dernier, avant de se laisser glisser près de Stiles, entre Derek et Scott, avant d'aider ce dernier à appuyer sur la blessure.

Le visage de Stiles était à présent encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux se plissaient de douleur alors qu'il regardait Derek qui maintenait la tête de l'adolescent sur ses genoux.

Derek grogna sur l'Archer, qui l'ignora superbement, ne semblant même pas effrayé par l'Alpha… En voyant cela Jackson se fit la réflexion que l'archer était tout aussi idiot que lui l'était aux yeux de son père adoptif.*

« -J'essaie de le sauver… l'ambulance sera là dans moins de 5 minutes, si tu veux qu'il reste en vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent alors il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance Derek. » Imposa le Justicier de sa voix synthétique.

« -Mec, il nous a aidé à combattre la meute de Constiablo… Je pense qu'il est avec nous. » Le rassura Scott.

Derek lança un regard menaçant à l'Archer avant de retourner son attention sur Stiles.

« -Derek… J'ai mal. » Expira difficilement ce dernier, cloué au sol. « Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu te dire de blessant la fois où tu t'es pris une balle de Kate ».

Jackson sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit la douleur se graver sur le visage de l'adolescent. Ok, Stiles était un emmerdeur de première la plupart du temps, et il le rendait fou avec son bavardage incessant, mais il ne méritait en rien tout ce qui lui arrivait dernièrement.

« -Chut… Tout va bien Stiles… Tu vas t'en sortir. » Le rassura difficilement Derek tandis que Boyd, Erica et Isaac les rejoignaient, de nouveau sous leur forme humaine.

Ils étaient tous couverts de sang, dont la plupart appartenait à leurs ennemis. Erica fondit en larme quand elle comprit que Stiles était gravement blessé, et elle enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de Boyd. Isaac quant à lui, écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

Jackson n'eut pas besoin de ses sens surhumains pour comprendre qu'Erica n'était pas la seule à pleurer. Les épaules de Scott étaient secouées de sanglots et les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Et il comprenait la douleur du loup garou. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul moment dans sa vie sans que Scott et Stiles n'aient été collés l'un à l'autre. Depuis le tout début de leur scolarité ils avaient été inséparables. Depuis toujours, l'un était tout ce qui importait pour l'autre, autant que pouvait le permettre l'amitié entre deux proches. Et même si Jackson n'était pas particulièrement proche des deux énergumènes, il était pourtant certain d'une chose : Si Stiles mourrait, Scott ne serait plus jamais le même.

Stiles cracha de nouveau du sang en toussant.

« -Eh… Scotty ?

\- Ouais mon pote ?

\- Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé de t'avoir trainé avec moi dans ces bois cette… cette nuit. J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû te laisser tranquille chez toi. Tout ce qui t'es arrivé depuis est de ma faute.

\- Non… » Scott secoua la tête, les larmes dévalant ses joues, le visage de nouveau humain. «Mec, non… ce n'est pas vrai. Ca n'a jamais été de ta faute… Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, pas une seule fois ! »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, semblant se comprendre silencieusement.

« - Tu feras attention à mon père pour moi, ok ? Ça va être dur pour lui. Toi… Ta mère et toi devrez le surveiller et vous assurer qu'il ne boive pas trop, et aussi qu'il mange bien, d'accord ? »

Scott renifla, hocha la tête, pressant toujours ses mains contre la blessure par balle.

« -Stiles… ne pars pas… reste avec moi… s'il te plait… » Supplia Scott, en sanglotant.

Jackson se racla la gorge, une poussière lui piquait désagréablement les yeux et il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Dans ses bras, Lydia était effondrée et il la serra plus fermement, caressant son dos.

Allison se glissa lentement aux côtés de Scott et posa ses mains sur ses épaules dans l'espoir vain de le réconforter.

« -Derek ? Surveilles les tous, tu veux bien ? Ne les laisse pas s'attirer trop de problèmes. Ils sont ta meute… Même Scott et Allison. Ils ont besoin que tu sois fort pour eux. Ils ont besoin de leur Alpha. »

Jackson fixa Derek avec étonnement quand il entendit la voix tendue de son Alpha. Il semblait à deux doigts de pleurer.

« -Non… Non… Je t'interdis de faire ça Stiles… Tu m'entends ? Tu va rester avec nous et tu vas t'assurer que la meute file droit… tu vas rester pour t'assurer que je fasse du bon travail en tant qu'Alpha. Tu es autant un membre de la meute que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Toi, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Danny… Peter et Allison… Vous faîtes tous partie de ma meute. Et je ne peux pas perdre de nouveau l'un des membres de ma meute… Je ne m'en remettrais pas cette fois-ci. »

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Derek alors qu'il suppliait Stiles de rester envie… de garder les yeux ouverts.

Ce dernier se figea et leva faiblement la tête vers Derek, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« -Je fais partie de la meute ? »

Derek acquiesça et confirma.

« -Tu es un membre de la meute, tu l'as toujours été.

-C'est trop génial » Déclara-t-il un énorme sourire sur le visage, puis ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et son corps se détendit brusquement.

Jackson eu un haut le cœur tandis que Lydia se raidit. Elle hurla, terrifiée.

« -STILES ! »

Le Justicier bougea, enleva ses gants et chercha le pouls de l'adolescent.**

« -Il est encore vivant. » Leur assura l'Archer, oubliant que tous les loups-garous présents pouvaient entendre battre le cœur de Stiles qui ralentissait cependant dangereusement.

« -Ecoutez ! » S'exclama Isaac.

Alors qu'ils faisaient tous silence, ils purent entendre le hurlement des sirènes… l'ambulance que le Justicier avait demandé arrivait enfin, ainsi que trois voitures de police.

« -Boyd, Jackson, emmenez Erica, Isaac, Lydia et Allison avec vous. Scott et moi, nous vous appellerons une fois que nous saurons dans quel hôpital Stiles sera emmené. » Ordonna Derek, ses émotions de nouveau sous contrôle.

Jackson se redressa, entrainant Lydia avec lui, ne tenant pas à désobéir à l'ordre de Derek… Pas alors que ce dernier était à deux doigts de perdre la tête.

Il nota cependant que Derek n'avait rien tenté pour séparer Scott de Stiles.

Isaac s'approcha d'Allison et l'aida à se relever, il passa l'un de ses bras au dessus de ses épaules pour mieux la soutenir. Boyd conduisit le groupe à travers l'entrepôt vers la porte de secours. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant et jetèrent un regard au Justicier, à Derek et Scott puis à Stiles, inconscient sur le sol.

« - Vous croyez qu'on le reverra un jour ? » Demanda doucement Lydia.

Jackson se passa une main sur le visage, essuyant quelques larmes traitresses qui avaient osées s'échapper.

« -C'est Stilinski, lui dit-il comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer. S'il y a bien quelqu'un d'assez têtu pour survivre à la torture et à une blessure par balle… Ca ne peut-être que lui. »

 **TW/A**

Oliver, accroupi sur le toit de l'entrepôt dans lequel il avait trouvé Stiles et ses amis, observait l'ambulance emporter Stiles à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Aux côtés de l'archer, Derek regardait la scène à travers ses yeux voilés par la crainte. L'ambulance quittait ce qui restait des Glades, suivit de près par une voiture de police, emportant Scott et Quentin Lance.

Les deux observateurs avaient quitté la scène de crime quelques instants à peine avant que la police et les ambulanciers n'arrivent, s'échappant par une fenêtre brisée pour escalader l'escalier de secours. Ils avaient juste eu assez de temps pour qu'Oliver ne fournisse à Scott ce qu'il pensait être des mensonges assez convainquant pour l'équipe médicale. Lance et l'autre officier de police sauraient, grâce aux flèches qu'Oliver n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer, que le justicier était impliqué dans l'histoire. Cependant, avec Laurel sur le pied de guerre, Oliver pensa plus prudent de s'éloigner du lieu envahit par la police, pour le moment. Il était toujours un criminel après tout.

« - Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? » Demanda brutalement Derek, brisant le silence qui s'était installé, alors que l'ambulance avait finalement disparut de leur vue.

Oliver fronça des sourcils, dissimulé sous sa capuche.

« -J'ai entendu le gamin t'appeler par ton prénom… J'ai supposé qu'il parlait de toi, étant donné qu'il te désignait toi. » Répondit Oliver, en utilisant le modificateur de voix.

Derek renifla de dédain.

« - Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de voir à travers ta capuche… Mais j'ai mes propres talents cachés… qui me permettent de savoir que tu viens de me mentir. Ne t'embête même pas à essayer de me le cacher… Je peux sentir Felicity partout autour de toi. T'es qui… Son petit ami ou un truc du genre?

-Quelque chose dans le genre… Et toi, pourquoi son odeur t'es-t-elle aussi familière ?

\- Tu as vu mon visage? **( _Ouiiii ! Qui pourrait passer à côté d'une telle beauté pour l'oublier ! Comment ça je vous dérange en pleine lecture ? Vous voulez mourir ?! Arrêtez de ronchonner et reprenez la lecture, bande de fientes dégénérées ! 3 )._** Je sais que tu as une idée de ce que je suis. Ça fait des années que je n'ai plus vu Felicity, mais j'ai une excellente mémoire olfactive*** Tu porte l'odeur de la meilleure amie de ma sœur, et ne le nie pas. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es venu sauver Stiles… Parce que Felicity est une de tes proches, et qu'elle t'a demandé de sauver son frère. »

Oliver resta sur le cul, impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle Derek l'avait démasqué. Il aurait dû savoir que Derek, qui venait juste de lui confirmer à demi-mots sa vrai nature, serait capable de sentir l'arôme de Felicity sur son corps. Il repensa au moment où il avait pris Felicity dans ses bras juste avant de partir suivre Derek en filature. Ça s'était passé plusieurs heures auparavant, mais son odeur était apparemment encore bien présente pour que l'autre ait pu l'identifier…

« - Est-ce que ta sœur… était comme toi, elle aussi ? » Fini par demander l'archer.

Le loup garou se raidit un instant en entendant la question, mais fini par répondre.

« - Oui… Oui, elle l'était. Felicity, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, n'a jamais découvert notre vrai nature. On nous avait dit à tous de nous comporter comme des humains dès qu'elle était avec nous, où quand on passait du temps avec elle et Stiles.

\- Tu comptes le lui dire ? Son frère vient juste de se faire torturer et il pourrait mourir à cause de sa relation avec toi. »

Le regard de l'alpha se fit distant, et le justicier pu voir l'incertitude s'imprimer sur son visage.

« - Ca a toujours été à Stiles de décider s'il souhaitait en parler à sa famille ou non. Il a dit que son père se porterait mieux en restant dans l'ignorance… Que s'il apprenait la vérité il finirait par essayer de s'impliquer, et finirait blessé… ou pire. Nous avons toujours respecté sa décision. »

Oliver accepta la réponse, et s'autorisa à admirer Derek un peu plus en voyant la façon dont il respectait le souhait de Stiles. Au fond, il savait qu'il blâmait le brun pour ce qui était arrivé à Stiles alors qu'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. Pour lui, Stiles était juste un adolescent, et Derek, en tant qu'adulte et chef du groupe, aurait dû faire plus d'effort pour le protéger.

Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps d'interroger plus le lycanthrope. Il devait retourner au Verdant, auprès de Felicity. Il devait être là quand elle recevrait l'appel de l'hôpital ou de son beau père, lui apprenant l'état de Stiles. Il se releva donc et s'approcha du bord du toit, là où il pourrait descendre et disparaitre sans se faire repérer par la police qui était resté derrière pour analyser la scène de crime. Il se rendit compte cependant que Derek ne bougeait toujours pas.

« - Tu comptes aller à l'hôpital ? » Lui demanda l'archer.

Le loup hésita, avant d'acquiescer en se levant pour suivre le justicier.

« - Pas tout de suite, j'irais plus tard. Je dois d'abord aller retrouver les autres. » Lui répondit-il une fois au pied de l'immeuble.

TW/A

Felicity arpentait le sous-sol du Verdant en faisant les cents pas en se frictionnant nerveusement les bras. On aurait dit que des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Oliver était sorti à la poursuite de Derek Hale. En fait, on aurait même dit que des heures étaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles de ses quo-équipiers… et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule et inutile de toute sa vie… en comptant l'époque où sa mère était mourante, ainsi que les mois qui avaient suivis sa mort. Elle serra son téléphone entre ses mains, et attendit qu'on lui donne des nouvelles à travers son oreillette toujours allumée dans son oreille… N'importe quelles nouvelles.

Les scénarios fusaient dans sa tête. Des possibilités de ce qui pouvait être entrain de se passer. Son esprit s'attarda sur les pires schémas qui lui vinrent en tête… Stiles agonisant… Oliver agonisant… Diggle agonisant… Scott mort…Derek mort… Lydia Martin morte… Jackson mourant… Erica Reyes mourante… tous ces gamins venus à Starling City pour sauver Stiles, mais que Felicity ne connaissait pas, était peut-être entrain de mourir… quelques uns étaient peut-être déjà morts… voir même, chacun d'entre eux.

Elle se mit à sangloter, et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Elle se recroquevilla et enroula sesbras autour de ses jambes repliées contre son torse, et enfoui son visage entre ses genoux. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se réconforter en se disant qu'ils étaient peut-être tous en vie.

La porte du repaire s'ouvrit violemment, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle releva la tête vers les escaliers et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit Oliver se précipiter jusqu'en bas des escaliers, suivi de près par Diggle.

« Oliver ! Alors ? Tu l'as trouvé ? Dis-moi ! …Oliver ? » Elle sentit les larmes revenir tandis que Oliver la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise, pour s'accroupir devant elle. Il pris son visage entre ses mains.

« J'ai trouvé Stiles » Lui annonça-t-il d'une voix calme et posée. « On était entrain de le passer à tabac quand je suis arrivé, mais il semblait aller bien malgré ça. Derek Hale a été pris à part par deux hommes à l'entrée de ton immeuble, et ils l'ont emmené dans un hangar au centre des Glades. Ils y retenaient Stiles. Les amis de Stiles sont intervenus juste avant moi, ils avaient déjà pénétré le bâtiment lorsque je suis arrivé. A ce moment là Stiles protégeait l'un de ses amis blessé, il semblait pouvoir s'en sortir tout seul, donc j'ai préféré aider les autres. On pensait vraiment les avoir tous eu… mais l'un d'entre eux a sorti une arme et a essayé d'abattre Derek. »

Felicity eu une exclamation surprise et porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Elle commençait à voir où voulait en venir Oliver.

Un air sombre recouvrit le visage de ce dernier.

« Stiles a poussé Derek hors de la trajectoire de la balle, mais il a été touché à sa place. »

« Est-ce qu'il est… Est-ce qu'il est mort ? » Réussi-t-elle à demander entre deux sanglots.

Oliver passa une main dans les cheveux de son amie, en un geste réconfortant, et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Non. Non, lorsque je l'ai vu avant de devoir partir, on l'emportait dans une ambulance. Il était toujours vivant à ce moment là. Lance a accompagné son ami Scott à l'hôpital où serait admis ton frère. Attends-toi à très vite recevoir un appel de l'officier t'annonçant qu'ils ont retrouvé Stiles. »

Elle renifla tandis que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, et Oliver l'enlaça fermement. Felicity s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces.

« Je suis désolé… Pardonne-moi… J'aurais dû le protéger. J'aurais dû le faire sortir directement, avant qu'ils ne commencent à ouvrir le feu. »

Mais Felicity secoua la tête, surprise de sa propre audace et posa un doigt contre les lèvres de l'archer afin de le forcer à se taire.

Elle déclara d'une voix ferme :

« Non. Tu n'y es pour rien. Il y avait huit adolescents dans cet entrepôt, ainsi que Derek. Et tu était seul. Combien de ces adolescents seraient morts si tu ne les avais pas sauvés ? Stiles est fort… Il surmontera cette épreuve. Il n'est pas encore mort. »

Oliver sourit, ragaillardi par les propos de la blonde, mais ne la laissant pas moins tout contre son torse pour lui embrasser le front. Il frotta doucement son dos, tous les deux avaient totalement oublié la présence de Diggle, qui attendait près des escaliers tout en se demandant combien de temps il faudrait à ces deux là pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

L'informaticienne serra plus fort Oliver dans son étreinte. Elle ne voulait pas le relâcher. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire bonne figure, mais si Oliver la relâchait maintenant elle ne serait pas capable de préserver son masque. Le kidnapping de Stiles la bouleversait… et elle commençait à peine de comprendre à quel point. Bien sûr elle avait déjà été dans des situations dangereuses auparavant, principalement à cause de son allégeance envers Oliver, mais ça n'était pas elle qui avait été en danger cette fois-ci… Ni même Oliver… ou Diggle. Non, ça avait été Stiles… Son petit frère avec son TDAH et son étrange corps dégingandé. Son petit frère qui ne savait même pas se protéger lui-même. Elle avait été bien plus effrayée par la disparition de Stiles que lors du tremblement de terre, ou lors de toutes les autres manigances qu'elle avait dû affronter depuis qu'Oliver lui avait révélé son secret.

Elle ne su pas combien de temps elle resta dans les bras d'Oliver, lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone qui brisa le lourd silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Ils se séparèrent et Felicity lu le nom de John Stilinski sur l'écran de son téléphone. Elle lui répondit directement.

«- John ?

\- Felicity… Ils l'ont retrouvé.

-Oh merci, mon dieu ! Dis-moi où tu es, que je puisse te rejoindre ! Et comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Qui l'a retrouvé ? » Elle connaissait déjà la moitié des réponses, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de les poser.

« - Je suis à l'hôpital général de Starling City. Ils viennent de l'emmener en chirurgie. Est-ce que tu peux venir rapidement, s'il te plait ?

\- Je serais là dans moins d'une demi-heure. Je pars dès maintenant. Je serais là très bientôt. Je te le promets !

\- Sois prudente. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un avec toi ?

-Oui » Elle glissa un regard vers Oliver, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« -Il vaudrait mieux que tu laisses quelqu'un d'autre conduire. Je ne pense pas que ni toi, ni moi, ne soyons en état de prendre le volant. Je pense même que nous ne sommes pas en condition de toucher le moindre véhicule.

-Ok. Accepta la jeune femme avant d'ajouter : Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Felicity. » Répondit son père avant de raccrocher.

Elle rabaissa la main qui tenait le téléphone.

« -Ils l'ont emmené en chirurgie à l'hôpital général de Central City… C'est tout ce qu'il a pu me dire. Est-ce que… Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'y emmener ?

-Bien sûr. Répondit Oliver. Tu n'as même pas besoin de nous le demander !

\- Oliver a raison. Tu ne dois pas à t'en occuper seule. » Rajouta le garde du corps.

Elle regarda les deux hommes, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, qui manquait cependant de la joie qui habitait habituellement Felicity.

« -Merci. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans vous les gars. »

* * *

 ***Alors ouais… je sais… moi non plus j'ai pas compris cette phrase, malgré tous mes efforts pour lui donner un sens** **:s**

 **** Mon Dieu, j'ai dû me retenir de vous faire une horrible blague en coupant le chapitre à cet endroit et publier la suite plus tard… Histoire de vous faire angoisser encore plus longtemps... Comme si vous n'aviez pas déjà assez attendu! ^^'**

 ***** Le sens de l'odorat. Bon la faut avouer qu'il fait un peut fétichiste des odeurs…**


End file.
